Mei and Yuzu, Happy ever after?
by Tiffan8ar
Summary: Hey guys this is my first Fanfic, its based after Chapter 36 (Yes the one that totally broke our hearts) Some of the facts I will be changing so please don't hate on it, but I am open to all constructive criticism. Thanks everyone and happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

O.K Everyone this is my first Fanfic so please be kind.

This one takes place after chapter 36 (The chapter that fully broke all of our hearts)

CHAPTER ONE-HOMECOMING

She held her breath for the 10th time hoping it will calm her nerves.

There was still 5 hours to go before the plane landed, she quickly took 3 more shots of Tequila when she felt a soft hand touch hers and the whisper of an angel in her ear " Don't worry everything will be o.k, we are here with you" and with those last words she fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

3 years had past since she had step foot in the familiar airport, she squeezed the handle to her suitcase tighter as they approached 2 huge sliding doors that would reveal the people waiting for them on the other side.

As the doors opened all she saw was pink and auburn hair and then the ground. "YUZZUCHI I MISSED YOU!" "YUZU-ONEE ITS BEEN SOOOO LONG!" The blonde was quick to smile when she felt the familiar warmth from her little sister and best friend, her smile widen as she saw the figure or her mother running towards her. "o.k you 2 I let you go first, no let me see my daughter"

Yuzu melted into her mothers embrace, after a few minutes Yuzu then remembered the 2 companions she had brought with her.

"err…sorry for being so rude. Harumin, Matsuri this is my cousin Hina" The pinky and Auburn girl both looked at the girl that was tightly being squeezed by the older woman. Both the Pink and Auburn haired girl thought that the said girl could pass for Yuzu's actual sister, with her hair a lighter shade of blonde and it coming down past her hips. But the eyes are what gave it away, her eyes that same shade of green as their friend/sister, although her height was lacking as she is a little shorter than Yuzu. "Hello aunt Ume, how are you? Ummmm I cant breathe." "Ohhh Hina-chan I haven't seen you for 8 years, let me squeeze you a little more" Ume couldn't hold her excitement.

All eyes were on the blonde again as the second girl just stood there smiling. She had long brown hair that was platted and pulled to the side, her height was nearly identical to Yuzu, with Yuzu being a fraction shorter. Her eyes were like a pale blue sky and as the light hit them they showed a hint of yellow in them. "And who might this lovely lady be?" Ume asked as she looked lovingly at her daughter.

"Umm Harumin, Matsuri, Mum this is my Girlfriend Sakura" Matsuri and Harumin jaws had dropped to the ground then all eyes were on the older woman as no one knew what her reaction would be.

Within seconds she had also pulled the second girl in for a tight hug "Aww Sakura-Chan it is so nice to meet you, please dear if there is anything that I can do for you just let me know"

"Sakura I'm Yuzu-onee little sister Matsuri" Matsuri bowed respectfully "And I'm Harumin, Yuzu's best friend" Harumin also smiled and bowed.

"oh its very nice to meet you all, I have heard so many great things about you and I'm super excited to be here in Japan, I haven't been here since I was 5 years old" Sakura also bowed as she grabbed onto Yuzu's hand.

The ride home was full laughter, stories and happy tears. Before they knew it they were already in the car park for Yuzu's apartment. As they rode in the elevator Yuzu's heart began to race, she felt nervous for some reason and she didn't know why. She walked inside slowly, it still had that same smell and everything was still in the same place. Yuzu immediately grabbed Sakura's hand and started to show her around the apartment, when she finally reached the door to her old bedroom her hand began to shake. Old memories started to flood her mind and she could feel tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "it still hurts, doesn't it?" Sakura slowly opened the door then gave Yuzu a reassuring smile "its ok, I'll wait till you are ready"

Yuzu quickly wiped her tears away and lead Sakura into the room. It was still the same as the day she left. They placed their bags down then suddenly heard Matsuri yelling at someone. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Matsuri screamed. "This is still technically my home as well" a calm soft voice replied. "Mother informed me that Yuzu would be returning today, and I thought that I would come and welcome her home" Yuzu knew that voice anywhere, that calm voice that glided so smoothly to her ears. Sakura immediately understood who was just outside in the other room. "do you want me to leave you for a minute or 2?" she quietly whispered to Yuzu. "No, please don't leave me, we both knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I guess it's a good thing to get it out of the way now so that we can just enjoy our vacation together" Yuzu gave Sakura one of her trade mark smiles that could melt anyone's heart, then it also made her wonder, what person could choose a school, no, anything or anyone over this beautiful happy blonde that only ever sees the best in people and always puts other peoples needs above her own.

"I decided I want to be there for her as a sister and that's exactly what im going to do" Yuzu said as she grabbed Sakura's hand with no intention of letting go.

They made their way into the living area where the voices were coming from, before Yuzu could say anything she was swept off her feet "Yuzu-chan, I missed you" Sho excited squeezed her tight. "ahhhh Dad its really good to see you too, but I need to breathe" Yuzu quickly caught her breath as she was released from the tight grip. Deep violet eyes met Emerald ones as the two sisters were locked in a staring contest. Yuzu was the first to break the stare as she felt a hand grab hers. She smiled softly at her Girlfriend and turned back at Mei. This time it was different, Mei had something hinding behind her eyes, Yuzu couldn't figure out what it was, then she noticed that Mei's eyes were locked on to her and Sakura's intertwined fingers.

Yuzu felt her face get red as she squeezed Sakura's hand tighter. "ahem I am Mei Aihara, Yuzu's…s..sister" Mei struggled with the last word as she bowed. "ahh how rude of us, im Hina Okagi, Yuzu's cousin and this beautiful lady next to her is my best friend/Yuzu's girlfriend Sakura Kimoa" Hina bowed as she looked towards Yuzu and Sakura and gave them a wink. Yuzu made a note to herself to thank Hina later for the save. "It's very nice to meet you Mei-san" Sakura bowed gracefully. Everyone now looked to the blonde as she stared blankly at the raven haired girl. "ummmm it's good to see you-" yuzu was quickly cut off as Mei interrupted "5 minutes. Could I please talk to Yuzu alone for 5 minutes?"

Everyone looked confused as Mei quickly walked towards the bedroom that her and Yuzu used to share, as she reached the doorway she turned to look at Yuzu. Yuzu sighed quietly as she followed the raven haired girl in to the room.

In the room Yuzu quietly closed closed the door, as she turned she saw that Mei was standing on the balcony outside, her hair was swaying in the wind as the sun shined down on the raven girls beautiful long black silky hair. Yuzu composed herself as she walked towards her step sister.

"I missed you" Yuzu was shocked by the words that left Mei's mouth, then she felt arms circle around her and embrace her in a soft but warm hug. Yuzu started to feel her shirt getting wet."M..M..Mei?" Yuzu's eyes widened as she realised that the raven haired girl was crying into her shoulder.

Yuzu stood there for a minute not sure weather to return the hug or not, but before she could decide what to do Mei broke the contact.

"Umm M..Mei? are you ok?" Yuzu wasn't sure how she should proceed. "Like I said, I missed you. And I really just wanted to hold you" Mei's voice was like a whisper but Yuzu heard every word clearly. The next question really caught the blonde off guard. " Is she really your girlfriend?" Mei said as she stared straight into Yuzu's eyes. "yes" was the only reply Yuzu could give. "How long have you been together?" Mei asked as if she was interrogating the blonde. "2 years" Yuzu was starting to feel anger take over her. "Do you L-" Before Mei could finish her sentence she was cut off by the blonde "I'm not doing this with you right now Mei!" Yuzu now looked into Mei's eyes with a new determination in them.

"Why all these questions? Why do you care if I have a girlfriend or not? you lost all rights to know that information when you decided to leave me with just a letter!" Tears started to flow down Yuzu's cheeks. Mei went to wipe her tears away when a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her from touching those soft cheeks. Violet eyes met Emerald ones, Yuzu could feel those Violets stare straight into her soul and Pierce her heart. "Please don't touch me" It was barely audible but Mei heard it. She immediately pulled her hand back to her side. Yuzu turned away as she heard the door open, "I decided I want to fight for you, Yuzu" Yuzu turned her head to look at the raven haired girl but she was gone, she stood there for a few minutes trying to process what had actually happened just now. "Darling, are you ok?" That voice of an angel again hit Yuzu's ear like a train. "I honestly don't know" Yuzu cried as her knees gave way and she fell to the floor.

And thats it folks, please leave a review, i'm not sure how I went I just kind of wrote down some ideas I have had in my head.

Should I continue this? please let me know

Happy reading everyone :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- DARK TIMES

"Do you want to talk about it?" soft hands caressed Yuzu's cheeks as she looked into those soft pale blue eyes. "I'll be fine, she just caught me off guard is all" Yuzu rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. "Yuzu, Sakura-chan lunch is ready" Uma called from the kitchen.

As they entered with their fingers intertwined Yuzu quickly scanned the room for those Violiets "If your looking for HER, she left" Matsuri quickly saying as she took a seat at the table.

"Sho and Mei had some business to attend to, sorry they couldn't stay longer Bub, i'm sure you will see them again soon" Ume said with a smile unknowing what her daughter had just gone through in the other room only minutes ago. "Good ridens" the pink girl mumbled under her breath.

" Matsuri Mitsuawa, you will apologies the next time we see Mei-chan, I will not accept that kind of behaviour in my house, are we clear? I don't care what the two of you have been through. My house my rules!" Matsuri looked down at her feet as she just nodded to the older woman in return.

"Anyway…. lets brighten the mood a bit, all this seriousness is bringing the whole atmosphere down" Harumin looked to Yuzu with a smile. "I mean how exactly are you 2 related because you could pass for sisters!" Yuzu, Ume and Hina all laughed at the same time hearing the Auburn girls question "She is my first cousin, her Dad is my Dads brother" Hina gave Harumin a wink as she went to take a mouthful of food.

"Ahhhhhhh…o.k, that makes sense. And Hina and Sakura are best friends?" a nod came from both girls as they swallowed their food. "They have known each other since they were 5" Yuzu quickly answered as she could see the girls were still halfway through swallowing the food.

"So then its safe to say that Sakura and Yuzu met through Hina?" Harumin looked at Yuzu. "Yes, although we didn't always get along, it was a bit of a rocky start." The girl with soft brown hair stated. "Especially while Yuz was in her REBEL stage" Hina quickly added as she used for fingers for air quotes as she said the word rebel.

"Hmmmmmmmm" Harumin place a finger on her chin as if to show she was in deep thought.

"I dont know how you did it, but thank you for bringing our Yuzzuchi back to normal" Harumin smiled at everyone at the table. "I couldn't agree more" the oldest woman stated as she got up to get herself a beer. "Can I have one 2 please Mama?" all hands stopped moving and eyes were on the blonde that had just asked her mother for a drink.

"Dont worry I know how to control myself and I know my limits" Yuzu quickly added as she saw the look in Harumin and Matsuri's eyes. "You are an adult now Yuzuko, but please just don't go overboard" Yuzu cringed at the sound of her full name coming from her mothers mouth.

"Dont worry Mama I only want 1, its just been a long day" Yuzu said softly as she reached her arm out to grab the beverage from her mother.

As she cracked open the beer, Yuzu's thoughts went back to a period that was dark for her and a bit of a blur.

 **FLASHBACK 3 AND A HALF YEARS AGO**

"Hello? Hello? Harumin-chan are you there?" Ume spoke through the phone, her face with a worried expression on it. "Are you sure? she hasn't been home for 3 days, she has just disappeared off the face of the earth." She then hung up the phone worry washing over her as she didn't know what to do. This was not the first time Yuzu had left without a word.

Actually this was becoming quite frequent since SHE had left to follow her destiny.

"Dammit!" Harumin threw her phone as it hit the wall she sat up quickly, grabbed the phone and ran out the door.

1 hour later and over a dozen clubs/pubs later Harumin walked into the bar to see the blonde she had been looking for all night. "Yuzzuchi! I finally found you, we need to-" Harumin was quickly cut off as Yuzu just pushed her out of the way

"Just leave me alone!" that was all the blonde was able to say before she passed out.

"oww" Her head was throbbing she felt like her brain was being crushed. Yuzu looked around the room then sighed. She was home, she looked to her left to see her mother sleeping with her head in her hands, Harumin was next to her sleeping as well. She then turned to her right to see Matsuri in the same position as the older women.

Yuzu tried to move when a hand stopped her. "How are you feeling?" Ume spoke as she pushed Yuzu back onto her pillow. The other 2 girls awoke to see Yuzu looking irritated. "Fine! I didn't need any of your guys help" Yuzu spoke as she looked straight at Harumin.

"FINE?! Yuzuko you are most definitely NOT fine" Ume raised her voice and all the girls cringed at hearing the usually calm woman starting to breakdown.

"I cant do this Yuzu, I refuse to sit back and watch my daughter destroy herself, I have been patient, i've tried talking to you but all you want to do is shut everyone out." Ume voice began to break as she carried on.

"You barely shower, you are ALWAYS drunk and now you are going out alone? without telling anyone where you are? do you know what could have happened to you if Harumin-chan didn't find you?" Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she looked at her baby girl laying there in pain.

"I could't care less about what happens to me and I nev-" Yuzu was cut out when she felt her cheek stinging and the sound of a slap reached her ears.

"THATS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH" everyone in the room looked at her with shock.

"I have already been talking to your Uncle Kai and Aunty Lima about sending you there for a while" Ume pulled Yuzu into a hug.

"You have a bright future my girl, and I understand that you are hurting, if you dont want to talk about it then thats fine. But I refuse to sit back and watch you do this to yourself." Ume hugged Yuzu tighter as she felt her daughter return the hug.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Thank you" Yuzu looked at everyone as she sipped her beer. "What for Bub" Ume started to look concerned. "For not giving up on me" Tears started to flow down Yuzu's cheeks as she conveyed her feelings to the group. "Even after I pushed you all away, some of you physically" Yuzu tried to look Harumin in the eyes but couldn't. "Dont worry about it Yuzzuchi, thats what family is for" harumin got out of her seat and gave Yuzu a hug.

Trying to lighten the mood again Harumin quickly spoke up. "So how long are you guys planning on staying for? All you gave was a landing date, or are you staying for good?" Harumin gave Yuzu a wide smile secretly hoping to get the answer she wanted. "We hadn't actually decided yet, but there is a Tournament in 5 weeks that we would like to enter so I guess definitely over a month" Hina spoke for the trio as she looked at everyone. "Ahhh thats right, Yuzzuchi did say something about a Martial arts Tournament, although i don't know if i can sit back and watch Yuzzuchi get a beating" Harumin glanced back at her friend.

"Hey who said anything about me getting a beating? I'm the one that normally brings the pain" Yuzu quickly standing up from her chair. "Yuzu actually picked up the art form very quickly considering she got thrown into the experience class straight from the start" Hina explained as she put her chopsticks down. "Although what else would you expect from an Okagi? I do feel like Father took your words a bit too seriously when you told him to treat her just like his own daughter Aunty Ume"

Ume smiled fondly at her niece "I would't have expected your father to be any other way"

"OMG Mama do you know what kind of pain Uncle Kai put me through!?" Yuzu looked at her mother as she spoke. "He even went so far as to leave me deserted in the wild and told me to find my own way home! Not to mention the amount of Hospitals visits I had to make because of his special Training" Yuzu used air quotes for the words Special Training. "But did you die dear?" Ume looked straight back at her daughter.

"Hey we all got that treatment Yuz, Sakura got the same to, even though she isn't blood related at all" Hina butted in. "And if your mother never sent you there we would have never met" Sakura softly said as she kissed Yuzu on the cheek and made her blush right to her ears

"I…I guess you are all right" Yuzu looked at her mother again but more softly this time.

Clearing her throat Yuzu spoke again " So what did you need Mama? you said you needed me back here for an emergency" Everyone looked to the oldest Woman sitting at the table.

" Its Mei-chan Yuzu, she needs our help and Support right now"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the people that left reviews, you guys are great and kept me writing :)

CHAPTER 3

Yuzu laid still just staring at the ceiling, it was still dark outside and the only sound that could be heard was the steady breathing of her Girlfriend sleeping next to her.

She looked at the time, the clock read 4am, she shook her head trying to clear her mind of all the thoughts running through her head. "no point in just laying here" Yuzu whispered to herself as she quietly and slowly got out of bed.

She quickly put on black running tights, a blue tank top then a Green fitting running jacket that reflected her eyes. She looked back at her bed and smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend sleeping. She quickly wrote a note and placed it on her side of the bed, after giving Sakura a soft kiss on the forehead she headed out.

Standing in the elevator Yuzu quickly picked a playlist then plugged her head phones in.

Standing just out the front of the apartment with the music blaring, Yuzu spent the next 10 minutes stretching.

"Time to clear my head" Yuzu said to herself as she started to run. Not running to any particular destination she decided to keep running until she was tired. The conversation she had with her mother still running through her mind on repeat.

 **FLASHBACK- DURING LUNCHTIME YESTERDAY**

"What do you mean Mei needs us?" Yuzu was confused. "She has gone through a lot since you have been gone Yuzu and with recent events i am worried for her" Ume explained as the whole table seemed to be focused on her. " You know Mei-chan, she doesn't show her emotions much or at all really, you were the only person who she really seemed to fully trust and be herself with, but-" Ume stopped briefly to take a sip from her beer. "But now with everything going on with the school because of her Grandfather passing sh-" Yuzu quickly cut off her mum "WHAT?! Gramps passed away? when? how? Is Mei o.k?" Yuzu suddenly felt guilt grip her heart as she thought how cold she was towards Mei only an hour ago. " Like i was saying Yuzu, he passed away about 2 months ago. I was going to tell you but that was when you had your finals for the tournament and I wanted you to stay focus" Ume couldn't look her daughter in the eye. " He was family! "Yuzu was starting to raise her voice. "You should have told me! I should have been here for Mei" Yuzu slammed her hand on the table causing the other occupants to jump a little.

"I'm sorry Bub, I realise now that you are right I should have told you regardless of what was happening, you had every right to know" Ume said softly.

"No I guess I can see why you did what you did, plus I guess Mei had her husband to comfort her anyway" Yuzu looked down as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Thats the other thing, she never ended up marrying him. The day of the wedding Sho stopped it. He has made many mistakes as a father but i think stopping the wedding was not one of them." Ume looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"But that is also when things started to take a turn for the worse for Mei-chan. She went completely off the rails, to be honest I don't know which one of you 2 were worse." Tears started to form in Ume eyes as she continued talking.

"She started going out drinking regularly. She was going through boyfriends every week, some of them used to hit her, she would always have bruises all over her face and body. She was hanging out with the wrong crowd." Ume stopped as she started choking on some of the words.

"Then what happened? I mean she looked ok when she came today with Dad?" Yuzu held her mothers hands as she spoke.

"The school, her Grandfather was not happy about the cancellation of the wedding but he eventually accepted it and accepted Mei back into the school. She started burying herself in work, 10 times worse then when she used to do the student council work back in your guys school days." Yuzu nodded as her mother spoke.

"Things were slowly looking up, she started drinking less and stopped dating altogether, but then that fatal day when her Grandfather passed it was like we were back to square 1" Ume squeezed Yuzu's hands "She completely shut down and now all the School board are pushing Mei to sell her Grandfathers shares to cut her out completely. Then there are the life threats she has been getting, that is why Sho has returned permanently, I-" Yuzu cut Ume off "LIFE THREATS?! What the hell?" Yuzu was standing now and pacing the room.

"I guess I just panicked, thats why I asked you to come ASAP, your the only one that can get through to Mei-chan and get her to say what she is really feeling and what she wants to do" Ume looked at everyone at the table.

"I dont know what you think I can do Mama, but I can't turn my back on my family when they need me" Yuzu went to leave the room.

"Where are you going Yuzu" Sakura called her. "I just need to be alone right now" Yuzu gave a weak smile as she left to go into her room.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

It had been an hour now of continuous running, Yuzu didn't feel tired physically but mentally she was exhausted. She looked at her watch, it was now 5.05am the sun was starting to raise. She let another song play as she came to a stop. It took her a moment to realise where she was, she had run all the way to the other side of town and was now standing in front of her Grandfathers mansion. "so I ended up here huh?" Yuzu said to herself as she pulled the headphones out and started to stretch a little more to loosen up.

She looked up to that bedroom window that she knew was Mei's room, Yuzu turned back facing the way she just came from. Picking another playlist for the journey back when. "Yuzu?" That voice that could break down the walls to Yuzu'z heart.

Yuzu slowly turned around to see those deep violet eyes staring at her so intensely.

"Ahhh g..good morning Mei" Yuzu said as she gave a smile to the raven haired girl.

"What are you doing here? and why are you up so early outside? its so cold" Mei said calmly as she waited for Yuzu's response.

"Well you see I couldn't sleep and I kind of developed the habit of running when I want to clear my mind, so I just started running and i ended up here" Yuzu looked to Mei and noticed that she was actually smiling a genuine smile.

"ahh I see. How do you feel now? did you clear your head?" Mei asked as she moved more closer to Yuzu.

"Actually yeah I guess I did a little, but what about you? how come your up so early and outside?" Yuzu gave Mei a confused look as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Actually I couldn't sleep either and I was looking out my window when I saw you standing there, so I thought I would come out and see if you are o.k" Mei said as she didn't break eye contact with Yuzu at all.

"Ummm I really sorry to hear about Gramps, I wish I could have been here for you and Dad" Yuzu could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Thank you Yuzu, but you dont have to apologies, you didn't know"

"Well I-"Yuzu was cut off as Mei spoke again. "Would you like to come in for some breakfast? you must be hungry after running this far" Mei spoke calmly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I really should be getting back" Yuzu said softly.

"Yesturday didn't really go that well and I would like to make it up to you if you dont mind" Mei said as she straightened her posture.

"Alright Mei, but I cant stay long" Yuzu followed Mei inside and to the kitchen area.

It felt so cold and dark inside the huge mansion, Mei quickly asked the Maid to make them something for breakfast. "I can do it" Yuzu butted in, which caused the Maid and Mei to both look at her.

"I was the one who offered you breakfast, plus you must be tired" Mei calmly said as she turned to face Yuzu.

"Honestly I dont mind, plus I love cooking, how about I make your favourite Mei?" Yuzu gave Mei a wide smile as she walked into the kitchen and started to grab out what she needed. Mei felt her heart skip a beat, no words could come out of her mouth as she just stood there staring at the blonde, taking in every inch of Yuzu's face and body.

Yuzu's features had matured into a beautiful young woman, Mei could see that her body was no longer that of being skinny, no, instead Yuzu's posture was more straight and Mei could tell that under those clothes that her body was toned. The tights and jacket were fitting tightly to her body showing her toned bodies form. Mei could feel her face getting red as she looked up and down at Yuzu. Her face quickly turned to a concerned one when she noticed a few scars on Yuzu's hands. Yuzu felt hot as she could feel Mei staring at her, she quickly looked at Mei and noticed that she was looking concerned, Yuzu then looked at her hands and knew what Mei was thinking.

"ahhh dont worry Mei, i'm fine these are old. They dont hurt anymore" Yuzu smiled again at Mei hoping that she would forget about it. Mei quickly went over to Yuzu and grabbed both her hands inspecting them. "I'm so sorry Yuzu, what did you put yourself through because of me?" Tears started to drop on Yuzu's hands as Mei conveyed her feelings.

Yuzu wanted to pull her hands away from Mei but feeling Mei touching her again sent a jolt of electricity through her whole body. Yuzu looked at Mei her eyes were soft and caring, she could feel herself being pulled towards Mei as if they were magnets. "BUZZ!" Yuzu quickly came back to her senses as their faces were only centermeters apart and the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket.

"H..Hello?" Yuzu was still trying to calm her heart down when the voice on the other end made it race again. "Good morning Beautiful, hows your run going? You should have woke me I would have come with you" Hearing Sakura's cheerful voice made Yuzu remember all the pain and suffering she had been through and how she had decided to be there for her Family, including Mei, but only as a sister.

"Good morning Babe" (Hearing Yuzu say that word made Mei twitch, she knew exactly who was on the other line, it was killing her that she could have been the one that Yuzu was calling babe instead) "Sorry but you looked so peaceful before I left I didn't have the heart to disturb you." Yuzu started to feel a little awkward as she tried to look anywhere except at those deep violets that hadn't blinked since she heard the word Babe come out of Yuzu's mouth.

"Ummm i'm actually at Mei's right now, I was just going to cook us some breakfast." Mei started to wonder if Yuzu had shared everything with this girl, did she know about the relationship her and Yuzu had?.

"Yeah i'm o.k" Mei stared at Yuzu and saw how her face was showing pain.

"Yip it sounds like fun, i'll ask Mei if she wants to come. Tell mum not to worry i'll run back after breakfast" Mei held her eyes on Yuzu as she continued talking

"Yes I know, i'm always careful… I love you too" There it was, the three words that would break Mei in 2. Mei felt her chest get tight and this overwhelming feeling of anger, she didn't want Yuzu to be with anyone else. She didn't know why she felt like this, was she jealous?

"Sorry about that Mei that was just S-" Yuzu was cut off as she felt soft lips on hers, her eyes widened as she realised what was happening. After a few seconds she felt Mei's tongue enter and explore her mouth. " agh….M" Yuzu couldn't get a word out as Mei pushed her against the bench top holding her face in her hands.

Yuzu used a manauver she learnt during her special training with Uncle Kai, she tripped Mei with her foot causing Mei to fall on her butt. "WHAT THE HELL MEI!?" Yuzu was feeling all these rushed emotions hitting her, she didn't know which one was what she was really feeling at this moment. "You know I have a girlfriend, why would you do this to me? are you trying to cause me more pain?" Yuzu wanted to hold back but she couldn't stop, not now. " I mean you were the one that didn't want me do yo-" Mei cut her off before she could say anymore. " I would never want to hurt you, EVER!" Mei took another breath as she stood up " I love you Yuzu, no let me correct myself, i'm INLOVE with you Yuzu, i never stopped" Mei put her hand down her shirt and pulled out a chain that had the ring that Yuzu gave her on it. " I NEVER took this off, I wanted to be with you everyday, you are always the first thought in my mind when i wake up and the last one before i go to sleep" Tears started to fall down Mei's cheeks and Yuzu felt the sudden urge to wipe them away for her, but she didn't. "BANG!" There was a sudden loud knock on the front door a few seconds later Mei and Yuzu looked at each other as a few moments later they heard the maid scream.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read, if you have a few minutes please leave a review, im more than happy to read anyones suggestions.**

 **Happy reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Yuzu immediatley gestured for Mei to stay as she headed towards the front entrance.

Yuzu found the maid knocked out on the ground, she checked for a pulse "shes only unconscious" Yuzu then inspected the rest of the entrance way. Yuzu turned and ran back to where Mei was, she, was gone. "Damn it, rookie mistake Yuzu" Yuzu scolded herself for making such a simple mistake.

She heard car doors open and close, she ran out side to see a black sedan with 3 guys. 1 in the drivers seat, 1 in the passengers and 1 was dragging Mei into the back of the car covering her mouth. They all had masks on, Yuzu quickly jumped the fence and headed straight for the guy holding Mei.

He quickly threw Mei into the car then lunged at Yuzu, the car took off leaving Yuzu and the masked man rumbling on the ground.

Yuzu knocked him out quickly, a random lady happen to pass by on a push bike, Yuzu waved them down, asked them to call the police and then borrowed the bike.

She bike as fast as her legs would take her, she could still see the car ahead of her, she memorised the number plate as she peddled faster.

Meanwhile in the car Mei's heart was racing, all she could think about was if Yuzu is o.k. She couldn't see to the front of the car as there was pitch black glass dividing the front and back. She tried kicking all the windows but not even a crack.

She could see outside the windows, there was barley anyone outside, it was early Sunday morning "Most people will be sleeping in today" Mei thought to herself as she heard a BANG on the car ceiling.

A few moments earlier, Yuzu had found a way to cut through most of the distance. She found herself on top of a bridge as the car was coming underneath. "Your not getting away that easy!" Yuzu yelled as she jumped from the bridge straight on to the car roof.

The car swerved and Mei could hear the men in the front yelling. Mei's heart stopped when she heard 3 gun shots then silence. The car slowed down to a stop, Mei started to brace herself as she heard the front door open and close. The back door opened and a bloody hand was there waiting for Mei to grab a hold of.

Mei looked up to see those soft Emerald eye's that coloured her heart. "Its o.k Mei I have taken care of them but we should really get going, there could be more coming" Yuzu's voice was assertive Mei had never seen this side of Yuzu before. She grabbed Yuzu's hand as she got out of the car and looked at Yuzu confusedly. Her eyes then wandered to the front of the car as she remembered the 3 gun shots "Don't worry I didn't kill them, I just made sure they wouldn't be following us anytime soon or want to try anything like this again" Yuzu started to pull Mei away from the scene and just to an side alley.

Mei's eyes then widened as she realised Yuzu was bleeding from her left shoulder, the blood had run down her arm and was dripping from her fingers to the ground. "I thought it was their blood" Mei said with a slightly shaky voice

Yuzu turned to look at Mei then to her gunshot wound. "I'll fix myself up soon, I have had much worse than this" Yuzu quickly pulled out her phone dialled a number and waited with the phone to her ear.

"Ahh Good morning This is Officer Yuzu Okogi, Badge number 802432, I should have clearance level 5. There are 3 Perps in total, 2 are inside a vehicle unconscious. The 3rd is back at the victims residence. Please also send an Ambulance to the residence as there is one innocent that has been knock out." Mei stood and watched as Yuzu spoke with so much confidence, she knew that Yuzu was doing well over in Canada with some family but she couldn't bring herself to actually ask about anything to do with the blonde. It was then that Mei realised that maybe Yuzu had moved on and only saw her as a sister, so much of the blonde had changed maybe her feelings have too. Mei started to grip the ring from under her shirt.

She never thought in a thousand years that Yuzu would be a police officer, when did this happen? how is she able to have authority here in Japan if she became one in Canada?

Mei swallowed hard as Yuzu turned and cupped her face in her hand. "No, I don't see any signs of injuries" Yuzu's voice made Mei's stomach have butterflies.

"O.K thanks, we will wait here I will send the address" Yuzu then hung up, she quickly sent a txt then looked deep into Mei's eyes.

"Are you o.k Mei? are you hurting anywhere?" Yuzu tucked a strand of hair behind Mei's ear and gave her a warm smile.

"Its you im worried about, your still bleeding, shouldn't we be heading to the hospital?" Mei tried to sound calm but her voice was breaking. Yuzu went to reply when they heard a car come speeding down then slam its breaks on just by the abandoned black sedan in the middle of the road. "Quickly we have to hide" Yuzu whispered to Mei as she grabbed her hand and they quickly hid behind a rubbish bin. "Dont worry, I wont let anything happen to you" Yuzu gave a wide smile as she held on to Mei's hand. They couldn't see anything, Yuzu closed her eyes trying to memorise the voices in her head.

"She isn't here!" Thug 1 said. "How could she get away? we sent 3 guys in there." Thug 2 stated.

"And look at what she did, they are both knocked out cold" Thug 2 continued to talk.

"Well clearly she wasn't alone, the glass inside the car is still unbroken so there is no way that she got away by herself" Another voice spoke but he seemed different then the other 2. "The leader maybe?" Yuzu quietly spoke to herself as she kept her eyes shut.

Mei looked at Yuzu, she squeezed her hand which she felt Yuzu squeeze back immediately. "Yuzu I-" Mei was cut off as the sound of sirens came screaming down the road. "Shit the police, what should we do with the 2 in the car?" Thug 1 asked. "Just leave them, they are all failures" the "boss" replied. The car then sped off just before the Police arrived.

The cop cars arrived and Yuzu and Mei came out from behind the bin, Mei felt Yuzu lean on her. As she looked to the blonde she noticed Yuzu was looking pale, Yuzu had her hand over her stomach where more blood was coming from. "You got shot twice?" Mei immediately put her arm around Yuzu as she yelled to the cops.

"YUZU!" Mei looked up to see Hina and Sakura running towards them from the cop cars. They quickly grabbed Yuzu from her and started to put pressure on the gunshot wounds. Yuzu had lost consciousness.

"Mei are you ok?" Hina asked as Sakura was tending to Yuzu. "Yes I'm fine but Yuzu?" Mei could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Within second an ambulance arrived, Yuzu was put on the stretcher and placed inside. Mei wanted to be there next to her then she saw Sakura jump inside and grab Yuzu's hand. "You should go, she will want you there" a strong voice hit her ears as Mei looked at Hina. "Of course, come on Mei" Sakura gave Mei a smile and had her other hand out, Mei quickly jumped in. "Dont worry she's strong" Hina gave both girls a reassuring smile before she closed the doors then knocked twice indicating for them to drive.

"How come she isn't coming? There is enough room" Mei looked straight to Sakura who was still caressing Yuzu's hand. "She will start the investigation, she is the top Detective in the Country, she has solved every case that has been given to her" Sakura answered Mei as she kept her eyes on Yuzu.

 **1 DAY LATER**

Yuzu openned her eyes, she looked around the room. To her left was Sakura and her mother, to her right was Mei and Sho. On the cough Harumin and Matsuri where sitting with their heads leaning on eachother. "How are you baby girl?" Ume gave Yuzu a weak smile. "I'm glad your ok babe" Sakura got up and gave Yuzu a kiss on the forehead.

Yuzu quickly turned to Mei and Sho. "You gave us quite a scare there kiddo" Sho stood up and gave Yuzu a gentle hug. "Yuzzuchi we were all so worried" Harumin jumped up as Matsuri wiped tears from her eyes.

Greens met Purple's as Mei and Yuzu got lost in each others gaze "about time you woke up sleepy head!" Hina laughed as she stood there next to a very tall man, he had the same green eyes as Yuzu and Hina but they were a shade darker. His face showed a soft expression but as he spoke no one could mistake the authority in the tone of his voice " geez my dear niecey have you learnt nothing in the past 3 years?" Mei noticed Yuzu immediately straighten herself it gave her a sense of familiarity as if it was her and her grandfather.

"Hey Uncle Kai, I know this one is completely my stuff up, I'm sorry" Yuzu bowed her head to the tall man.

"Dont worry about it, we all make mistakes, its how we learn and deal with them that matters" He gave the whole room a smile it made he whole room feel at ease.

"Ume how are you? sorry I haven't come to see you sooner" Ume jumped out of her chair and gave Kai a warm hug "Ohh Kai its so good to see you, thank you for looking after my baby, I hope she wasn't too much trouble" Ume gave Kai one last squeeze as she stood back.

Ume introduced Kai to Mei, Sho, Harumin and Matsuri just as 2 police officers entered in uniform and 1 entered in casual business wear.

Kai then looked at some papers the officers had then turned to address the room.

"Yuzu even though we were not able to catch the culprit we did get some important information from the 3 you had apprehended" Yuzu gave a smile as her uncle kept talking "The next bit of information I am about to share is classified do we all understand?" Everybody in the room nodded, although Sho, Mei, Harumin and Matsuri were the ones that looked really confused.

Kai noticed this straight away and turned to Yuzu. "So is it safe to say that these 4 know nothing at all?" Yuzu nodded as she gave Mei an apologetic smile.

"O.K let me start form the beginning then, my name is Kai Okogi, I am the head of the Okogi police force -" Sho quickly cut Kai off "As in the Okogi police force that runs all of Japan? and is now worldwide?" Kai nodded then also put his hand up as to say for Sho to wait "Yes that is correct, when my Brother passed away we decided to move the Okogi force international" Kai gave Yuzu and Ume a soft smile as he continued. " And because we are international we have authority anywhere in the world. Ume had contacted me a couple of weeks ago and so I personally put a team together and sent them straight over" Kai gestured towards Hina, Yuzu and Sakura. "Even though they may look young they are already the top detective team in the company" Kai cleared his throat "ahem…." with the proudest smile on his face he continued "These 3 are an unstoppable team, they have the highest amount of solved cases and take downs in the Company"

Kai then looked to Yuzu "And how is the undercover operation going? well i hope?" Everyone turned to Yuzu as she spoke "ahhh Yes uncle, I think it is going well, no one caught on" Everyone looked confused " shall we continue?" Yuzu asked as she tried not to look at Mei. "Yes, I believe that will be the best thing to do at this very moment, I will let you know when to cease that operation a-" Harumin quickly jumped in "wait what do you mean undercover? is Yuzzuchi in danger? how can we help? what should we do?" Kai just smiled at Harumin as he replied " Sorry young lady but that is too classified for everyone here, yes Yuzuko is in danger but that is what the last 3 years of special training has been for. All i need is for everyone to carry on with their normal lives and most importantly act normal as well" Kai then gestured for the officer in casual wear to step forward.

"So as I was saying, long story short. I am aware of the life threats against Mei-chan and that is one of the main reasons I sent Hina, Yuzu and Sakura here. But due to the change in events I will now put detective Yamato in charge of Mei's security a-"

"What about me? I can do it uncle" Yuzu quickly tried to change her uncle's mind

"And how will you do that when you are trying to recover from not 1 but 2 gunshot wounds?" Kai gave Yuzu a stern look which she returned " This isn't the first time i have been shot" Yuzu pulled up her shirt to show 2 old wounds that had healed. She then turned around to show what looked like knife wounds and a long scar that came from her right shoulder around to her rib cage. "ohh my god Yuzu, what have you been doing over there!" Ume ran her fingers along the old scars. Mei started to feel tears flowing down her cheeks. Yuzu quickly turned around and gave both women a reassuring smile "Don't worry they don't hu-" Mei cut Yuzu off "No i don't want Yuzu protecting me anymore, i will never forgive myself if she got hurt because of me" mdi stood up as she put her hnd out to Yamato "Yamato-san its nice to meet you, please take care of me" Mei bowed

"Yuzu you need to worry about healing, Hina, Sakura you 2 need to start looking for prime suspects. Sho and Mei, we will have this resolved ASAP, that is an Okogi guarantee!" Kai gave a wide smile as he went to leave. "Ummmm Kai could we talk for a minute?" Kai shuddered for a second as he knew this talk was going to come sooner than later from Ume.

"Sure" Kai waited as everyone left the room until it was only him, Ume and Yuzu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE THAT HAD TAKEN TO TIME TO LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW.**

 **I'M THINKING OF WRITING LONGER CHAPTERS, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

 **AS ALWAYS THANKS AGAIN AND HAPPY READING :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, LIKES AND FOLLOWS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS O.K, PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR GUYS THOUGHTS AND HAPPY READING :)**

CHAPTER 5

There was tension in the air, Yuzu felt like the air was getting thin.

"Kai" Ume spoke assertively which made Yuzu shift where she was sitting in her bed. Ume took a deep breath as she spook again " If I had known what Yuzu was going to be going through I would I have never sent her to you" "Mum I-" Ume quickly cut Yuzu off "Yuzuko I am talking to your uncle, please leave this conversation with us" Ume gave her daughter a serious look.

" Ume I understand how you are feeling, but I thought that everything was clear when Yuzu-chan changed her last name back to Okogi?" Kai spoke clearly while not breaking eye contact with Ume.

" Yes, I knew that there are risks that will always be involved with this line of work. But seeing how much of a toll it has taken on her body in only 3 years, I cant help but worry even more now. I mean couldn't you have given her a desk job or som-" Kai cut in, his eyes showing pain while he spoke " You told me to look after Yuzu-chan as if she was my own daughter. She has Okogi blood running through her veins, it would be a disgrace to my family and my brothers memory if I put his daughter on a desk job. I care for Yuzu-chan just like she is my daughter and I worry about her just as much as I worry about any of my children"

" I dont want Yuzu to have anything to do with the company anymore" Ume looked Kai straight in the eyes as Kai gave her a stern look "But Mum I-" YUZUKO! not now" Ume was now holding back tears as she spoke

"I dont care if she is one of the Heirs to the company, I will not allow my daughter to go through anymore pain. Before my husband past away we had decided that we didn't want Yuzu to feel obligated to follow this way of life and I-"

"Enough" Ume and Kai both looked at Yuzu as she had her head down

"I have heard enough" Yuzu then got out of her bed, Ume tried to help her stand but she moved her hand out of the way. Yuzu made her way to the door, as she opened it she saw that Mei sitting next to Sho on some chairs in the hallway, Yamato was standing not to far, scanning the area, while Harumin and Matsuri were leaning against the wall.

Yuzu then turned back to look at Ume and Kai " I will not sit there while you 2 talk about me like im some child. I am an adult now and I make my own choices." Yuzu then took another deep breath as she spoke again " I chose to change my name back to Okogi, I chose to learn about my family heritage and join the Company. Only I can choose if I want to continue following this path or not, and if you dont like it thats also fine by me." Yuzu then turned her back to the 2 arguing adults as she spoke some more " Now if you dont mind i have a case to close. Uncle txt me the time and place for the team debrief." Yuzu quickly walked down the hallway, she could hear her mum say something but she ignored it. She could feel everyone staring at her but she kept her eyes looking forward.

Mei sat there as Sho had gone into Yuzu's room and was now talking with Kai and Ume. 'Should I have followed her?' Mei thought to herself as she sat there staring at the wall across from her. She saw a nurse walk into the room, a moment later she heard Ume yell "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS GONE!" Mei quickly stood up as the nurse came running out. "Excuse me do you know where Yuzuko Ahi- I mean Okogi is?" Mei tried to look at the nurse softly as she looked like she had just been ripped apart by a frantic Ume.

"Umm yes, I just came to inform her family that she discharged herself and has gone home" Mei then heard her father and the others coming. "Mei we are going home, we have to check that Yuzu got home o.k" Sho looked at his wife with worry.

"We are coming to!" Harumin spoke for her and Matsuri as they already started to make their way down the hallway.

"Shes not answering her phone" Ume explained as she walked down the hall. Mei felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turned around she was faced with dark green eyes. " umm Mei-chan, I think we both know that Yuzu didn't go home" Kai gave Mei a soft smile "umm sorry, what do you mean?" Mei was confused she didn't know what the man was trying to say to her. Kai then placed both hands on Mei's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. " I think you are the only one that will know where she is right now, I also think you know why that is. right?" Kai then waved Yamato over. " Please make sure you take Mei-chan wherever she wants to go, and if she needs a little bit of space, thats fine to. I mean, as long as you are still able to protect her" Yamato then nodded. Mei's eyes widened as it just hit her, she understood exactly what he was trying to say to her.

Yuzu had made her way out of the Hospital, she knew she needed some clothes as the ones she received from the reception were bloody and had holes in them. Luckily for her there was a clothes store just before the exit of the Hospital. Walking out of the Hospital she wore tight faded blue skinny jeans with a white tank top and then a black leather jacket over the top. She kept her running shoes since she might need them later she thought. 'might as well get some fresh air I guess' Yuzu said quietly as she started to walk towards the train station.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Mei was now sprinting, all she could think about was Yuzu, she made her way up the stairs 'she just has to be here, I can feel it' Mei thought to herself as she quickly turned the corner her eyes widened as she saw the person she was looking for.

Yuzu had her back to Mei and was kneeling down. Mei quickly went to Yuzu and placed her hand on her shoulder, Yuzu turned around after feeling the contact. Mei started to feel her eyes burn as tears started to form, Yuzu's eyes were red and puffy, tears were falling uncontrollably. "Yuzu i-"

"I miss him" Yuzu quickly cut her off, Mei looked at the grave, Yuzu had brought flowers and an old police badge was sitting right next to them. Mei didn't know what to do, she felt like her chest was in knots and that her heart would beat its way out of her chest. Yuzu then realised that their faces were too close, "what are you doing here? how did you know i would be here?" Yuzu asked as she turned back around not wanting Mei to see her like this.

"You may not believe me but I do care and love you Yuzu, I just had this feeling telling me to come here." Mei spoke softly as she kneeled down next to Yuzu and took a moment to pay her respects to the man she never met. "And why wouldn't I come here? I already made the mistake once of leaving you Yuzu but I wont make that mistake twice" Mei sat there quietly as she let Yuzu calm down.

"I dont know how I should feel anymore Mei" Mei looked at Yuzu with a soft and loving gaze.

Yuzu looked straight into Mei's eye's, those deep violets that could see into her soul. "There is so much I want to say to you Mei, but I can't" Yuzu turned away from Mei. Mei softly grabbed Yuzu's face and turned it back to her as she spoke "Why can't you tell me? I will listen Yuzu, whatever you want or need to say to me I will listen to it all" Yuzu felt her heart start to beat faster she cupped Mei's face in her hands. Mei's expression turned to an annoyed one as she heard Yuzu's phone go off, Yuzu stood up slowly and looked at her phone "ahh I better answer this. Hello uncle?"

'If there was ever a time for bad timing!' Mei thought to herself as Yuzu was talking on the phone. Mei turned her attention back to the blonde when she heard Yuzu say HER name. "ohh Hi" Yuzu said nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Dont worry I'm fine, I just needed to get some fresh air." Mei felt her heart pain the longer the conversation was going. "If you don't mind I want to stay out a bit longer. You don't need to come here i'm not alone" Mei saw a small smile form on yuzu's lips as they locked eyes. "i'm with Mei" Mei started to feel warm inside as she realised she was the only one that knew where Yuzu was right now and it seemed like Yuzu wanted to keep it that way.

"Yeah, uncle gave me the time and place, i'll be there. i'll see you then" Yuzu then hung up the phone and looked back at her fathers grave. "No i love you this time?" Yuzu felt her chest tighten as Mei asked the question. "Ahh must have forgot" Yuzu tried to brush it off but Mei could feel that something was off.

"I meant what I said before Yuzu, i want to fight for you and i dont care if i have to wait or-" Yuzu stopped Mei as she put a finger over her lips " So much has happened Mei, I feel like we have both changed over the years." Yuzu took in another breath as she went to say more " But for now your safety takes top priority over everything and there are quite a few things I need to discuss with my uncle later aswel." Yuzu then pulled Mei into a warm hug as she spoke softly. "So please let us do this and protect you." Yuzu then pulled away as she looked into Mei's eyes "How about after all of this is over we will talk about everything, because I have to have a clear head. As you can see" Yuzu then pointed to the 2 gunshot wounds which made Mei feel a sharp pain in her chest. "If I get distracted or my heads not in the game, people can get badly hurt, or worse"

"O.k Yuzu, I understand" "Thanks Mei"

Yuzu then grabbed Mei's hand as they headed back to Yamato. "How is everything going Yamato?" Mei looked strangely at Yuzu as she was talking to Yamato on a first name basis.

Yamato bowed respectively as he spoke "ahh my apologies for being so rude earlier at the Hospital captain, i was just caught off guard"

"Captain?" Mei tried to sound calm but Yuzu knew straight away that she was surprised. "Yeah I am kind of Yamato's senior since I did train him since he was a cadet"

"Thank you again for everything Captain, I will not fail you" Mei could hear the nervousness in the mans voice as he spoke and it filled her with pride seeing how much Yuzu has matured over the years.

"will you come somewhere with me Mei?" Yuzu ask as she let go of Mei's hand

"anywhere" Mei tried not tot sound too eager but Yuzu picked up on it and gave her a small smile.

"Yamato you dont mind if Mei walks with me? You can follow in the car, i dont want you to get in trouble from uncle. We both know how scary he can be" Yuzu chuckled a bit as she saw Yamato tense up at the mention of her uncle."Yes of course captain"

"Just call me Yuzu while this case is going, I dont want anyone to catch on with whats going on" Yuzu spoke with authority which amazed Mei she felt as if she was looking at a different Yuzu.

"Say Yuzu" Mei spoke softly "Yes Mei?"

"Where are we going?" Mei could feel her cheeks getting warming the longer she was in the blondes presence. " To another one of my favourite places" Yuzu gave Mei her signature smile which Mei couldn't help but smile back.

"That suits you, you know" Yuzu said as she carried on walking forward. "What suits me?" Mei honestly didn't know what Yuzu was talking about. "Smiling" Yuzu looked Mei straight in the eyes as she smiled again, Mei immediately tried to cover her ears with some of her hair to cover the blush that she could feel moving to the tips of her ears.

They walked for an hour in a comfortable silence, Mei started to reminisce about all the other times her and Yuzu had walked like this in the past. She wanted to grab Yuzu's hand and kiss her, hold her and never let her go. Then Yuzu's voice echoed in her head ' right now your safety is top priority mei' Mei let out a small sigh which caught Yuzu's attention.

"We are here Mei!" Mei looked up to what she thought was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, Yuzu had turned to face her, the sun was behind her hitting her hair which kind of made it seem like it was glowing, their eyes were locked on each other and Yuzu had a wide smile on her face as she pointed to the scenery. "Isn't it beautiful" Yuzu said happily as she looked at the waves rolling in "It most defiantly is" Mei looked at the beauty infront of her as she blushed again.

Without thinking Yuzu grabbed Mei's hand and guided her down to the beach, after making it to the sand Yuzu realised that she had been holding on to Mei's hand for over 5 minutes "ahhh sorry" Yuzu nervously scratched her arm. "Its fine, i don't mind" Mei tried to control the blush on her cheeks. But then the next thing the blonde did made her blush uncontrollably.

"What are you doing Yuzu!" Mei thought she was going to have a nose bleed, Yuzu had taken her jacket and tank top off and was now unbuttoning her jeans. "Ahhh well didn't you know that salt water is good for wounds? what better place then the ocean" Yuzu smiled widely

"Where did you get a bikini from?" Mei tried to keep her composure but she was starting to have a cloudy head. Yuzu quickly took the jeans off as she looked at Mei "Well when I brought those clothes I also got these, I thought I might come here later anyway an-" Yuzu stopped halfway as she realised Mei was staring at her body intensely.

'OMG, really? her body looks so…so…sexy!' Mei's mind was going to explode, Yuzu was wearing a nice green shaded matching bikini top and bottom which reflected her eyes beautifully. Her whole body from top to bottom was toned, she had a clearly formed six pack. Mei unconsciously liked her lips.

"ummm M…Mei you coming in?" Mei quickly moved her eyes to look into Yuzu's emerald ones. "no it's o.k, ill wait here for you" Mei pulled a book out of her bag as she sat down on the sand.

"o.k I wont be long" Yuzu made her way into the water.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY, AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE LEAVE ONE IF YOU HAVE TIME, THANK YOU EVERYONE :)**

CHAPTER 6

30 Minutes had past, Mei was trying to keep herself pre-occupied with her book but she couldn't help but steal a few glances at Yuzu while she was floating happily in the water.

'I really am a idiot' Mei thought to herself. "Excuse me Aihara-san?" Mei looked up to find Yamato standing next to her holding a towel, she glared at the man as she realised he was staring at Yuzu. "I havent seen the captain smile like that in a long time" Yamato looked back down at Mei. Mei knew that she had agreed with Yuzu to wait till everything was over to talk, but there was no harm in just asking a few questions from someone that has known the 'new Yuzu' as Mei would call it.

"How long have you known Yuzu for?" Yamato then sat beside Mei as he looked up at the clear sky. "ummmmm just going on 2 years now i guess. Its nice to see her relax a little" Mei had a shocked expression as the Yuzu she knew would always want to do nothing but relax all the time."Are you saying she didn't relax much in Canada?" Yamato gave Mei a smile " She is different from all the other Captains in charge, she would often do random things like this." Yamato gestured towards Yuzu who had just dove under a wave. " Thats why I thought I would bring this towel over, the last time she decided to take us all for a random swim we all ended up with a cold" He handed the towel to Mei, as he laughed a little "But I can tell right now that Cap is genuinely happy, even considering the circumstances" Mei gave him a confused look "What do you mean, are you talking about having to protect me?" Yamato quickly stood up "Ahh i'm sorry i think i have said too much, this is not my place to say" He quickly bowed as he retreated back to the car.

"ahhhhh that was soooo good, the wounds are feeling heaps better" Mei snapped her head around to be met with a drench Yuzu, the beads of water running down her toned body. "Is that for me Mei?" Mei then realised Yuzu was holding her hand out waiting for the towel. "ahhh yes, Yamato-san brought it for you" Mei handed the towel to Yuzu as she turned her face away trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Yuzu quickly dried herself off, she started to put her clothes back on. Mei stared intensely as Yuzu went to put the tank top back on, her eyes trailing the scars all over Yuzu's body "Can you tell me how you got them?" Yuzu still had her arms in the air, just about to pull the top down she turned around. "Are you sure you wanna know?" Yuzu put her arms down with them still in the top. Mei stood up and looked straight into Yuzu's eyes. "I want to know everything about you Yuzu, I know we plan to talk later but can you at least let me in a little right now" Mei's face was turning red as she spoke. Yuzu closed her eyes "Which one?" Mei's eyes widened as she felt that she couldn't let this opportunity pass her. Yuzu felt Mei's soft hands touch her left arm as she kept her eyes closed "This one?" mei asked softly as she didn't want to scare her away " That was my first gunshot wound, I was on my third investigation when a perp surprised me from behind and I didn't have time to dodge" Mei then kept the contact as she then trailed her hand to touch Yuzu's right rib cage then trailed the long scare up her back and to her left shoulder. "What about this one?" Keeping her eyes closed Yuzu answered. " That one was in a sword fight, about this time last year, I made the mistake of thinking he was down for the count when he suddenly slashed me from behind" Mei then moved her hand to Yuzu's right shoulder blade "And here?" Yuzu could hear Mei's voice starting to crack, she continued to keep her eyes closed as she answered the raven haired girl again. "That was another gunshot, I got it when i jumped in front to save Hina and Sakura one time. There wasn't much time and my body just moved without thinking" Yuzu then turned around and grabbed Mei's hand, she opened her eyes to see tears flowing down Mei's soft cheeks. " Mei I think thats enough, I dont like to see you upset, especially because of me" Yuzu gave Mei a soft smile "No, I want to kno-, no i need to know. You are always protecting everyone and putting yourself in harms way but who is protecting you Yuzu?" Yuzu looked shocked as she heard Mei putting her feelings out there for her to see, the Mei Yuzu knew would never be this open. She would bottle everything up. "O.k Mei" Yuzu then kept her grip on Mei's hand as she moved it down to the left side of her hip "This one was when a building exploded and a piece of metal flew out and pierced my side. Mei looked Yuzu straight in the eyes, she tried to convey everything to her but as Yuzu looked back into her violet eyes she felt like she was hiding something. " and then there are the 2 i got yesterday" Yuzu pointed to the 2 gunshot wounds she had just received.

"But if you want me to be honest, all the pain i received from these injuries are nothing compared to this one" Yuzu then moved her and Mei's hands to where her heart is.

"Its still healing Mei" Yuzu then let go of Mei's hand as she continued to put her clothes on.

"CAPTAIN! ITS TIME FOR THE DEBRIEF" Yamato yell out to Yuzu as she turned to leave.

"Come on Mei, it's time" Yamato drove them to a Hotel, during the drive Yuzu had learnt that her uncle also wanted Mei, Shou and her mum there. They made their way to the room, when they entered they were met with Sakura, Hina, Sho, Ume and Kai. "O.K looks like everyone is here" Kai spoke as he stood up from his chair.

"Yuzu!" Ume quickly ran to Yuzu and hugged her "ahhh Mum im still a little tender"

"I cant believe you just left like that, im sorry for the way we" Ume quickly glanced at Kai then back to Yuzu "we were acting, but the three of us definitely need to talk later"

"Yes I agree mum, but for now if everyone is o.k with it can I have a quick shower, i feel a bit gritty after my swim" Yuzu gave a small smile "Yes of course, take your time and be careful not to re-open the wounds" Kai then sat back down and started going through some papers.

"I brought you a change of clothes, do you want me to re-dress the wounds for you?" Mei couldn't help but feel like a knife was in her heart when she heard Sakura address Yuzu and the thought of them alone, her mind started to wonder ' what have they done together? do they have a kiss a day routine like we used to?' Mei was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Yuzu answer. "Yes please, i would like that" Mei could see a small blush starting to show on Yuzu's checks. Yuzu and Sakura had gone into the room with the shower and the door was closed. Hina noticed how Mei was intensely staring at the closed door as if she had x-ray vision. "Sakura has a medical degree so don't worry , Yuz is in the best hands" Hina gave Mei a wide smile which reminded Mei of Yuzu.

An excruciating 40 minutes later which also felt like an eternity for Mei, a laughing Yuzu and Sakura exited the bedroom "Well that's what you get for leaving without telling anyone where you are going" Sakura was gently squeezing Yuzu's cheeks as she spoke. "o.k, o.k i already said sorry, you know how i get sometimes" Yuzu was now wearing Black ripped skinny jeans, light brown boots, a new white fitting tank top and the black leather jacket from earlier.

Kai then stood up and gave each person a folder. "If you look in the folders I just gave you all they contain some important information regarding the case and the Agents i have involved. So please get yourselves familiar with what each agent specialises in as this may save your life. Please make sure you have all read it by the end of today." Kai then pointed to Hina "Hina, would you please tell us what you have uncovered in the last 24 hours."

"Yes Sir" Hina stood up and walked over to her father. "O.k, does the company name Ngashi mean anything to anyone?"

"That name sounds familiar" Mei spoke as she put her index finger along her chin as she was thinking "Ahh good Mei-san, it should because I discovered that your Grandfather was going to sign a contract with them but he past away before everything was finalised. The contract was then sent to you which I believe you rejected" Hina picked up one of the folders and pointed to a paragraph "And as you can see on page 5, paragraph 2 it was found that 6 months after the rejection the Company went bankrupt"

"O.k I get that, but what does this all have to do with Mei's life in danger? How do we know it is them responsible?" Sho asked as he looked nervously at his daughter. "I'm glad you asked Mr Aihara w-" "Ahhh please Sho will be fine, Mr Aihara was my Father" Sho cut in quickly.

"O.k sure, as I was saying, we also happen to trace the 2 bullets that were removed from Yuz. And it turns out they are connected to the Ngashi company. Also we-" Hina then gestured towards Sakura who was sitting next to Yuzu "Saku did you want to jump in?"

Sakura then stood up and walked over to Hina and Kai "Sure, thanks Hina" Sakura then spoke "Also the information that I was able to extract from the 3 offenders that Yuzu knocked out was very helpful. We learnt that the Ozuka Clan is involved" Everyone in the room gasped. Kai then stepped forward and addressed the room "So I'm guessing from everyones reactions that we all know exactly who the Ozuka Clan is. Also looking at your faces it seems that we all understand the seriousness of the matter and we must proceed with caution" Shou then stood up "Ozuka? There is no way we stand a chance, they have been running the underground of Japan for the last 50 years. No one has ever gotten close to taking them down." Kai then walked over to Shou and placed his hand on his shoulder "Well they have never had to deal with us before. The Ozuka Clan was actually on my to do list for take downs." Kai then gave a wide smile to the room. "Do not worry, I have not taken this case lightly. i know how important your daughter is to you, well all of you really" Kai turned and smiled at Yuzu. " That is why I am here in person and why I have sent for reinforcements" Kai took a deep breath as he continued. "I have requested for the Alpha squad to come here ASAP to back us on this case. They should be here tomorrow." Mei noticed that Yuzu started to fidget a little in her seat. "Yuzuko" everyone turned to look at the fidgeting blonde as Kai spoke strong and clear. "ummm yes Sir?"

"I do not want ANY problems, do I make myself clear?" Yuzu quickly nodded while avoiding her uncle's stare.

"Look at me Captain, straighten that posture and hold your head high" Everyone straighten where they were sitting/standing as Kai raised his voice still keeping it clear and having that unmistakeable authority. "Yes, sir. Sorry, it wont happen again. I understand" Yuzu was now staring straight into her uncle's eyes. "Excellent, all the details for the Alpha squad are in the back of the folders, as I said earlier make sure you read it by the end of today. Now as for Mei's safety, we don't want to make it too obvious and flood everywhere that Mei goes with body guards and Agents. So I will add 1 more person to the security detail" Shou then interrupted "ONE?! I think my daughter is going to need more then just 2 people guarding her a-" Ume quickly grabbed Shous hand and squeezed it, she then gestured for him to sit next to her "Thank you Ume" Kai then took a deep breath "Yuzu since you are the one who trained Yamato it only makes sense that you 2 guard Mei together since you both already know how each other works. But Yamato will be at the front until you recover from your injuries" Kai then looked to Sakura, which she answered "Her injuries are actually healing very well, I estimate 2 weeks as long as she takes it easy. Nothing to physical, i did put some medical spray on the wounds so they could heal faster. As we all know, Yuzu does heal fast, i think her last gunshot took 4 days?"

Kai then nodded at Sakura as he spoke again "Good, Okogi's were always fast healers I think that is why we excel in this line of work" Kai glanced at Ume who was looking at Yuzu with worry, he then continued. "I don't think they will try anything over the next couple of weeks anyway, I know the Ozuka clan are very cautious and they always plan everything down to the very last detail. I know the only reason the kidnapping was a failure for them is because they didn't calculate that Yuzu would be there that early in the morning. I know for sure that if Yuzu didn't go for a morning run that day that Mei would not be sitting here with us right now and we would be planning a rescue mission instead" Yuzu then stepped forward. "So whats the plan? How are we proceeding?" Kai smiled widely at his niece. "As always you are the first to jump to action. The plan is for everyone to go about their normal daily routines, I want you Yuzu to stick by Mei's side, where ever she is that is where you are. I will contact you daily about any progress or changes that are needed." Yuzu nodded. "And us father?" Hina steeped forward with Sakura "Yes, you 2 will be planning the assault. When Alpha get here we will co-ordinate with them, we think that we have found the base of operations. But we will also have to plan this diligently as one mistake could cost us the operation or someones life." Hina and Sakura nodded as well.

"I think for now everyone has had a big day, so go home everyone, get some rest and I will contact you all once I hear of anything. Thank you" Shou and Ume were the first to leave, Ume gave Yuzu another hug and told her that they would talk about what happened in the morning soon but that she wanted Yuzu to rest first. Mei, Yuzu and Yamato were getting ready to leave when Kai quickly turned around as he addressed the 3 Captains. "Hina, Yuzu, Sakura a minute please" Kai then began talking to the 3 girls, Mei was trying to listen but they were speaking in English. She understood a few words like 'safe' 'car' 'life' She then tried to make out the conversation from the expressions the 4 were having. Yuzu looked like she was having a hard time, she was shaking her hands vigorously looking like she was pleading to the rest of the group, while Hina and Sakura were laughing and pointing at Yuzu. Kai just standing there shaking his head but with a smile on his face. Mei then turned to look at the door as she heard Yamato let out a small laugh. 'It looks like it has something to do with Yuzu, i wander what is so funny and what has Yuzu so flustered like that'

"O.k well if that is all you guys wanted to say then i will be going now" Yuzu spoke as she started to make way for the door.

"Wait aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura grabbed hold of Yuzu's hand, Mei then turned back around to see what was going on but the instant she did she regretted it. Yuzu and Sakura were in a lip lock, Sakura had put her arms around Yuzu's neck as they kissed. Mei's vision started to blur as she could feel tears starting to form, she quickly turned back around facing the door when she heard Hina speak "O.k you 2 love birds, we have a case to close" Mei thanked Hina in her head.

"Come on Mei" Yuzu was now in front of her holding the door open. "It's getting late, lets get you home"

The ride home was silent, both girls were lost in their own thoughts and staring out the window. "Ahh Cap did you want to stop at your house to get your things I can run in for you if you like."

"Yes please Yamato, i'm a bit tired" Yuzu let out a sigh which made Mei look at her worried. "O.k"

After stopping and getting Yuzu's stuff, they carried on driving. Yuzu then raised a eyebrow as she realised they were going the wrong way. "Yamato where are we going? This isn't the way to Gramps house" Yamato looked into the rear vision mirror as he spoke. "Sargent Kai said that the old place was compromised, Mei-san said that they had another estate out here" Yuzu then turned her attention to Mei. Mei turned to look at Yuzu. "We also have a beach house 15 minutes from the other Mansion." Yuzu's eye's went wide "Really a beach house? I love the Ocean" Mei felt her cheeks starting to feel warm as the image of Yuzu drenched in her bikini came to mind. She answered Yuzu in her normal monotone voice "Yes, we have a lot of estates around Japan. We havent used this one since Father and Mother were married" Yuzu just nodded as she noticed Mei was trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

5 more minutes of driving and they reached their destination. "wow this place is huge, i might get lost" Yuzu stretched as she got out of the car. "Yes it is big, it has the maid and butler wing, 10 guest rooms, gym, basketball court and a swimming pool"

"All thats missing is a Spa" Yuzu yawned as she started to follow Mei up the stairs to the entrance. "Actually it does have a Spa in the west wing" Mei said as she carried on walking forward.

The door opened and they were greeted by 5 maids and 3 butlers. After all the introductions they made their way to the bedrooms. "Yamato-san which room would you like to sleep in?" Mei turned as she spoke to Yamato. "I would like one close to the entrance so that if there are any intruders i will encounter them first" Yamato bowed politely "O.K then, my room is the very last one down the hallway to the right" Mei stated as she went to turn towards one of the maids. "are you sure thats a good idea Yamato? How are you going to get to Mei if an intruder comes from another direction, the rooms will be too far apart" Yuzu used her 'captain voice' as she was talking to Yamato, but the response he gave her made Yuzu lose her composure. "That is true Cap, but I thought since you will be sleeping with Mei-san that even if by some chance they were able to get to her before me, well you would be there" Yamato gave Yuzu a smile "huh? m…me and Mei?" Yuzu nearly fell over at the thought of sharing a bed with Mei again. "Well yeah, Sargent did say that where ever she is, is where you are to be right?" Yamato then looked to both girls as they both had bright red cheeks.

"Yeah he did say that I guess" Yuzu had her head down.

"O.k so ill show Yamato-san to his room, you know where to go Young Miss" one of the maids bowed respectively as she was talking to Mei. "Yes, thank you" Yuzu then went to thank the maid as well "Thank you ummm….. sorry what is your name?" all the maids and butlers looked at Yuzu with shock "no one has ever asked me that before" Yuzu then took another step forward and looked the maid in the eye " Im Yuzuko Okogi, but just call me Yuzu"

"i…i'm Rebecca" the maid nervously smiled at Yuzu "ahhh great, can i call you Bec then?"

"Of course thank you Y…Yuzu" the maid nervously bowed to Yuzu. After getting evryones names Mei and Yuzu made their way to Mei's room.

After Mei had closed the door Yuzu couldn't help but notice the smile on Mei's face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope I did o.k with this chapter everyone :)**

CHAPTER 7

"Whats with the smile?" Yuzu had a puzzled look on her face as she very rarely saw Mei smile.

"I just thinks its funny, as usual you left the whole room speechless because you asked the maid her name." Meis smile slowly turned into a sad expression as she continued to talk "I actually feel a little bad now, I have known these people my entire life and never once bothered to ask them for their names. But you Yuzu ask them their names within 10 minutes of meeting them" Mei tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dont stress over it Mei, we had totally different upbringings and im sure that they all know how amazing you are" Yuzu gave Mei a wide smile, they locked eyes, awkwardness filled the air as both girls were not sure what to do next. "So ummm do you have a spare Futon or something Mei?" Yuzu was the first to break the silence, Mei got her composure back as she replied. "We can share my bed Yuzu, we have shared a bed before. That should be fine, right?"

Yuzu tried to act normal. "Yeah your right"

After the awkward exchange both girls got changed into their pyjamas and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Yuzu" Mei turned her back to Yuzu. "Goodnight Mei" Yuzu also turned her back. Both girls fell asleep fast due to the events of the day.

The next day Mei woke up to a empty bed she quickly sat up and scanned the room "Yuzu?" the only reply she got was silence, Mei made her way into the hallway where she saw the Maid "Ahh good morning Aihara-san" Bec bowed respectfully "Good morning B…Bec" Mei also bowed, Bec was lost for words, a smile grew on the older womans face. "Are you looking for Yuzu?" Mei looked to Bec and nodded. "She woke up very early this morning, about 3am. I actually thought it was an intruder" Bec lightly laughed as she continued. "She looked a bit lost so I gave her a tour of the Mansion, I believe she was in the gym when I last checked in on her 30 minutes ago" After thanking the Maid Mei made her way to the Gym, she slowly opened the door, Yuzu was there holding a handstand, with her back facing door, her body was completely still. Mei could feel herself getting warm as she eyed the half naked blonde. All Yuzu was wearing were short shorts and a sports bra, Mei held her breath and put a hand over her mouth as Yuzu slowly moved her right hand and was now balancing her entire body just on her left hand. Beads of sweat were falling off Yuzu and onto the mat. "She holds the company record you know" Mei jumped as Yamato gave her a fright and was now standing next to her, Yuzu heard Mei gasp but as she tried to look up she fell causing Yamato and Mei to run to her side. "Cap are you o.k? Sorry that was my fault I gave Mei-san a scare by accident."

"Ow..ow..ow" Yamato yelped in pain as Yuzu quickly grabbed his ear and was pinching it. "Why are you late? You know training starts at 5am, you also know its not nice to keep a lady waiting" Yuzu then looked at the raven haired girl and gave a soft smile "I;m ok Mei, you dont need to look at me like that" Mei then gave Yuzu a concerned look "should you be training with your injuries?"

"Dont worry Mei, I'm feeling much better, plus you heard everyone yesterday, I'm a fast healer"

Mei walked over to Yuzu and placed a hand on one of the wounds "everyone has their limits Yuzu, even you" They both got lost in each others eyes "ahem….ummm Cap are we training or-" Yuzu quickly snapped her head around to Yamato "Yes, of course start with the usual warm up" Yuzu then turned back to Mei. "Sorry Mei we will only be a couple of hours then we can do whatever you want or need to do today."

"Thats fine Yuzu, I have some things I need to attend to anyway, i'll be in the study when your finished"

After a 2 hour training session with Yamato, Breakfast and a shower, Yuzu was now relaxing on a sofa as she would look up to Mei every few minutes. Mei was intensely reading through the folder that Kai had given her.

"Say Yuzu" Yuzu looked up and was captivated by those deep violet eyes that she felt could always draw her in. "Yes Mei?" Mei now felt like those bright emeralds could take all her pain away. "Can I ask you something?" Yuzu sat up as she felt like this was going to be a long conversation. "Of course, i'll try to answer it the best I can" Mei then took a deep breath as she went to ask her question "Why did your uncle single you out yesterday about having no problems with this Alpha team that is coming?" Yuzu let out a loud sigh "ahhh I knew you would ask that" Yuzu now lent back in the sofa with her head leaning back "Well I guess to put it simply, the Leader of Alpha and I have a bit of history together and we dont really get along that well" Yuzu let out another sigh "Can I ask you something else?" Yuzu looked at Mei "I thought we were going to talk things out later?" Mei could hear the slight irritation in Yuzu's voice, but she wanted to, no she needed Yuzu to hear her out and she was ready to take any anger that Yuzu had towards her. "I know what we agreed on Yuzu, but I need you to know what I feel an-" Yuzu cut Mei off as she spoke holding eye contact with Mei "You already told me didn't you? Your in love with me and decided to fight for me right?" Yuzu stood up and went to turn her back to Mei when she felt soft hands grab hers and turn her around. Meis eyes widened as she saw tears running down Yuzu's face "Yuzu I never wanted to hurt you I-"

"You have no idea what I have been through over the past 5 years, since you wrote that letter" Yuzu was trying to stay strong. "Then tell me Yuzu. I know you said you wanted a clear head while all this was going on. But dont you think it would be better if we cleared this all up now so that there is no chance for your mind to wander? Don't you want a peaceful mind?" Mei took another step closer to Yuzu as she spoke. Neither of them breaking the eye contact. "Drink" Mei looked confused as the one word left Yuzu's mouth. "If you really wanna do this then im gonna need a drink, and im not talking about Tea" Yuzu gave a small smile "Thats fine with me, but do you think that will be a good idea? will your uncle allow it?" Mei started to feel a bit worried as she seen how the blonde acted around her uncle and she was pretty sure that he isn't going to want them drinking at a time like this. "Dont worry about uncle, he trusts me. Plus they will be busy planning with Alpha" Yuzu started to walk away. "Where are you going Yuzu?"

"To your room, I have 2 bottles of Tequila in my bag." A few moments later Yuzu comes down with the 2 bottles "How about we sit on the beach? its always nice to drink while watching the waves" Yuzu gave Mei a soft smile "Yamato?!" Yamato appeared within seconds of Yuzu calling him "Yes Cap?"

"Look Mei and I will just be going down to the beach to talk and relax a little, i'm taking my radio with me so ill call if anything comes up. also just to be safe radio in every hour from now" Yamato stood straight as he listened eagerly to Yuzu "roger that Cap, leave it to me and have fun" Yamato gave Yuzu a wink which caused her to give him a quick death stare.

Both women made their way to the beach, Yuzu laid out a soft blanket for them to sit on, she pulled out 2 double shot glasses, filled them to the top and passed one to Mei. "What are these they are huge" Mei looked at the large shot glass. "they are double shot glasses, they are so handy because you dont have to fill them up so often" Yuzu smiled while she put her glass up to 'cheers' with Mei. "Down the hatch!" Yuzu downed hers in one go, she immediately looked at the younger girl, Mei didn't flinch once and her glass was empty as well. "well i gotta say im impressed, no one has ever done one of those with me with a straight face, although i wouldn't expect anything less from the ex student council president" Mei looked at Yuzu it had been so long since she had alcohol, she was started to feel warm inside and she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from being so close to Yuzu right now. Yuzu leant back on both her hands as she tilted her head back to look up at the sky " I wish I could have more days like this Mei" Mei held her gaze on Yuzu as she spoke "It is calming isn't it? I missed this so much" Yuzu brought her head back down and turned to face Mei. "What exactly did you miss Mei?" Yuzu now poured another shot and handed one to Mei, which she happily accepted, they clinked the glasses together and the liquid was gone. "Being with you Yuzu, just doing things with you. Anything, we could just be sitting in silence here and that would be enough for me" Mei now grabbed the bottle as she finished speaking, she poured 2 more shots, handed one to Yuzu and they down them together. Yuzu let out a small sigh as she started to talk, her eyes not leaving the ocean as she watched the waves rolling in "You know i was broken Mei, sometimes I think that I am still broken. That letter you wrote tore my heart out, I went to a dark place and sometimes I still feel like im there." Yuzu quickly poured another 2 shots and they downed them easily. Mei looked out to the waves as well as she spoke "Yuzu, i know i hurt you. Im such an idiot, i love you and I dont know why it took me so long to say those 3 words. I wish i had never wrote that letter. i thought i was doing what was best for us both, then when my father cancelled the wedding you were the first person i wanted to see. After i found out that mother had sent you away i felt as though my whole world turned black, i didn't know what to live for anymore" Mei poured 2 more shots and down again. "Wait, you came home after the wedding was cancelled? how come mama never told me?" Yuzu turned her attention to Mei. Mei let out a small sigh as she started to talk "I asked her not too. when i went there that day you were already gone for about 7 months, mama told me you were starting to do well over there. So i thought that if you were happy that would be enough. i didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Sakura…" Mei felt her whole body tense as Yuzu spoke that name, she waited patiently as Yuzu continued. "Hina, Uncle and Aunty, they were the ones they pulled me out. I did and said so many hurtful things." Yuzu stopped to pour them another shot she downed hers then poured another one straight away. Mei could see the hurt in Yuzu's eyes, she wanted to take the pain away, she knew she had no right being jealous or angry because she was the one that put them in this position. "How did they pull you from spiralling out of control?" Yuzu looked down at her hands as she answered "Fighting" Mei was confused. "I know you probably dont think that it sounds like the best way to do things but releasing my anger and frustration in a positive way really helped me and i believe it saved my life." Mei grabbed one of Yuzu's hands "but you got hurt Yuzu" Yuzu squeezed Mei's hand back as she smile "These were because I was reckless, im reminded of that every time i look at them. But I-" Mei cut Yuzu off as she held another shot for her before she downed her own one "You probably hate me" Mei had her head low as she spoke. Yuzu put the empty bottle to the side and opened the second one, she poured 2 more shots, they quickly drank them then Yuzu softly grabbed Mei's chin and guided it so that their eyes locked. "Mei, I could never hate you, even if i tried. and trust me i did try " Mei tried to turn away as she spoke but Yuzu held her in place " But you dont love me anymore or should i say in love with me anymore" Mei could feel that tears were going to fall soon but the next words that left the blondes mouth shocked her "I never said i stopped loving you or stopped being in love with you Mei" Yuzu went to grab the bottle but Mei's soft hands stopped her " But you love her now dont you?" Yuzu could hear that Mei's voice was cracking. "i…i do..yes" Yuzu quickly took a shot "Liar" Yuzu was shocked by what Mei just said she turned to look at the raven girl when all she felt were soft lips touch hers, within seconds Mei inserted her tongue to explore Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu was trying to keep her composure, she was starting to think that the alcohol was a bad idea, she could feel herself losing self control. Mei broke the kiss so they could both breathe, the the next words she spoke sent Yuzu over the edge "I love you Yuzu, i'm all yours and only yo-" Mei was cut off as Yuzu pushed her down and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Mei could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes but this time it was not because of sadness but because she was happy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and likes. let me know your thoughts and again, happy reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cant believe I'm already onto chapter 8, enjoy everyone :)**

CHAPTER 8

Mei couldn't hold her feelings back anymore, tears were running freely down her cheeks as her and Yuzu were having the passionate lip lock, their tongues fighting for dominance . Mei went to circle her arms around Yuzu's neck but Yuzu pulled away and broke the kiss "Yuzu?" Mei looked to Yuzu with pleading eyes. Yuzu looked down at Mei as she hovered over the top of her, staring straight into those captivating violet eyes. Yuzu could see a glimpse of a metal chain around Mei's neck. She gently grabbed it and caressed the ring hanging on it. "I have never taken it off, it truly is my irreplaceable treasure" Mei turned her face to the side as she carried on speaking. "I know you don't wear yours anymore, you-" Yuzu quickly cut Mei off "They don't allow us to wear jewellery on the force but.." Yuzu then sat back on her knees as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her badge which had her own ring hooked at the top. "There has never been a day I haven't had this with me" Mei's eyes widened as she realised that Yuzu was hurting just as much, no, probably more than her this whole time. Yuzu grabbed the half empty bottle, she didn't bother with the shot glasses as she just took a large mouth full and swallowed, she offered some to Mei, which she accepted happily. "Sorry for pushing you down like that Mei, I guess I just had a moment of weakness" Yuzu gave Mei a small smile. "I honestly didn't mind it, i like see the assertive side of you" Mei tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Mei turned to look at Yuzu, she was staring intensely out to the ocean. Mei could see that the blonde was in deep thought and she couldn't help be notice pain in those beautiful emeralds that she loved to look into so much. Mei then softly placed a hand on Yuzu's cheek as she spoke "Yuzu you can tell me anything, you know that right? I would never judge you. I meant it when I said that I will listen to whatever you want to say. I can see the pain in your eyes, I want to take all you pain away" Mei sat there patiently as she waited for Yuzu. Yuzu felt so conflicted, she wanted to tell Mei everything but she also had a duty and she knew she couldn't let anyone down. She took another mouthful then let out a large sigh "there is just so much going on right now" Yuzu turned to Mei and cupped her face in her hands "I want to tell you everything Mei, but if you knew the things i do, it would be to dangerous for you" Mei grabbed Yuzus hand and placed it over her heart "Can you hear it Yuzu? my heart still races for you" Yuzu's eyes widened as she felt Mei's heart beating fast. "the things i tell you, you may not want to hear" Yuzu held eye contact with Mei as she spoke. Mei then caressed Yuzu's cheeks lovingly as she answered the blonde "dont worry about that Yuzu, I'm here for you" Yuzu took in a deep breath as she spoke " what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone and you cant give off the impression that you know anything ok?" Mei quickly nodded as Yuzu was speaking. "well you know how uncle asked me how the undercover operation was going?" Mei nodded again as she listened intently to the blonde "Sakura and I are currently undercover, she isn't really my girlfriend" Mei couldn't hide the smile that was growing on her lips, but the next part the blonde mentioned made Mei's smile disappear in an instant " but if this operation goes well I will be starting a new head quarters in America after we head back home" Mei clenched the ring around her neck. "Please don't give me that look Mei i-"

"what is this secret mission for?" Mei interrupted as she tried to keep her composure. "Uncle didn't know the exact details for your case, so he said it would be best if Sakura and I came as lovers, he wanted to be prepared for anything." Yuzu then grabbed the bottle and took another large mouthful as she continued to tell Mei everything "But….but I know that wasn't the only reason, everyone was worried about me coming here." Mei started to wander if this is what Yamato was talking bout when they were at the beach the other day. "Why were they worried?" Mei then grabbed the bottle off Yuzu and took a mouthful, Yuzu looked back out to the ocean as she spoke "They know everything about me Mei, and I mean EVERYTHING. I meant what I said before, my heart is still healing but Uncle knew there is no way i would stay behind if my family needed me." Yuzu took a deep breath as she unhooked her ring from her badge and rolled it in-between her fingers. "I see" was all that Mei could manage to say to Yuzu at this point. "I think that uncle thought that if he gave me an undercover operation to distract myself that well i wouldn't get caught up in this" Yuzu then gestured between herself and Mei, Mei felt her chest get tight, did that mean that Yuzu's family thought that she was no good for the blonde? They probably thought the worst of her. Mei was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes , seeing straight through to her soul. "I love you Mei, I always will, but i can't" Tears started to fall down Yuzu's cheeks Mei quickly moved closer to her and kissed her tears away. "Then i'll wait, i don't care how long I have to Yuzu. I will wait forev-" Yuzu cut Mei off by placing a finger on her lips "Please Mei, don't make promises you cant keep" Meis eyes widened as she remembered how she broke her last promise to Yuzu, she went to speak when suddenly Yuzu's radio went off "Cap you there?…..I repeat Cap are you there?" Yuzu grabbed the radio and responded to Yamato "Yes Yamato i'm here, is everything o.k on your end?"

"Yes cap, but i just thought i would let you know that Captain Hina, Sakura and Team Alpha are on their way and should be here in about 30 minutes. Yuzu let out a sigh as she stood up "Copy that, we will head back up soon" Yuzu then downed the rest of the bottle with ease which really amazed Mei. Mei herself was already feeling the effects of the alcohol but Yuzu on the other hand still looked the same. Mei went to stand up but her legs gave way, Yuzu caught her in time. She then picked her up bridal style and started to walk back towards the Mansion "Sorry Yuzu I didn't realise how much alcohol we had consumed. But how are you able to still function normally?" Yuzu was trying to hide her blush as she looked to the raven beauty she held in her arms "Well lets just say I had ALOT of practise over the years, i guess i have built a bit of resistance to it. But I will say you are the first to keep up with me that much" Mei leant her head down onto Yuzu's chest she took in the scent of the blonde she wanted to stay like this forever but then the words the blonde spoke earlier rang in her head "But I can't" Mei grabbed onto Yuzu's shirt as if her life depended on it "Please don't give up on me Yuzu, don't give up on us" It was barely a whisper but Yuzu heard every word. She placed Mei into bed, pulled the covers up over her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Mei,i'm so sorry"

30 minutes later Yuzu was eating in the kitchen when she heard 2 cars pull up. "ahhh this is really turning into another long day" Yuzu stood up as she went out to greet the visitors.

"Hina, Sakura how did you guys sleep?" Yuzu gave the 2 girls a hug "Really great although probably not as great as you right?" Hina then nudge Yuzu with her elbow as she spoke. "ohhh come on Hina" Sakura then looked around "ummm Where is Mei-san anyway? she didn't get taken under your watch did she?" Both Hina and Sakura were giving Yuzu teasing smirks "ahhh well actually Mei wasn't feeling that great so she is having a little nap right now" Yuzu tried to brush it off. Hina moved closer to Yuzu's face as if she was interrogating her "you wouldn't of got her drunk and taken advantage of her now would you Yuz?" Yuzu looked shocked, just as she was going to start play fighting with her cousin a voice brought her back to reality "So it looks like you guys need me after all, aye Yuzuko" Yuzu looked up she instantly felt annoyed by the person standing in front of her "Hello Mizu" Yuzu looked the other woman straight in the eyes "Oh so i get a hello this time, thats great" Her height was the same as Yuzu's she had short red hair, her eyes were almost like a grey. "Yuzu its great to see you!" a man and another lady emerged behind Mizu dressed in the same uniform as her "ahh Izumi" Yuzu bowed to the other lady she had dark drown hair, only sitting at shoulder length and her eyes were almost a shade of red, they reflected off Mizu's hair. "Kazashi good to see you too" Yuzu then bowed to the man standing at the back, he was tall, towering other all the women around him. His hair was jet black and his eyes were almost the same shade like Meis, Yuzu was always reminded of Mei when ever she looked at him, although his personality is the exact opposite to Mei.

Mei woke up, she took a few minutes to get her head straight, she slowly sat up as she tried to remember exactly what had happened. I blush quickly grew on her cheeks and to the tips of her ears as she remembered the passionate kiss her and Yuzu shared. She started to think about the conversation that they had, she quickly grabbed her phone to check the time ' thats right we were meant to be getting visitors around noon' Mei thought to herself as she turned her phone on "5pm?! Ive been asleep for 5 hours?" Yamato quickly ran into the room as he heard Mei yell "is everything ok Mei-san? I heard you yell" Mei quickly apologised as she realised what she had just done. "ummm do you know where Yuzu is right now?" Yamato let out a long sigh "They are at it again, its already been 3 hours since they started" Mei looked at Yamato confusedly "Ahhh sorry you were asleep, but the Cap is with the Leader for Alpha at the basketball court" Mei then got out of bed as she spoke "Basketball court? why there?" Yamato giggled to himself "i think you will understand better if you just go there yourself Mei-san"

Mei quickly made her way to the basketball courts, as she got closer the sound of the ball hitting the ground and people grunting would hit her ears. She opened the door to see Yuzu and some stranger playing one on one, Yuzu had the ball and quickly ran it the end of the court and landed a shot. Mei couldn't help but smile, the last time she saw Yuzu play basketball she was terrible and couldn't land a shot to save her life. "Good evening Mei-san are you feeling better?" Mei pulled her eyes away from the court as Hina appeared next to her "Hina-san yes I am thank you" Mei looked back at the courts, Hina could see the confusion in Mei's eyes "Are you wandering whats going on right now?" Hina gave Mei a warm smile which she couldn't help but wander what Yuzu's cousin thought of her. "Ummm yes" Mei looked to Hina as she waited for the answer "Well to put the long story short Yuz and Mizu" Hina then pointed to the red head who currently just snatched the ball from Yuzu "they kind of have a long rival history ever since our cadet days. As you can see they tried to get us all involved but we are stuffed now" Mei then took in the sight of the other people in the room all of them were in shorts and t-shirts, they were all still trying to catch their breaths with sweat all over their faces, causing their hair to stick to their face.

"Alright Ladies I think that is enough, lets just call it a tie shall we" Sakura quickly grabbed the ball as she gestured towards Mei which made both women look. "Mei! how are you feeling? are you ok to be walking around?" Yuzu quickly ran over to Mei. "Yes Im fine Yuzu, what about you? should you be running around like that after how much you dr-" Yuzu quickly cut Mei off "ohh Mei so I need to introduce you to Team Alpha" Yuzu then turned to the 3 Newcomers as she pointed to them individually as she spoke " so we have Izumi and next to her is Kazashi and the last on-" Yuzu was stopped as Mizu rushed up quickly and grabbed Mei's hand and gave it a light kiss, she stared straight into Mei's eyes as she spoke "I am Mizu and it is VERY lovely to meet you Mei" Mei pulled her hand away as she bowed respectively "Thank you all for coming, please let me know if there is anything you need" Izumi was the first to speak up "a shower would be nice" Yuzu butted in "looks like you got lucky again Mizu" Mizu gave Yuzu a glare as she spoke " anytime, any place Yuzuko, remember that" Hina then butted in "o.k how about we all go for showers then have some dinner? we need to go over our plan, o.k" Hina's voice carried the same way that her fathers did, it had that unmistakeable authority and no one dare disobey her, even if most of them were taller than her. As they made their way out of the basketball gym Yuzu couldn't help but notice the way that Mizu was looking at Mei, she squeezed her hands into tight fist's, her chest felt tight, what was happening?

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"O.K so everyone knows what the plan is now?" Hina stood up from the table as she spoke "so we just gotta chill for the next 2 weeks is that right?" Kazashi asked for the group. Hina nodded as she replied "yip so everyone can venture a little if you like but it still must be within the city and not too far o.k?" Everyone nodded. Yuzu was sitting next to Mei, she still couldn't shake this feeling, she knew that Mizu was glancing over to Mei every 5 minutes. Anger quickly took over Yuzu as Mizu got out of her seat then kneeled down next to Mei and grabbed her hand. The whole table turned to see what Mizu was doing as she spoke "what do you say Mei-san would you like to do something with me? You could show me around" Mei quickly turned to look at Yuzu, Yuzu was looking intensely out the window, Mei turned back to Mizu as Mizu spoke again "Dont worry Mei you will be safe with me, i would never let anything happen to you" Mizu then placed a kiss on Meis hand while she looked up she caught Yuzu's glare. She moved back slightly as she continued" no one would even get close enough to try and kidnap you" that was it for Yuzu, she stood up quickly pushing her seat back so hard that it fell over, everyone was now looking to the blonde as she turned around having her back facing them before she spoke "i'm going to do some training" Before anyone could speak she was already gone down the hallway. Mei noticed the look of concern in Hina, Sakura and Yamato's eyes as she spoke "should we follow her?" Mei asked. The 3 looked at Mei, it was Hina who spoke first "it's best to leave Yuz for a bit when she's like that" Yamato then stood up and pulled his shirt up "yeah, i learnt that the hard way, last time the Cap fractured 3 of my ribs" Yamato then pointed to his nose "and broke my nose too" Sakura then butted in "we did try to warn you though" Yamato chuckled a little as he sat back down. "Ahhhh please, you guys are acting like Yuzuko is unstoppable or something. i'm not scared of her" Mizu spoke as she stood up and went to head in the direction that Yuzu went. Hina quickly grabbed her hand and turned her around "No seriously Mizu this isn't some game where you might get a tie. Even Father…" Hina then looked down as she spoke but she didn't let go of mizu's hand "….Father is the only one that can take her in that state, trust me you will be no match for her and I think even you know that. I mean thats why you have never challenged her in a martial arts fight, am i right?" Mizu pulled her hand away as she spoke "ohh i have heard the stories of the great Yuzuko Okogi and how she is the prodigy for the Okogi clan and she is undefeated, but let me get one thing straight right now. I am not scared and I never back down from a challenge" Mizu then made her way down the hallway as well. Hina sighed as she looked to everyone " well i guess we better make sure that no one gets killed" Izumi and Kazashi where the first to get up and follow "ohhh this should be great fight" they both cheered together. Mei then looked up as Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder "are you coming Mei-san? You may not want to see Yuzu like this" Mei quickly stood up as she gave her reply "I will be there fro her no matter what state Yuzu is in" Sakura gave Mei a warm smile.

A few minutes later they were all in the training Dojo. Yuzu was just in her sports bra and short shorts. "Ahhhh Captain Yuzu is hot!" Izumi and Kazashi were staring intensely at the blonde, they turned to see Mei giving them the ultimate death stare that could burn a hole through their heads. They all turned their heads as Mizu came through another door now wearing the same as Yuzu. "I must say your Captain is hot too" Yamato was gushing over Mizu. "ow…ow…ow" Sakura then hit all 3 on the back of the head as she spoke "and that kind of behaviour is why you 3 are not Captains yet."YUZUKO!" Everyones attention was now on the 2 women standing in the middle of the Dojo. Mei was starting to wish that her Father had never put a Dojo into this mansion. Mei was brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu spoke "WHAT?" Yuzu was staring straight into Mizu's eyes, she noticed something was different with Yuzu but she ignored it 'well its too late to back out now, everyone is watching. Ill show her' Mizu was brought out of her thoughts as she realised everyone was waiting for her to say something "Fight me" Mei noticed that Yuzu's expression hadn't changed once since they walked in and her stare was so cold and firm, she didn't know what Yuzu was feeling and how to get her back to her normal bubbly self. "Havent you heard what happens to people when Im pissed off?" Yuzu stood firm not breaking the eye contact "yeah yeah, I'm not scared. so what do you say?" Mizu then looked to the others and gave a thumbs up "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Hina then stood up and approached the 2 "o.k lets just not try and do any major damage" Hina was talking to the 2 but her eye's never left Yuzu. They both bowed then took a fighting stance, Mizu attacked first by running up and trying to land a jumping kick, Yuzu blocked it easily then she quickly grabbed Mizu's leg she blocked then threw her right over her shoulder. Mizu went flying and landed on her back. "Heh you just got lucky with that one" Mizu stood up quickly. It was Yuzu who went running towards Mizu now, mizu readied herself for a counter attack, Yuzu went to land a side kick to Mizu's right side, she also blocked it, doing the same as Yuzu Mizu grabbed Yuzu's leg but Yuzu quickly placed both her hands on the ground then used her free leg to kick the underside of Mizu's chin. Mizu went flying backwards as she released Yuzu's leg.

She started coughing blood "ahh you bitch I bit my tongue!" Yuzu didn't waver at all, she stood there not changing her expression at all. "This could get bad Hina, maybe you should call your Dad" Mei looked to the 2 girls as Sakura and Hina were talking "I will if i absolutely have to, but as soon as Dad is involved in this you know Yuzu will get the full wrath from him" Mei then looked back at the 2 women 'Yuzu please, take your anger out on me, I'm the one that caused you pain' Mei was brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu spoke "Thats just a warning, its not to late to pull out" Mizu took her stance again as she wiped the blood from her lips "well we both know that will never happen" Yuzu then took her stance, she motioned her left hand in a 'come here' way. Mizu lunged towards Yuzu, she went to punch with her right hand, Yuzu dodged it easily as she turned sideways then elbowed her in the side of the face, Mizu's body was falling to the ground but Yuzu quickly spun around and kicked her right in the stomach. She flew back a few meters, she was gasping for air as she was winded. Yuzu started to make her way towards Mizu who was still gasping for air laying on the ground. "ahh should we stop this?" Izumi was the first to speak up. Hina then looked to them all "We could all try, but I can guarantee that even if we went all in together none of us would be left standing" Hina then locked eyes with Mei she knew what Mei was thinking "you can't stop her Mei" Mei turned and ran towards Yuzu who was now towering over Mizu as she spoke "Get up! you asked for this" Yuzu grabbed Mizu and pinned her on the wall. She was barely conscious, her face was badly bruised and blood was everywhere, she tried to speak but no words left her mouth. "What nothing to say n-" Yuzu was stopped halfway as she felt arms circle her from behind "Yuzu, please stop this. Thats enough" Mei held onto Yuzu tight, but Yuzu was still in a rage "Let go Mei, or you will get hurt too" Yuzu's voice was clear, but the words that left the raven haired girls mouth next made her drop her guard a little. "I know your in pain Yuzu, you can take it out on me. Its o.k, I don't want to see you hurt anymore" Mei gave the back of Yuzu's neck a light kiss, Mei could feel Yuzu's body trembling, she pulled Yuzu so she would turn to her, Yuzu slowly let go of Mizu and faced Mei. The others quickly ran to Mizu's aid, Hina and Sakura gave Mei a concerning look but Mei never let her eyes leave Yuzu's. Pain, pain was all that Mei could see in those beautiful emeralds. "It hurts Mei" Meis eyes widened as she searched Yuzu's body, she was sure that Mizu didn't even get one hit in. Yuzu grabbed Mei's hand and moved it to her heart. "Here, it hurts here" Mei used her other hand to caress Yuzu's cheek. Everyone had left Yuzu and Mei hadn't moved from their spot, a word hadn't been spoken since Mei caressed Yuzu's cheek. It was Mei who broke the silence first "What can I do to take the pain away Yuzu?" Yuzu was breathing heavy, Mei didn't know what to do. Yuzu then took a step back, Mei tilted her head as she gave Yuzu a confused look. Something was different from a few seconds ago Yuzu's breathing had calmed down, her eyes were no longer dilated and she stood again as if all her confidence was back as she spoke "Nothing Im fine Mei" The door then opened as Hina came through, she had a very stern face and she walked with determination. "Yuzuko" Yuzu turned to face her cousin, Mei couldn't help but notice the change in the atmosphere as the Captain entered. She walked right up to Yuzu so that they were only centimetres apart, Yuzu looked down at the shorter girl. 'SLAP' Mei's eyes widened in shock "what were you thinking, like seriously. Do you want to get kicked off the force?" Yuzu didn't even bother to cover her cheek, it was already turning red. "Did you ring uncle?" Mei could see the anger in Hina's eyes "What do you think? Have I ever ratted you out before?" Yuzu took a step back and bowed "Im sorry Hina, but in my defence I did give her a chance to leave" Yuzu then stood straight again as she looked her cousin straight in the eyes. Mei then spoke up "Is Mizu ok?" Hina then looked to the 2 women infront of her as she spoke "It looks like she will be o.k, Sakura has treated her, they have all gone to the Hospital to make sure" Hina then put her entire focus back on Yuzu. "You are just lucky that Mei was here to calm you down" Yuzu looked to Mei, then her cousin. " I think its best if I get some air for now, Hina can you stay with Mei for a bit" Mei went to say something but Yuzu gave her a look that stopped any words from leaving her mouth. "Fine, you better cool off and when you get back you need to have your head straight, this is the last time I'm covering for you"

Without another word Yuzu left, she quickly grabbed a shirt and jacket as she made her way down to the beach. "A walk along the beach will be nice" Yuzu said to herself as her feet touched to sand.

 **BACK AT THE MANSION AT THE SAME TIME**

"Are you o.k Mei?" Mei looked at Hina, she had so many questions, she was still trying to process what exactly had happened today. They made there way to the lounge room and sat on the sofa. Mei kept looking at the clock every 2 minutes, by the 15th time Hina felt she had to say something to soften the mood. "Dont worry she will be o.k" Mei looked straight at Hina "I…..I never knew Yuzu had that side to her" Mei didn't shift her gave from Hina. "You look just as surprised as me when I found out my cousin was into girls" Hina gave Mei a smile, she immediately put her head down "so Yuzu told you?" it was barely a whisper but Hina heard it. "Well I dont really know if she told us or we forced it out of her, but when she did I gotta say I was so relieved" Mei looked up at Hina "Relieved? Dont you mean disgusted?" Mei felt calm around Hina and she didn't know why, is it because she is Yuzu's cousin? or maybe because she looks so much like Yuzu? "No relieved is the right word, our Family isn't really judgemental like that. I mean you lived together with Aunty and Yuzu, you should have felt that to right?" Hina poured herself and Mei a cup of tea, Mei then spoke after she took a sip "Yes you are right" Hina then shifted a little in her position as she spoke "well for me it was a little bit different though, mainly for 2 reasons" She took a sip from her cup as she continued "first one is i thought it was something way worse like she was addicted to drugs or something. second one was well…." Hina paused for a moment which caused Mei to look up from her cup and straight into Hina's eyes, her eyes were reflecting love and pain. It was the first time Mei was seeing a crack in the strong authoritative woman. "Its o.k you dont have to tell me" Mei spoke as she was trying to give a warm smile to her. "No it's o.k, I just struggle to say it out loud." Hina took a deep breath as she spoke "the second one was well, i to am in love with a girl" Mei kept her neutral face on as she spoke "i see, and would that girl by any chance be Sakura?" Hina nearly chocked on her tea as she put her cup down "huh!? i mean h..how did you know, how are you not surprised by this?" Mei gave out a small sigh ' these 2 really are cousins , they even over react the same' "Well I noticed how you look at her, its the same way that Yuzu used to look at me" Mei then clutched the ring under her shirt, the words that just left her mouth tasted bitter to say 'used to, Yuzu used to' Mei was brought out of her thought as Hina placed a hand on her shoulder "Dont worry too much about Yuz, she is pretty stubborn, you just have to be patient" Mei then nodded as she looked at Hina "You should confess to her, I know her and Yuzu aren't really together" Hina moved back "ahh she lasted longer than we expected. we actually had a bet going on." Hina took a breath as she spoke again "I couldn't do that, i don't want to lose our friendship" Mei could see that Hina was getting upset. "lets talk about something different than our love lives shall we?" Hina gave a wide smile which instantly reminded Mei and Yuzu.

Back at the beach Yuzu was walking aimlessly along the shore line, she quickly pulled out her phone "its already been an hour I should head back" Yuzu turned on her heel, she noticed a group of about 10 people walking her way, they were laughing and chatting as they walked passed her Yuzu could feel the intense stares. She went to turn around and say something when she was suddenly pushed to the ground, she instantly kicked the guy off as she stood up 3 others lunged at her, she blocked 2 only to have the third one kick her right in the ribs. she kneeled down to the ground as 3 more came charging at her she quickly threw sand into their eyes then tripped them all as she spun her leg under their feet. She got to her feet she quickly slowed her breathing down and look at the attackers they were all in different fighting stances 'these guys are properly trained in martial arts form, and they mean business. I better not take them lightly' Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she realised 1 was missing 'wait there were 10 of them where is the last on-' Yuzu felt a needle pierce her side, her whole body felt heavy then everything went black.

Yamato and Sakura were back at the house now, Hina explained how Yuzu spilled the beans and they all agreed to not let Kai know "Although you all owe me 50 bucks so don't forget to pay up when we get back home" Sakura and Yamato sighed. Hina then turned to the clock "Geez Yuz is really taking her time on this one" Hina then stood up "She's never taken this long, i mean its been 3 hours now. I know Yuz can take care of herself but we better look in case." Hina turned to Yamato "Yamato can you have a look along the beach, here take your radio with you too in case something happens"

"Yes Captain, i wont be long" Mei was tapping her finger and foot, Sakura and Hina both gave each other concerning looks "I said not to worry didn't I? we are just taking extra precaution thats all" Hina tried to give a smile. 15 minutes later Yamato radioed in " Captain Hina are you there" she answered immediately with Mei and Sakura by her side "Yes, did you find her, did she fall asleep again" Hina and Sakura both giggled a little but the answer that Yamato gave made then both silent instantly "I….I think something has happened to the Cap, her phone is here and it looks like there has been a bit of a struggle" Mei instantly felt her chest tighten she looked to Hina and Sakura they were both already walking out the door "o.k give me your co-ordinates ill be there right away" Both Mei and Sakura stopped as Hina turned to them "Sakura im going ahead, you stay here with Mei, ill send Yamato back as soon as I get there o.k?" Sakura hugged Hina as she spoke "o.k but please be careful, if they are able to take Yuzu they must be strong right?" Hina moved back as she looked to Sakura "Not if she was caught off guard, we all know she wasn't exactly in the best state of mind" Hina then looked to Mei "Dont worry Ill figure this out" Hina then ran off to where Yamato was.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **I hope im keeping it interesting enough, thank you for the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhh hello everyone, i hope you are all enjoying the story as much as i am writing it. Thank you for the reviews, likes and follows. Happy reading :)

Anyway here it is

 **CHAPTER 10**

Mei sat there staring at the clock intensely. Yamato had already returned and Sakura had left to join Hina in the investigation. "ummm Mei-san would you like to go to bed now? its already past midnight" Yamato tried to give Mei a warm smile. Mei didn't hear Yamato, she hadn't even noticed that there was a knock at the door. She was then brought out of her thoughts as she felt a hand place onto of her own. "Mei-chan are you o.k?" Mei looked up to see her mother staring lovingly at her. "m…mother? its Yuzu" Ume quickly grabbed Mei and hugged her tightly "I know darling, thats why im here, your father said he will take care of everything at the Academy, so I told him to rest. I know my Yuzu, she is strong" Mei then openly cried as Ume rocked her to sleep.

A few hours later Mei shot up, she quickly scanned the room, she was back in her room. She jumped out of bed and made her way downstairs, she heard voices coming from the kitchen, she entered to see Hina, Sakura,Yamato, Ume and Kai all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ume went to greet Mei first "Mei-chan G-" Mei quickly cut her off "why are you all eating breakfast? shouldn't you be going after Yuzu?" Kai got up from his seat, he knelt down so that he was eye level with Mei "I understand your frustration Mei-chan. Don't worry we will get Yuzu back" Kai then looked at everyone at the table then back at Mei as he continued "But even we need to eat, especially if we want to be at full strength, we have no idea what trouble we are going to run into" Kai then gestured for Mei to join them. After everyone eating breakfast and the table cleared the atmosphere changed from calm to very intense and serious. Mei sat next to Ume and Yamato as Hina, Sakura and Kai sat opposite them. "Hina" Kai looked to his daughter, Hina cleared her throat as she spoke "So from the information I have gathered it looks like there were 10 attackers" Both Mei and Ume gasped at the same time, Hina didn't flinch as she continued on "There was no blood at the scene which is a good thing, but there was this" Hina then place the syringe on the table. Ume felt tears run down her cheeks "My baby" she then looked back up to Kai "please get my baby back" Kai held Ume's hand as he spoke "Ume i have spent the last 3 years next to Yuzu, she is a very strong and capable young woman. i have no doubt that she is fine. We might even find that she will come back to us before we even have to get her" Kai smiled at Ume and Mei, Mei could tell that he wasn't just trying to comfort them but that he was actually speaking the truth it put her mind at ease a little. "O.k judging by how much they would have injected Yuzu with she should be waking up about now" Sakura then turned to Hina as Hina stood up to speak "Which means we have approximately 24 hours to get to Yuzu and get her out"

"Why 24 hours Kai?" Ume looked to the strong tall man as she spoke "Well facts say that in any kidnapping the first 24 hours are the most important, after that well things get a little difficult and messy." Yamato raised his hand as if he was in school asking a question, Kai gave him a nod as if to say he could speak "ahhh Sir I would like to accompany on the extraction mission please" Kai gave out a sigh as he started to speak "Yamato, I understand your eagerness to help bring Yuzu back, its only natural to want to help the person thats been with you from the start. But I will need you here protecting Mei" Mei quickly butted in "I'll be fine, the more of you that go to help Yuzu the higher the chance of your mission being a success, correct?" Kai looked at Mei, he couldn't help but see the determination in her eyes "I appreciate that Mei-san, I really do. But my niece will make our lives not worth living if anything happened to you" Mei instantly blushed as Sakura, Hina and Yamato giggled a little. "Am i missing something here?" Ume was confused. Mei snapped her head towards her mother "ahh…..Yuzu and I will explain later" Ume's attention quickly went back to the trio that were getting ready to leave. Mei and Ume watched closely as Kai, Hina and Sakura were gearing up, after about 30 minutes of doing safety checks and making sure they had everything the trio prepared to leave "o.k, lets go get our Yuzu back girls" The three went to get into the black SUV when suddenly another Black SUV pulled up in the drive way

 **MEANWHILE A FEW HOURS EARLIER AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION…**

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, her body still felt heavy, she went to move but her hands were tied behind her back. She sat up as she regulated her breathing. She started to evaluate the situation 'o.k Yuzu lets see what we have here' She looked around the room it was empty, she could hear voices outside the door and shadows moving from the crack at the bottom of the door. She pulled her arms under and over her legs. 'so they used handcuffs' Yuzu thought to herself. 'This is gonna hurt' Yuzu bit the bottom of her lip as she dislocated her thumb and pulled her hand through the handcuffs. She quickly pushed her thumb back into place.'one more time' She then did they other hand. With both hands free Yuzu now sat with her legs crossed and closed her eyes as if she was meditating. "1,2…3,4' Yuzu counted the amount of different people she could hear outside. "so there are about 15 guys out there" Yuzu said quietly to herself. "Are you sure she is the right one?" Yuzu's head then shot up as she recognised the voice ' thats the boss I heard from when they tried to take Mei' Yuzu then heard the door knob move she quickly ran to the side of the door as she waited for whoever was going to open it on the other side.

Yuzu readied herself as the door slowly opened, she quickly went to punch for the face when her whole body froze mid-air "EHHHHH! What the Hell!?" The person just stood there not flinching an inch as Yuzu's fist is only centimetres away from her face "Now is that anyway to greet your sister Yuzuko?" Yuzu couldn't take her eyes off the mirror image of herself standing opposite her, everything about her was the same, her height, hair colour, even the eyes. There was only 1 difference, her hair was longer. Yuzu lowered her arm as she began to speak "Sister? I'm confused, i mean mum told me i was a twin but she died at birth, where have you been? how did you survive?" The other woman stood there as she leant on the door frame not taking her eyes away from Yuzu. "Heh does any of that matter now?" Yuzu quickly stepped forward "What? of course it does, wait till mama finds out Yukina" The other woman's face twitched at the sound of her old name "Thats not my name, my name is Nessa" Yuzu took another step closer so that they were only inches apart, she completed ignored all the other thugs standing close to them with their guns facing towards her. "It doesn't matter what name you want to be called you are still my sister" Nessa looked down at Yuzu's hands and noticed that they were no longer cuffed "It seems i underestimated you my dear sister" Yuzu smirked "believe it or not this is not the worst that i have been through, and as much as i love this reunion you still didn't answer my questions" Nessa then looked to her men and then back to Yuzu "and what makes you think you are in any position to be giving me demands?" Yuzu clenched her fists, Nessa noticed straight away "But you know what, im in a good mood today so how about we make a bet?" Yuzu looked confused "a bet?" Nessa smiled widely "Yip, i will pick my best fighter and if you win ill answer any and all questions you ask" Yuzu took a deep breath before she spoke "and if i lose?" Nessa pointed a finger right at Yuzu "then you must stop resisting and listen to whatever i say" Nessa then lowered her hand and held it out waiting for Yuzu to grab it "so its a deal?" Yuzu grabbed Nessa's hand and they shook as Yuzu answered "deal" Yuzu then followed her sister into a large dojo it could easily fit 200 people. Yuzu watched as there were about 100 people sparring at the time, they all looked extremely experienced, the whole room stopped as Yuzu and Nessa made their way to the middle of the room "thats enough!" The entire room was silent, everyone's eyes were on Nessa. Yuzu noticed how her presence showed nothing but authority, it was like everybody was waiting for the next command to come out of Nessa's mouth. "Ren step forward" Yuzu scanned the crowd, her eyes widened as a tall man stepped forward, his body was in perfect proportion, he had muscles all over his body but toned at the same time. He had intense dark brown eyes, his hair was a dark shade of red. He walked with pride and bowed respectfully as he stood in front of Yuzu and Nessa. "Yes Master"

"Ren you are to fight Yuzuko here, I need you to win, failure is not an option do you understand?" Ren stood up tall as he stared straight into Nessa's eyes "Yes Master, I will not fail" Nessa then gestured to the rest of the people to move to the edge of the room "Well Yuzuko are you ready?" Yuzu quickly took her shirt and jacket off and took her fight stance "Ready!" Nessa then stood in-between the 2 fighters as she spoke "o.k the rules are simple you 2 will fight till either one surrenders or is knocked out, other than that anything goes. got it?" Both fighters nodded then Nessa moved. Ren was first to attack doing a high kick, Yuzu blocked it 'ahh his kicks are heavy' Yuzu knew straight away this wasn't going to be an easy fight. After blocking the attack she went to counter but Ren was already striking with a punch to Yuzu's stomach. She instantly fell to the ground, Ren clearly had a lot of muscle but it didn't seem to slow him down, if anything Yuzu thought that maybe he could even be faster than her. As she looked up all she saw was a knee as Ren ran up and kneed her right under her chin causing her to fall back. On the sideline Nessa was laughing to herself 'well looks like this one is in the bag' Nessa snapped out of her thoughts as Yuzu stood back up and took a different fighting pose "Why are you laughing Yuzuko? Whats so funny?" Yuzu wiped the blood running down under her lip as she spoke "this is the most fun I have had in ages" Yuzu was now smiling widely as she stared straight at Ren. Nessa then stood there quietly as she waited for the fight to continue. Yuzu ran forward, just before she reached him she slid on her side wrapped both her legs around his right leg and twisted, Ren yell in pain as he fell to the floor. The entire room was silent the atmosphere was intense. Ren stood back up but with a slight limp this time. Yuzu moved forward once again she went to do a jump kick, Ren blocked it easily, she felt him grab her leg just like she did to Mizu, she quickly twisted her body and her fist made a direct hit to his face. Ren moved backwards as he covered his face, blood was rushing out, Yuzu had fallen to the ground and was back up again. "Ahh you broke my nose" Ren moved both his hands from his face. His entire face and front of his body was covered in blood. Ren made his way to Yuzu he went for a jab she dodged and went for another punch, Ren quickly grabbed her arm and held it in place as he landed a heavy blow to Yuzu's left side, she felt something crack and gasped in pain.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Sorry for the late update guys, i've been soooo busy, but I thought I should at least post this today. Again let me know any thoughts you have on this and I hope you enjoy it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone,thanks again to everyone that has left a review.

Happy reading :)

CHAPTER 11

 **AT THE AIHARA BEACH MANSION**

Everyone turned as a black SUV pulled up. Kai, Hina and Sakura all pulled their guns out, Kai was the first to speak "Who else knows this location?" Hina was the one to answer her father "100% no one father and we all know that Yuzu would never give up any details" Yamato quickly motioned for Mei and Ume to head inside "ahh what the!?" Yamato was quickly pushed to the side as Mei ran past him and to the person exciting the vehicle "YUZU!" Everyone lowered their guns and smiles were across their faces. Kai turned to Ume as he gave her a smile and spoke "see I told you she would most probably come back before we had to go get her" Ume had tears down her eyes. "YUZU!" Mei screamed, within seconds of getting out of the SUV Yuzu had fallen to her knees and was losing consciousness, everyone ran to her SUV quickly backed out and was already out of sight. Mei held Yuzu in her arms "Sakura quickly do something!" Kai had already pulled his phone out, he froze as he heard Yuzu speak, it was weak but everyone heard it "n…no hos..pi..tals" and with that the blonde lost consciousness. Sakura was at Yuzu's side checking her over. Kai turned his attention to the young Medic "How is it looking Sakura?" Sakura quickly relayed what she had found so far "She has 4 broken ribs on her left side, a very deep cut on the underside of her chin that will need stitches, both of her thumbs have been dislocated then snapped back" Hina quickly interrupted "she must have been in handcuffs" Hina knelt down and placed her hand on Yuzu's as Sakura continued. "Her right shoulder has been dislocated as well and will need to be put back in place. To top it off she has multiple bruises all over her body" Sakura then let out a sigh "Just what did you go through in the last 8 hours Yuzu?" Hina looked up to her father "What should we do Dad?" Kai knelt down and picked Yuzu up in one sweep, he held her so delicately as if she would shatter if even a feather touched her, he turned and started to make his way inside as he spoke "we treat her and once she is recovered we find out who did this to her and….." everyone felt the anger raging from the tall strong man, as he spoke his words were like knives "I will make them pay for hurting my family!" Mei was following behind Kai, Hina grabbed her hand and tried to give her a reassuring smile "Dont worry, Sakura is the best at what she does" Watery violets met soft emeralds "but shouldn't we take her to the hospital still?" Hina shook her head as she looked to were her Father and Sakura had disappeared to then back to Mei "trust in Yuzu. If she said no Hospitals then there will be a good reason" Hina then gestured towards Ume "I think you need to be there for Aunty at the moment, i will go see if Sakura and Dad need a hand" Mei nodded before she spoke "We have a lot of medical supplies, if you need anything ask one of the maids. Hina then ran off down the hall. Mei moved her mother to the sofa. "Bec could we please make some tea" Bec bowed politely before moving to the kitchen to do what Mei had asked her. Yamato sat on the opposite couch his eyes kept wandering to the direction Hina had run then out the window then back to the hallway again. Mei was the one to break the silence "If you want to go you can" Yamato's head shot up he quickly shook his head even though his eyes were saying the complete opposite "no its fine, i would probably get in the way, plus if you thought the Cap was bad when she gets in the mood, well the Sargent is another level" Both Mei and Yamato now looked at the older woman as a soft chuckle came from her while she was leaning on Mei's shoulder "well I guess it must run in the family" Ume pulled her head up as she looked at the other 2 occupants in the room, they all shared a small smile as she sat there in silence. The comfortable silence was broken as all three heads shot up as they heard Yuzu scream in pain "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mei quickly stood up but Yamato's hand held her in place as he spoke "Dont worry Mei they are probably putting her shoulder back into place, she will still be unconscious. Mei held back the tears, she knew she had to be strong for her mother and Yuzu right now.

After 3 hours of waiting as patiently as they could all three stood up as Hina and Sakura entered the room. Ume was the first to speak as she grabbed a hold of Sakura's hands "my baby, how is my baby Sakura-chan?" Sakura pulled Ume into a warm hug as she spoke she looked over to Mei and Yamato who were also waiting for an answer "The worse part is over now, its lucky that she is a fast healer, she just needs a good long rest." Yamato then raised his hand, it was a bit of a habit for him, which everyone on the force was used to by now "Yes Yamato?" Hina answered "Where is the sergeant?" Hina looked worried as she answered "i'm not sure exactly, after everything settled down he said he had to blow off some steam" Sakura then spoke "would you like to see her?" All three heads nodded. The group made their way down to the medical bay where Yuzu was. Everyone stopped when a loud thump could be heard every 5 to 10 seconds. "What is that?" Ume asked. Hina, Sakura and Yamato went into high alert "Stay behind me everyone" Hina drew her gun, they all made their way down the hallway as the thumps were getting louder. "its behind this door" Hina whispered. Mei then spoke softly "thats my fathers old boxing gym" Hina then let out a loud sigh as she put her gun away and slid the down open with her back facing the inside of the room, she already knew what was on the other side. Everyones jaw dropped except for Hina. The sight before them left them all speechless. Another loud thump! Without even looking Hina asked the group "its my dad isn't it?" Yamato was the first to speak " Yes, I heard that you shouldn't mess with the Sarg on a bad day but…" Yamato was lost for words as he watched Kai. He was already drenched in sweat, he wasn't wearing any gloves and was just punching the bag repetitively. There was already 6 bags thrown to the side where Kai had just punched a hole straight through them. A few more hits then THUMP another bag fell to the ground. Kai picked the bag up with one hand, threw it to the side, grabbed another one hooked it up on the chain, then started punching again. "The last time I seen him like this was when Yuzu's father passed away" Ume spoke softly as she watched Kai with a frustrated look on his face. "Lets leave him for now, i think we can all agree that will be best" Sakura smiled to the group as they closed the door and made their way back to where Yuzu was.

Mei slowly opened the door, the sight before her brought tears to her eyes, Yuzu had a breathing mask on, her face was in bandages as well as right shoulder and both her hands. Mei slowly walked over to Yuzu and sat next to her, she lightly placed her hand on Yuzu's left arm, she tried to stop herself from trembling but the more she took in the condition of the blonde the more her body trembled. Ume quickly sat next to Mei, placing her hand on top of Yuzu as her sobbed quietly. Hina then looked to Sakura and Yamato as she spoke "lets leave them for now, we still have to try and find out who did this" After the three left, Mei and Ume sat in an comfortable silence.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, her body was still in a lot of pain. As she got here barrings she looked around the room 'what happened?' Yuzu's mind was still cloudy from what had happened, she then turned to her right to see Mei and Ume both asleep with their heads lying on top of their crossed arms. Yuzu smiled softly as she tried to get out of bed without waking either of them. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over both Mei and Ume as she slowly made her way out side. Yuzu quickly looked at the clock '11.45pm, everyone is probably asleep' she thought to herself. After a very slow and painful walk out the room and down the hallway, Yuzu passed the sofa as a smile passed her lips, Hina and Sakura were both asleep leaning on each other with their heads touching and a blanket spread across them. "I wish you 2 would confess already" Yuzu said softly as she readjusted the blanket on the 2 women. She proceeded outside to the verandah and sat on the bench facing the ocean. Yuzu sat their in silence as she watched the waves rolling in and the beautiful reflection of the moon on the waters surface "Calming isn't it?" Yuzu snapped her head around which also made her wince in pain as she moved to fast "Uncle, did I wake you?" Kai smiled sweetly at his niece as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat next to her. "I havent slept yet, I wanted to make sure you were ok first" Yuzu hung her head low as she spoke "sorry for all the trouble i caused" Kai rubbed Yuzu's back as she leant into his side "Dont worry about it, as long as you are o.k. Although we will need to speak about what happened to Mizu later" Kai then took a deep breath as he continued to talk "We used to do this all the time you know, sometimes it makes me wonder if you maybe you picked the habit up from him?" Yuzu looked up at her uncle as a genuine smile was across her face "really? you think I'm like Dad?" Kai gave his niece another kiss on the fore head as he nodded "In more ways then one" Yuzu looked back out to the sea as she started to be in deep thought "What did you guys used to talk about?" Kai then copied his niece and watched the waves rolling in "Anything and everything. It was like the ocean would wash all our problems away." Kai's gaze then softened and a stray tear left his eyes as he spoke "I miss him very much" Yuzu looked up, her eyes widened, she had never seen her uncle this vulnerable, his image was always strong and unwavering. Kai quickly wiped the tear away and cleared his throat "ahem this is between us, right?" Yuzu smiled and shook her head. The pair sat in silence for another hour, Kai could see that Yuzu was in deep thought and he knew to leave her for now. Yuzu always did go to her uncle for advise whenever she had a problem. Kai looked over his niece again taking in all the injuries she had just recently suffered. Yuzu could feel her uncle looking at her and with a low and shaky voice she spoke "Yukina" Kai looked confusedly at his niece as he waited for her to elaborate more information. Yuzu still kept her gaze on the water "Yukina is alive and she is the one who did this" Yuzu slowly stood up and lent on the railing. Kai also stood up and placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder "What exactly happened?" Kai and Yuzu locked eyes, Kai couldn't help but see the conflict that Yuzu was having. "It's a bit of a long story, but I am the only one that can end this that much I know"

"You cant do everything on your own, you should know that by now" Yuzu took a deep breath then looked back out to the Sea "She is running the Ozuka Clan and to top it off all of the people under her are intensely trained in many different styles of martial arts" Yuzu placed a hand over her injured rib side and she felt it a little hard to breath, her mind then wandered back to how she had got the injuries.

 _(Yuzu reminiscing on the fight with Ren.)_

 _Yuzu yelped in pain as she felt her ribs crack and a sharp pain being sent straight through her entire body. She tried to free her arm but he had a tight grip. Yuzu turned her body as far as it would go and pulled as hard as she could. She felt her shoulder dislocate, Ren felt the sensation and was quickly caught off guard, Yuzu saw her moment, she was blocking out a lot of pain at this very moment. With her free hand she punched Ren square in the face again he let go of Yuzu's arm and fell to the ground. More blood was spilling everywhere, Yuzu was on the ground trying to catch her breath, she was finding it hard especially with the broken ribs. 'I need to end this in the next couple of moves' Yuzu quickly put her attention back on Ren as he was now standing again. "Come on you little bitch!" Ren was charging towards Yuzu, she got to her feet, Ren went to strike with a punch to Yuzu's injured side, she quickly blocked it and countered with her elbow, Ren lost his balance, Yuzu didn't waste any time, she was now in front of him with all her strength she gave him a uppercut, he flung in the air and a loud thump could be heard in the room as he landed on his back. Yuzu's breathing was getting heavier by the second she was caught off guard as he grabbed her leg and puled her onto her back as well. Ren was now on top of Yuzu and choaking her, Yuzu swung both her legs up and around Ren's neck then pulled down, the position was changed now with Yuzu on top and Rens head in-between her legs as she had him in a choak like hold. Yuzu then elbowed him in the head and he was knocked out._

Yuzu looked back at her uncle now as she spoke. "She made me fight her strongest fighter so that I could ask any questions I wanted" Kai spoke next "Not for your freedom?" Yuzu shook her head "Then how did you get away?" Yuzu turned to her uncle and gave him a weak smile "She knows that I will go back" Both Kai and Yuzu turned their heads as they heard someone speak "You are not going back out there Yuz" Hina and Sakura were now standing by the door. Yuzu turned her attention to her cousin and friend as she spoke " Its complicated an-" A new person butted in which caused the whole group to turn to the said person "How complicated could it be, plus i'm sure we will all be able to keep up with whatever information you have" Mei stepped forward speaking in her Chairwoman voice. Yuzu knew that Mei was serious and she didn't dare question her, but there was too much at stake right now and Yuzu didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Yuzu gave a sigh of defeat "o.k, o.k you all made your points, should we take this conversation inside?" Everyone made their way to the living room, Mei waited for Yuzu, as Yuzu got close Mei placed a hand on her cheek "are you ok Yuzu?" Yuzu just nodded and carried on inside. After everyone was sitting Yuzu took another breath as she begun "I'll tell you everything that I know" Everyone in the room nodded Yuzu explained who Yukina was and everything that happened up till her fight with Ren was over. "So what happened when you won? did she answer your questions?" Sakura asked but before Yuzu could answer, Hina cut in "wait so i have another Cousin? I didn't know Yuz was a twin" Kai was then the one that spoke up. "Twins run in our family, me and Yuzu's father were twins" Everyone turned their attention to Yuzu as she began to speak up "I was shocked myself when you I found out. After I won she stayed true to her word and answered my questions" Yuzu took in a slow breath as she went to continue "It turns out that she was taken right after we were born, she was brought up in the Ozuka clan by the leader himself. She is the only Heir. Yukina or Nessa as she said her name was, planned everything. Mei was never the target, she knew that if she put my family in danger that I would come." Hina spoke up "So i take it she wants something from you then?" Yuzu nodded to her cousin "Yes, she wants me to join her" The whole room fell silent, Mei then asked a question "You still haven't said how you got away, did she just let you go?" Yuzu went to speak when a knock came to the door. "Who could it be at this time?" Kai spoke as he got up the answer the door, everyone followed him, Mei couldn't help but notice Yuzu looking like she was in a lot of pain and not just physical. "Ummmm excuse me you cant just walk in here like that" Yuzu and Mei both turned their heads to see Nessa walking in with 4 men all dressed in black suits. Hina and Kai went to draw their guns but the sound of Yuzu's voice stopped them "It's o.k, iv'e been expecting her" Nessa made her way over to Yuzu and Mei "Well, well, well, I have to say I am surprised that you are up after all the injuries you suffered from your fight" Hina stood in between Yuzu and Nessa as she spoke "Yeah, no thanks to you!" Nessa gave Hina a glare "You would be best to move 'cuz'" Hina went to step forward but Yuzu placed her hand on Hina's shoulder and nodded for her to move. "What do you want Nessa?" Nessa stepped forward her and Yuzu now eye to eye she immediately slapped Yuzu's side with the broken ribs, Yuzu winced in pain as she held her gaze on her sister. Nessa then went to hit Yuzu's shoulder when Mei stepped in and slapped her hand away. "You would be best to keep your bitch at bay my sister" Nessa gave Mei a death stare as she spoke cold and stern. Yuzu stepped forward as she spoke "She is not my 'bitch' and you didn't answer my question" Nessa sat down and poured herself a cup of tea "I just had to see it for myself" she then pointed to where Yuzu's injuries are "I mean, you should be bed ridden for at least 2 weeks but here you are nearly 8 hours later already walking on your own. Plus I did say I would come and see you didn't I?"

Yuzu sat across from her sister "Yes you did but I didn't think you would come this soon" Mei then decided to speak "I still don't understand what is going on here, why are we not arresting this woman!?" Nessa looked up to her Uncle "I'm sure Uncle Kai can explain" Kai bowed his head in defeat "We cant arrest her as we don't have any solid evidence yet and she knows it" Nessa quickly sat up and turned here attention to the room "But if you all myst know I'm here to take my sister back with me" Everyone stood in front of Yuzu "There is no way you are taking Yuz again!" Yuzu then pushed pass everyone, she turned as she spoke "Please dont come after me this is something I have to do a-" Hina cut her off "What are you talking about? are you seriously going back there?" Yuzu gave the group a small smile, Kai and Yuzu locked eyes and without any words it was like they knew what the other wanted to say. Kai placed his shoulder on his daughter as he spoke "Hina, family trust each other right?" Hina looked up to her dad with tears in her eyes "Then we need to trust that Yuzu knows what she is doing right now o.k?" Yuzu then started to make her way to the black SUV, they all felt helpless as they watched Yuzu going to leave, Yuzu went to get inside when she felt a hand grab her wrist "Please Yuzu, dont leave. We just found each other again and now-" Yuzu placed a finger over Meis lips, she then placed something in Mei's hand. Kai was now by Meis side he placed a hand on her shoulder, Yuzu gave her uncle a smile as if to say thank you as she got into the SUV. They all watched until the vehicle was no longer in view.

Mei then looked down in her hand was Yuzu's badge with her matching ring inside.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **Sorry for the major delay, kinda been struggling at juggling my schedule at the moment.**

 **Also please let me know of the longer chapter? should i write the future chapters this long?**

 **Hope you all enjoy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay guys, just been a bit busy. But here is chapter 12, I hope you all enjoy :)

CHAPTER 12

4 weeks had passed and no one had heard anything from Yuzu. Ume was distraught, Mei had decided to move back in with her mother hoping that she could help her feel better.

Hina, Sakura, Kai, Yamato and Mei were all having dinner one night, trying to make a plan. "Seriously Dad its been 4 weeks and we haven't heard a word. We should be looking for her" Hina was passed angry by this point. Kai took a bite of his food as he spoke "No, I trust Yuzu, you should to. We need to carry on as usual. Plus you should be focussing on your training, its only 1 week till the Tournament now" Sakura was the next to speak "Should we really still be going through with the Tournament, I mean it was Yuzu's idea to start with, it will feel strange going without her." Sakura gave a sad smile to the group "Thats exactly why we should go, the Cap wouldn't want us all being depressed here" Everyone nodded to Yamato's comment.

All the attention was now on Mei as she was sitting quietly staring at her food "How are you holding up Mei" Hina placed her hand on top of Mei's as she spoke. Mei looked up to Hina, her eyes were no longer a vibrant violet, they looked dull. Mei had lost a lot of weight, she had black bags under her eyes and she barely spoken a word since Yuzu had left. Mei just gave the group a nod as she continued to stare at her food. Kai's phone rang, he excused himself as he took the call. After talking for about 10 minutes he returned with a slight agitated look on his face. "Is something wrong Dad?" Kai looked to the group. "it looks like I'm needed back in Canada, something has come up that only I can deal with" Hina quickly stood up as she spoke "What? what about Yuz? I thought you said Team Alpha are covering for us whi-" Kai gave his daughter a stern look, which silenced her immediately. The rest of the dinner was quiet, after finishing their meals everyone went their separate ways.

The next week went slowly for Mei, her father was still covering for her at the Academy, she spent most of her days reading books on Martial arts and becoming familiar with the Okogi and Ozuka clan background. Mei had met up with Kai on many occasions to ask him questions , she wanted to understand Yuzu's family background better. But Kai was gone now so Mei was back to reading through History and Books. She had met with Hina and Sakura a few times to talk about what had happened while Yuzu was with them, but they would always tell her she should hear it from Yuzu herself.

It was now the day of the competition, Mei was invited by Hina and Sakura to come watch. Only Hina and Yamato would be entering, after wishing the 2 good luck Sakura and Mei made their way to the seats. The stadium was packed with over 8,000 people and there was over 4000 people competing. The stadium had 50 different area sized rooms which helped to accommodate the amount of people attending. Mei didn't like watching people fight but this was something that she knew Yuzu had a passion for so of course she would be there.

After a few hours they were down to the top 20, both Yamato and Hina had made it. The next match was a random double team match, luckily for Yamato and Hina they got paired together.

Hina and Yamato were the first to take the stage, they waited patiently for their opponents to arrive. They both turned their heads around as they heard Mei yell from the crown "YUZU!" Hina couldn't believe it. Yuzu was walking with Nessa right next to her.

Hina ran towards Yuzu but as she locked eyes with her cousin she was frozen where she was, she couldn't explain it but something was different with Yuzu. Nessa had the biggest smirk on her face, Yamato quickly pulled Hina over to their side "Calm down Captain, I'm sure that this is part of the Caps plan. At least we know she is o.k right?" Hina looked over to Yuzu, she had a serious expression on her face and her eyes weren't a bright emerald anymore, they were more like a deep forest green.

Yuzu had taken the stage without saying a word to either of the 2 and her expression not changing.

Up on the seats Sakura was having a hard time keeping Mei in her seat. "Calm down Mei or we will get kicked out" Mei watched as tears started to fall, Yuzu looked tired and worn out her hair had lost its shine and her smile was no where in sight. Sakura grabbed Meis hand and gave it a squeeze as she talked "We have to trust in Yuzu, remember?" Mei gave Sakura a small nod as she waited for the match to start.

Back down on the stage Hina was fuming "hey! don't you have anything to say to us?" Her rage kept building as her question was met with silence. "Come on captain clearly they don't want to talk" Yamato answered as both Yuzu and Nessa were already in their fighting positions. "Yes, he is right 'cuz' we don't want to talk" Nessa had the biggest smirk all over her face, as if to say that she has won. 'BEEP' the buzzer sounded for the fight to start, Yuzu wasted no time as she sprinted forward towards the other 2 and within seconds she punched Yamato hard in the stomach, he quickly fell to the ground, Hina went to land a kick, but yuzu quickly ducked then upper kicked Hina right under her chin. "Captain a….are you o.k?" Yamato ran to her side and helped her up. "hahahahahahahahahahah you are pathetic, how dare you have the Okogi name" Nessa laughed. Hina got to her feet as Nessa and Yuzu were approaching them. "ahhh Yuz really didn't hold back on that kick" Hina whispered to herself "Yeah that punch was pretty brutal too" Yamato stated.

"What should we do?" He looked to Hina, "we fight!" Hina ran forward, Nessa looked to Yuzu "You take her, i'll have some fun with him" Yuzu just nodded as they both headed towards their targets. Hina jumped into a spinning kick, Yuzu blocked with her forearms and grabbed both of Hina's legs "heh that wont work on me Cuz!" Hina placed both hands on the ground and pulled Yuzu down onto her back. Yuzu got back up on her feet in one sweep, before Hina could get her footing Yuzu was already on the offence, she landed a jab right to the side of her face, Hina immediately countered by elbowing as hard as she could on Yuzu's right shoulder 'crack' Yuzu fell to the ground gripping her shoulder in pain. "Ahh Cuz i-" Hina felt pain on her left side as Nessa had landed a high kick to her left side. She fell to her knees, as she looked up she saw that Yamato slowly trying to get back up. Before she could make her next move Nessa had her arms wrapped around her neck and was choking her "Here sister now is your time….finish her" Hina's eyes began to water as Yuzu raised her arm getting ready to strike. A black flash crossed her eyes "Yuzu" Hina watched as Mei had ran on the stage and had Yuzu in a embrace. Yuzu still had her hand up, Nessa pushed Hina to the ground as she approached the couple, Sakura quickly made her way next to Hina. 'BEEP' The ending buzzer went off followed by a voice over the speakers "ahem…..due to unauthorised personal on the fighting stage, we have no choice but to disqualify all 4 participants affective immediately, please exit the stage"

Yuzu pushed Mei off as she followed Nessa off the stage, they all quickly caught up to Yuzu and Nessa. Hina was the first to speak "so is that it? you just forget about us now?" Yuzu turned to face them, Hina gritted her teeth as Nessa kept her smirk on her face. "What do you want me to say?" Yuzu's voice was lifeless and cold. Mei then stepped forward as she pulled out the matching rings on her necklace "I don't know what you have done to Yuzu, but she will come back to me" Mei then looked straight at Yuzu as she spoke again "I want to marry you Yuzu, i will wait a lifetime for you" Nessa quickly cut in "Well you should just get used to waiting then, because she is NEVER coming back, hahahahahahah" Seeing Hina in so much pain really hurt Sakura, she decided to say something "Why wont you let her go you bastard!?" Nessa stepped forward as she gripped the bottom of Sakuras chin as she spoke "Now what makes you all think that Im holding her hostage or something?" They all looked at each other confused as Nessa continues to speak "Let me get something very clear right now, Yuzuko is no prisoner or hostage, she is free to leave anytime she wants" They all gasped as they looked to the blonde "Yuz is it true?"They all stared at the blonde as they waited for her answer "yes" Was all Yuzu said as she looked to Nessa and turned around to leave "well i guess i win" Nessa gave them all a wide smile as she skipped behind Yuzu. "No yuzu don't leave me please, i'll do anything" Mei was on her knees crying "Come with me then" Mei quickly looked up, Yuzu still had her back to them but she had stopped walking. Mei ran to her side and grabbed her hand "Hey i didn-" Nessa tried to speak but froze halfway through her sentence as Yuzu just looked at her. "Wait Mei you cant just go with them, its dangerous!" Sakura tried to get through to her. Mei turned around one last time as she spoke "Dont worry, i trust Yuzu with my life"

The ride back was silent, "is your shoulder o.k?" Mei tried to comfort Yuzu but all she got in return was a cold reply "im fine" Mei couldn't believe her eyes as she exited the SUV and looked at the huge mansion in front of her. She had been brought up in a very high class living condition but even this was too much. As they made their way inside they were greeted with 30 maids "Welcome back ladies" They all bowed as they greeted the trio. Yuzu and Nessa walked straight past the maids, not even acknowledging them. She quickly followed behind the twins as they went up a huge set of stairs, once they got to the top Nessa was the first to speak as she turned to face Yuzu, "I will see you in half an hour in fathers room" Nessa then quickly glanced at Mei then back to Yuzu as she spoke again "You know that Father is not going to approve this" Yuzu turned to go up the left side of stairs as she spoke "You should know by now that i dont care what that man thinks or wants" Mei turned around to see Nessa exit up the right side of the stairs.

The atmosphere around Yuzu was cold and lifeless, the total opposite of what Yuzu usually was. After walking for nearly 10 minutes Yuzu stopped at a door, she opened it then turned to Mei "You can stay in here" Mei walked inside as she turned to Yuzu "what about you?" Yuzu turned her back to Mei as she went to leave "I have a meeting to attend, you can do whatever you want" Mei quickly grabbed Yuzu's hand and turned her around "Why are you doing this Yuzu? I know this isn't the real you!" Yuzu just ignored what Mei was saying then gestured for a nearby Maid to come over. "This maid will attend to whatever you need, dont bother me" Yuzu quickly left. Mei fell to her knees "Yuzu what happened to you" Mei spoke in between sobs. "ahh you must be Mei" Mei looked up at the maid confusedly. "Yuzu ah I mean Lady Yuzuko told me all about you when she first came here" The maids smile disappeared quickly as if she remembered something. "Do you know what happened to Yuzu?" Mei gave the maid a pleading look as she stood back up. The maid started to fidget nervously as she spoke "well….ah…we all thought that she would be able to resist the Master but…" Mei grabbed the maids hands as she spoke "please tell me, i need to help her" The maid started to pull Mei down the hallway "it will be easier if i just show you"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **Sorry this one took so long, kinda got stuck writing another story, enjoy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Mei followed behind the maid closely, not a word had been spoken since they left her room. They stopped in front of a huge book shelf. The maid quickly pulled down one of the books which made the entire shelf open, revealing a staircase. "shall we?" They maid gestured for Mei to enter, they walked for another 5 minutes until they came to a complete stop "o.k we have to be quiet here Mei-san" the maid quietly whispered, Mei just nodded in return. She moved a few wooden boards, Meis eyes widened as she could see Yuzu and Nessa in a room with a man. He was taller then Kai, with silver hair, his eyes were jet black, wearing what looked like a very expensive business suit and had a cigarette in his mouth. Mei took in the sight of the man as he stood up from his desk and walked around to Yuzu and Nessa, pulling out a device Mei shivered as she heard him speak, his voice being as cold as winter "You know what to do" Mei continued to watch as Yuzu rolled up her sleeve and put her arm inside the device "We can trust her Father, i've been with her everyd-" 'SLAP' Mei covered her mouth as she watched the scene in front of her "insolent girl, who said you could speak?" Nessa was now on the ground with her hand covering her red cheek. Yuzu hadn't flinched at all, she just stood there as she looked the man straight in the eyes. 'BEEP' Mei looked to the maid but she just gave Mei a look as if to say i'll explain later. "Hmph seems like you are following the rules Yuzuko" Mei looked to Yuzu, she was standing straight, but Mei could see something different in her eyes, what is it? "I said I would, didn't I?" Yuzu then looked down to Nessa as she spoke again "Stand up Nessa" After a few moments he spoke again "so what is this i hear about you 2 being disqualified?" Nessa was the first to speak "i'm so sorry father, but there was a bit of an interference and….." He went to raise his hand to Nessa but the next words that left her mouth stopped him in his tracks "Yuzuko brought a guest back!" His attention quickly turned to Yuzu, he raised his hand and was just about to make contact with Yuzu's cheek when a hand stopped him "what is this? you dare to stop me!?" Yuzu held the mans hand in place as she looked him dead in the eyes "You don't get to lay a finger on me" Mei could feel the anger flowing from Yuzu as she spoke. He took a few steps back as he started laughing "hahahaha well then maybe I will have to lay a finger on your guest then, its the raven haired girl Mei Aihara isn't it?" Yuzu gritted her teeth, Nessa was the one to answer "Yes father, she even just came on her own"

The man started smirking "interes-" He was cut off as Yuzu had him pushed on the large desk with a pen held to his neck "You said th-" He quickly changed the position, Yuzu was now face planted on the desk, with her hands held behind her back, he leant in to her ear as he spoke "dont worry, I have not interests in the Aihara girl, as long as she stays out of my way" He gave Yuzu one last forceful shove as he let her go, Yuzu and Nessa were making their way to the door when the man spoke again "and yes, Yuzuko, I know what I said. Don't worry you will see this place as home soon enough" a few more steps by the sister's then the man spoke up again "Nessa you stay behind, I need to talk to you" Nessa looked to Yuzu as she stopped in her tracks. Yuzu carried on without looking back.

Mei looked to the maid, she carefully placed the boards back and they made their way back into the main hallway. They finally made it back to the room that Yuzu said Mei could stay in, as soon as the door closed Mei took a deep and long breath. "What was that? who was that? I have so many questions" The maid gestured for Mei to have a seat. "I think I will make some tea, this is a bit of a long story" After a few minutes the maid had made some tea and was pouring Mei a cup. "hmmmm where should I start?" Mei took a sip from her tea as she spoke "From the beginning perhaps?" The maid just nodded in return "Right well I guess the first thing is" she put her hands in her pocket and handed Mei a picture, as soon as she saw it tears started to run down her face "th….this is" The maid gave Mei a soft smile as she spoke "Yes, Lady Yuzuko gave me that picture, she said it was the most important thing on her right now and no matter what she didn't want to forget the person in that picture" tears started to drop onto the picture as Mei stared at it so intensely. It was an old picture that had definitely seen better days but she couldn't take her eyes off the blonde in the photo. It was Yuzu and Mei back in their high school days, both in their uniforms with a very happy Yuzu with her arm over a shy Mei. "i cant believe she still had this" Mei then looked up and could see that the maid was upset. "you know why Yuzu is being so different, don't you?" Mei looked straight through the maid, the maid slowly nodded as she started to speak "That device you saw was scanning for a chip the has been planted into her right forearm" Mei just nodded as she waited for the rest of the story.

"You see that chip slowly changes your personality, but with it the Master can have full control. He can see where you are at anytime, if your lying but most importantly…." Mei waited, she felt like the air had gotten thicker.

"He can turn your emotions off and erase your memories" Mei gasped as she heard the last sentence. "But I still dont quite understand how Yuzu fits into all of this?" Mei stood up and was pacing in the room, she stopped in her tracks as she heard the maid speak again.

"It was only a few days after she arrived back with Lady Nessa. Lady Yuzuko pulled me aside and said that she was going to save everybody that is stuck her under Masters control….including Nessa" Mei took a step back as she was trying to get her head around what was just said "Nessa? what do you mean? isn't she just as bad as this Master of yours?"

The maid quickly shock her head "No No No, Nessa is actually a very sweet young lady, but the Master has a chip in her too" Mei was shocked she didn't know what to say, the maid just continued as she knew she wasn't going to get a response from Mei right now " Lady Yuzuko picked up on it within a few days and decided to confront him and…." Mei couldn't hold her composure any longer "and!?" the maid sighed in defeat " that was the day she gave me that picture, she said that he didn't trust her and the only way he would is if she had a chip…so she did it. Lady Nessa was implanted with a chip at such a young age, she doesn't remember any of it. as far as she is concerned Master is her real father."

Mei didn't know what to do "So whats Yuzu's plan then?" The maid lowered her head as she spoke "I'm sorry Mei-san but it seems that Lady Yuzuko is already feeling the effects of the chip. I don't know how much longer she can hold on" Mei shook her head, there is no way that Yuzu would give in so easily. "I need to see her now" Before the maid could answer, another maid came barging in "Quick we will need to get the first aid kit ready!" Maid 2 shouted. Mei and Maid 1 both turned to the second maid, maid 1 answered first "Is it Master again?" Maid 2 just nodded as Maid 1 asked another question. "Training room?" another nod from maid 2. "i'm sorry Mei-san but it looks like I have an emergency to attend to" Mei quickly stepped forward as she spoke "Please let me come as well" Maid 1 hesitated for a second before she replied "o.k but you must stay out of the way, do you understand? you heard what Master said if you get in the way" Mei just nodded as she started to follow the maids down the hallway.

Mei had to cover her mouth to stop the gasps from escaping, the scene in front of her had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "haa you are a failure!" Nessa went flying across the room as she was side kicked by her 'Father'. She had already suffered a lot of injuries, Mei looked over the young woman. The blood was gushing from her head, 2 lacerations on her left leg which was also covered in blood. Mei couldn't watch anymore as she saw him stand on Nessa's head with one foot and getting ready to kick her side with his other foot. All Mei could hear was the yells of pain as each kick connected to Nessa's side.

"Make it stop Mei said" she felt a hand grab hers and the voice of the maid hit her ears "Sorry Mei-san, I know its hard but we are not allowed to interfere until Master is finished" Mei squeezed her eyes shut tighter, the sound of Yuzu's voice caused her eyes to shoot open "Stop this!" All Mei saw was a flash of blonde run past her and kick the man in the chest. The man was already recovered from the kick and now standing nose to nose with Yuzu. "This is none of your business Yuzuko" Mei watched as she saw pain and suffering in Yuzu's eyes "This is my sister, so it is my business" Yuzu didn't break eye contact as they had a stare down. He broke the silence "And what exactly do you plan on doing about all of this then hmmmmmm?" Mei noticed Yuzu quickly side glance at her then back to the Man. "I challenge you for the clan" There was gasps throughout the entire room, the Man stepped back as he wasn't expected that reply from the blonde. "hmph do you know what that means, little girl?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Yes I do, and I believe clan rules state that you cannot decline any challenge that is made to you"

After a few second of silence he spoke up "I dont plan on turning you down, you know that the challenge is to the death" Mei gasped as she heard the words leave his lips, she looked straight at Yuzu. She was standing tall in front of him, her eyes showed determination as she spoke "Yes i understand" Mei gripped her ring around her neck as he spoke again "very well we will fight at sunset tomorrow" He then turned and left the room, as soon as the door was closed the maid ran to Nessa's side. Mei couldn't even recognise her, Nessa's face was so swollen and her face was covered in blood. She looked up at Yuzu, she wanted to hold her but the maid quickly spoke which held Mei where she was standing "Lady Yuzuko, are you sure about this?" Yuzu turned her attention to the maid "To be honest I dont know if I can take him yet, but i cant sit back and watch anymore" Yuzu quickly turned on her heel as she went to leave "Please take care of Nessa, i'm going for a bath" Mei watched as Yuzu made her way to the door, her head shot up as she heard her name "Mei…..are you coming? There is something I want to ask you"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **So I think this story will only have a few more chapters till its finished. I hope you enjoy :)**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Mei followed Yuzu down the hall, it seemed to stretch forever. They finally turned and Yuzu opened the door "I thought we were going to the bath?" Mei looked around as it seemed they were in Yuzu's room. "we are, i have my own bath" Mei continued to follow as they walked through another door, her eyes widened as she looked at the huge spa area. It could easily be used as a spa resort bath area, surrounded by rocks and beautiful flowers, it even had a mini waterfall. "wow, this is beautiful Yuzu" Yuzu remained silent as she started to undress, Mei felt the blush on her cheeks straight away as she eyed the blonde woman. "Are you going to have a bath to, or just stand there and watch me?" Mei felt a sharp pain in her chest as Yuzu spoke to her with no emotion. She quickly got undressed and made her way into the spa.

Mei sat there taking in the sight of the blonde woman's naked body as she felt her face get hot. Yuzu could feel Mei's eyes on her, after a few minutes she finally spoke up "Do I have something on me Mei?" Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she looked into Yuzu's eyes, they were different, lifeless and cold. She watched as Yuzu sat leaning against the side as she looked Mei straight in the eyes before she spoke again. "Mei, if I dont make it I-" Yuzu was knocked back as Mei jumped to her and pulled her into a tight hug "No Yuzu dont talk like that!" Tears wear flowing non-stop as Mei held on to Yuzu.

"Mei let go, this is serious" Mei stayed silent as she continued to hold on to Yuzu as if she would disappear at any moment. Yuzu pulled her head back so that she could look Mei in the eyes, she slowly started to feel warm inside, Mei had so much emotion behind those deep violet eyes. "Mei I-" Mei quickly captured Yuzu's lips in a kiss, she pulled back after a few seconds "I love you Yuzu" Staring straight back into Meis eyes, Yuzu answered "I don't" Mei caught those lips again, this time with more passion, she pulled back as she spoke softly "I love you Yuzu" Mei saw a crack in Yuzu's armour before she answered again "I d…don't" Mei wrapped her legs around Yuzu and kissed her again this time Yuzu fought back for dominance as Mei slid her tongue in.

After pulling back Mei spoke once more, watching as Yuzu's eyes seemed to have softened "I love you Yuzu" Yuzu tried to hold the gaze as she spoke "I…..d.." she turned her face to the side "dont" Mei pulled Yuzu's face back to look at her "Look me in the eye's when you say it" Yuzu looked straight into Meis captivating violets, she could see how much pain and suffering the woman had been through and even after all she has been through, Yuzu still saw so much love in those eyes "I….d….." her voice lowered to nothing but a whisper, but Mei heard it loud and clear "do to"

The first few minutes after that were a blur to both women as they became lost in one another as they shared a deep and tender kiss with Years of held back emotions.

Yuzu stood up as Mei kept her arms and legs wrapped around her, cupping Meis ass so she wouldn't fall,she deepened the kiss as she made her way out of the Spa.

With their lips not parting once, Yuzu laid them down on the bed "Yuzu" Mei moaned into Yuzu's ear. Yuzu slid both her hands down Mei's body, reaching her hips she lifted both of Mei's legs up and wasted no time in slipping her tongue inside "Ohhhh….Yu…zu" Mei grabbed a fistful of blonde hair as she arched her back "Mei" Her body was hot, feeling Yuzu in-between her legs was sending her over the edge."Im nearly there Yuzu" Yuzu doubled her efforts, holding Mei in place she pushed her tongue as far as it would go "ahhhhhhhhhh" Mei felt pleasure wash over her she was panting uncontrollably. Before she could catch her breath Yuzu caught her lips "Yu-" Yuzu sucked on Mei's neck grabbing Meis breast at the same time. "i….cant take anym-" Yuzu kissed Mei again, Mei blushed as she could taste herself on Yuzu's tongue . "YUZU!" Mei felt 2 fingers slide inside her, her breathing become more uneven as Yuzu thrusted in and out, pushing deeper each time. "Mei, your so wet" Yuzu's voice was making her more wet, she tried to speak but she couldn't. Her body started moving in sync with Yuzu, her hips meeting every thrust from the blonde woman. Yuzu started kissing and sucking Mei all over, Mei's senses where out of control, her heart was beating so hard she thought it might beat out of her chest. "Yu…zu i'm cuming…" Yuzu thrusted faster until she felt Mei's juices running down her hand. Mei's entire body was shaking, she twitched a few more times as the orgasm was still flowing through her. Yuzu removed her hand and licked her fingers clean. Mei blushed as she watched Yuzu suck on the last finger. She lent over Mei, they were now eye to eye, Mei was still trying to calm herself down "All of you" Mei looked at Yuzu confusedly, Yuzu spoke again "I want to taste ALL of you" Her eyes widened as she realised what she was talking about "No I'm sensit-" She tried to place her hands to block Yuzu, but she moved them easily and started licking "You taste so good Mei" Mei flicked her head back as she felt another orgasm come over her. One last long deep lick then Yuzu's head came back up, she swallowed loudly then looked to Mei.

Yuzu slowly made her way back up to Mei, she leant down and kissed her, Mei happily returned the kiss, but something felt different, she could actually feel all of the feelings Yuzu has for her. She circled her arms around Yuzu's neck and pulled her body on top of hers.

After a few minutes Mei switched their positions and was now straddling Yuzu. "Mei" She kissed Yuzu's neck then started sucking hard, Yuzu held Mei's head as she moved her own head to the side to give the raven haired woman more access. "Yuzu" Mei ran her hands all over her body, Yuzu had a clearly formed six pack which Mei kissed all the way down, after parting her legs a smile came across Meis face "Yuzu your wet" and for the first time Mei could actually see Yuzu's feelings on her face, she was blushing hard and her eyes had a little shine in them.

Their eyes locked and Mei could read the look of longing in Yuzu's eyes, she kissed her way down the side of Yuzu's thighs, then slid her tongue in without hesitation. "Yuzu, your so sweet" Yuzu curled her toes as she felt herself coming to the edge.

Meis licks were getting deeper and longer, she moved her tongue to the top of Yuzu's slit and inserted 2 fingers "ahhhhhh…..Mei" She felt Yuzu's walls tighten around her fingers as she moved faster. Yuzu was sweating and her breathing was getting faster "ahhhhhh" Yuzu felt nothing but pleasure all through her body, Mei licked up all of Yuzu's juices, she slowly pulled her fingers out and started licking them clean.

"Mei" Her eyes widened as she looked to Yuzu and saw a smile on her face. A tear fell down Mei's cheek as she could see the brightness in Yuzu's eyes and the genuine smile on her face. Yuzu opened her arms, no words had to be spoken, Mei immediately laid next to Yuzu with her head on her chest, Yuzu wrapped both her arms around Mei like a bear hug.

They laid in a comfortable silence as they just listened to each others heart beats. Mei broke the silence first "Yuzu, tomorrow do-" Yuzu placed a finger on Mei's lips to silence her before she spoke up "Just for now Mei, lets have this moment" Yuzu pulled a blanket over them and tightened her hold on Mei. Mei just nodded as she held on to Yuzu. "I love you Yuzu" the next words that left Yuzu's lips made Mei openly cry "I never stopped loving you Mei"

The feeling of each others warmth and the sound of their hearts beating in sync was the last thing they both remembered before drifting off to sleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Mei's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of someone in pain, she looked around the room "Yuzu?" wrapping a sheet around her, Mei walked to where the sound was coming from.

Her eyes widened as she walked through a door and saw Yuzu crouched down holding her right arm, her whole body was shaking. "Yuzu!" Mei ran to her side, Yuzu was bitting her bottom lip trying to hold herself back from yelling in pain.

Mei was in panic mode, she didn't know what to do, she had never seen Yuzu in this much pain before "What should I do?" Yuzu moved her hand, Mei could see the shape of the chip glowing through Yuzu's skin.

Yuzu spoke in between breaths "It….w….will…pass….soon"

Mei felt so hopeless, she could see the agonising pain Yuzu was in, after 20 minutes Yuzu could feel the pain fading. She slowly stood up, closing her eyes she took 3 deep breaths.

She finally re-composed herself "What happened? why was your arm glowing?"

Yuzu started to head towards the bath as she spoke "It's because I keep resisting, the pain will only keep getting worse until I completely give in"

Mei grabbed Yuzu's wrist and turned her around "Why? why would you let him do this to you?"

Yuzu moved closer to Mei, she started blushing as she realised both her and Yuzu were still naked, but after Yuzu started to speak, she felt frustration take over her.

"Its not all about me Mei. There are hundreds of people stuck here under HIS control" She cupped Meis cheek as she continued to speak "Some from this chip, some are blackmailed."

Mei was crying by this point "But why, why does it always have to be you Yuzu?"

She leant in and kissed the raven haired women on the forehead as she spoke softly "Because I am the only one that can shoulder all of this and end it"

Mei didn't understand, wouldn't it be wiser if someone like Kai was challenging this man "How are you the only one that can do this?" Yuzu let another smile form on her lips "Because I have you Mei" She pulled Mei in to a hug as she spoke into Mei's ear "I should be dead now because of this chip, but thoughts of you are what keep a part of me to stay and not become a complete lifeless drone" Mei circled her arms around Yuzu and held her tight.

She felt a prick in the side of her neck, the room was going dark, the sound of Yuzu's voice was all she heard before she lost consciousness "I love you Mei, i'm sorry"

Yuzu held Mei in her arms, quickly lifting her up bridal style she made her way to the bed. She gently placed Mei on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. "I really do wish things could be different" Yuzu placed a few strands of hair behind Mei's ear.

A stray tear leaked from the side of Mei's eye, Yuzu leant in and kissed the tear away.

-Knock knock- "Enter"

Maid 1 entered as Yuzu spoke "Did you get what I asked for?"

Putting some items in Yuzu's hand the Maid answered "Yes Lady Yuzuko" she hesitated for a second before she continued to speak "Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Yuzu quickly put some clothes on as she was speaking "Trust me it will be better for everyone this way" Silence filled the room as Yuzu finished putting clothes on. "Is there something else?" She turned around to face the Maid as she waited for her to speak "ah Yes, Lady Nessa is asking for you"

Yuzu just nodded "O.k"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Hope you all like this one, been a bit busy lately.**

 **Let me know your thoughts if you have time and have a great day :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**First I would like to thank everyone that has left reviews, you guys are awesome.**

 **Please keep leaving me your feedback, i want to get better at this :)**

CHAPTER 15

Yuzu entered Nessa's room, she clenched her fists as she got closer to her sister. The sight was making her more angry by the second, she was hooked up to a IV, most of her face was bandaged up. Her leg was already in a cast and was elevated up to keep it straight.

Nessa stared at her sister as she started to get closer, she saw blood dripping from both of Yuzu's fist as she was clenching them too tight. She reached out and grabbed Yuzu's trembling hand "D….Dont do this" Yuzu tried to calm herself down as she spoke "we both know that isn't an option now"

When Nessa first started to investigate Yuzu she didn't think it was possible for someone to be that caring and loving for people, she was also happy and bright. looking back on her own child hood it was nothing but fighting, cold, lifeless and dark. She knew that Yuzu was her sister but for some reason she could never make the connection on how. Whenever she tried to focus on that part of her life it would become fuzzy and the man she called father was the only person she could remember.

Yuzu had tried to convince Nessa of what was really going on but she never wanted to hear it, plus from her memories it didn't make sense.

Yuzu pulled her hand away as she turned around and started to walk back out.

"If that is all you want to say, then I will be going, i have a fight to prepare for"

Nessa didn't know what this feeling was, but the thought of not having Yuzu in her life actually made her feel lonely. She wanted to speak but the words that left Yuzu's mouth left her speechless.

"Don't worry Sis im going to end this, once and for all" Yuzu turned around and gave Nessa a genuine smile then left the room.

"Sis" Nessa whispered to herself as a smile grew on her lips "Thats the first time she actually called me that" Nessa grabbed her phone and dialled a number.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Down the hall loud thuds could be heard "ahhhh" -thud- "NEXT!"

Yuzu stood, panting heavily with sweat all over her face and body. She glared at the large crowd of fighters, she gritted her teeth before she yelled again "NEXT!"

One side of the room already had 30 fighters either knocked out or being tended to by the maids.

The next fighter stood in front of Yuzu and took a fighting stance, 5 minutes later -thud- "NEXT!"

Maid 1 came up to Yuzu "Dont over do it, you wont have anything left for this afternoon"

Yuzu stayed facing the group of fighters as she spoke "I have to be prepared, I have to give it my all"

"You should eat something, you ha-" Yuzu quickly cut her off "I'll eat when I've beat everyone here"

The maids eyes widened "B….But there are still 56 fighters left" She stood there as she waited for Yuzu to answer her, but all she got was one word "NEXT!"

The maid made her way back to the other Maids, "Make sure there is a recovery bath ready for Lady Yuzuko, also a meal" a couple of the maids left while the rest stayed and watched in amazement.

2 hours later, Yuzu was down to the last fighter "Heh your too exhausted, there is no way you can beat me" The tall man smirked at Yuzu as she stood there just waiting.

Her body was aching all over, her vision was a bit blurred and she couldn't feel her arms anymore. Barely able to continue standing she waited for him to make the first move.

He threw a punch which she tried to block, but she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"This is just pathetic now" He said as he ran and jumped, flicking his leg up so that he could slam it straight down on to Yuzu.

-THUD-

"hahahha I did it" With a huge smile on his face, he laughed loudly until "huh? what the?"

Looking down under his leg, he had made contact with her but Yuzu was still blocking with both her forearms, quickly turning her hands she grabbed his leg. Then in one swift motion she pulled it the opposite way and -SNAP- "AHHHHHHHHH!"

With him clutching his leg in pain Yuzu spun herself around and side kicked him in the face knocking him out -THUD-

"NEXT!" Yuzu yelled as she stood up, the maid ran up to her "Lady Yuzuko there are none left."

Yuzu felt her legs give out as she fell to the ground.

All the maids quickly aided her to the recovery bath to soak.

She bit her lip as her wounds stung when the hot water made contact with her body.

After soaking in the bath and having a meal Yuzu was out at a nearby beach, closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths until she heard someone talk to her "What should I do with Mei-san?" Yuzu kept her gaze on the beach as she answered Maid 1 "I drugged her enough to keep her knocked out till the fight is over"

The maid walked up to Yuzu and gave her a hug "Thank you for everything Yuzu" a smile formed on Yuzu's lips as she returned the hug "That is the first time you actually called me that"

After a few minutes Yuzu pulled away and looked at her phone "Its time"

Yuzu stood there, the room was dead silent, she was wearing a black singlet that hugged her body perfectly and light blue short shorts. The rooms atmosphere changed as he walked into the room. Yuzu never knew his name, Nessa only called him Father and everyone else called him master, which Yuzu refused to call him.

"Wow you actually showed up" He said while taking his shirt off. Yuzu eyed his body, he had double the amount of scars that she had, his entire body was ripped. Yuzu was starting to think that he had no fat in his body. Wearing only a pair of black shorts he made his way towards her.

Each muscle in his body was defined.

They were now standing eye to eye as he spoke again "Do i need to explain the rules?"

Yuzu shook her head as she kept eye contact, the room was full of everyone that was under his control except for the fighters that were still knocked out thanks to Yuzu earlier.

He moved his right arm gesturing to a wall that was filled with every single weapon you could think of.

"Pick your weapon then, little one, the challenger gets to pick first" Yuzu turned to face the wall as she started to walk towards it he spoke again "As you can see there are no guns, this is a fight of pure power, skill and talent. Guns would just be cheating" Yuzu continued walking, she didn't bother to turn around as she spoke back to him "Thats fine by me, i don't need a gun to beat you"

His face screwed up as he spoke "heh you arrogant girl, i'll teach you some manners"

After a few minutes Yuzu grabbed a pair of daggers, she spun them a few times in her hands to get a good feel for them, she then made her way back to the centre of the room.

"Poor choice" He quickly walked over and grabbed a black long bladed sword, he did the same as Yuzu as he spun it a few times and did a couple of manoeuvres to test it out. "Ahhh this will do just fine" He smiled evilly as he went back to where Yuzu was standing.

One of the guards came to the middle as he spoke to the 2 fighters "O.k this challenge is to the death, the winner will be the Head of the Ozuka clan" He bowed then went back to the side with the rest of the spectators.

"Ahhh" He had quickly gone with a front slash which Yuzu was able to block crossing both daggers like at X. _'Damn he is strong'_ Yuzu thought to herself as he started pushing harder causing her to go to one knee.

She quickly pulled both her hands back and rolled to the side, dodging his sword. Turning back quickly to face him, he was already charging towards her ' _Hes fast aswel as strong'_ Yuzu thought as she tried to look for an opening, but the way he positioned the sword left little room for a weak point.

She quickly caught the sword between both daggers and angled it down causing it to pierce the ground ' _This is it'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she still kept the sword in place then swung her whole body around kicking him on his left side "Arghh!" He fell to the ground, still holding the sword.

Yuzu knew it wouldn't be that easy as she stood back.

He charged again swinging to her left, Yuzu dodged it, he quickly swung again to her right this time, she jumped and caught the blade in between both her feet and pushed it down, locking both his hands under her feet.

She went to stab him straight in the heart, he managed to free one of his hands and placed his palm out in front of him. -STAB-

Yuzu's eyes widened as she had stabbed straight through his left palm.

With the dagger still through his hand he grabbed Yuzu's hand and pulled her towards him and head butted her "ahhhhh"

Yuzu let go of the dagger as she took a few steps backwards holding her head. She looked back at her hand and saw blood.

Her breathing was becoming uneven, she still had one dagger. She looked over to him, he now had the sword and the dagger was still in his hand.

He slowly pulled the dagger out of his hand as he spoke "Heh this is nothing"

Yuzu took a defensive stance as she waited for him to make a move "Going on the defensive already?" He grinned evilly, he ran towards Yuzu, she watched his movements carefully as she knew that him he was even more dangerous now that he was wielding 2 weapons.

She saw his left hand move which was holding the dagger ' _so he will throw the dagger first'_ Yuzu got ready to counter the dagger when all of a sudden the sword was sent flying towards her.

Not being ready for him to throw the sword Yuzu tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough "AHHHHHHHH" She screamed in pain as the sword pierced straight through her left shoulder and now had her pinned on the wall.

"Hahahahahahah so much for the great Okogi's" He laughed as he walked to wards her. Yuzu's body was going numb, she no longer could feel her shoulder at all. Before she could pull the sword out he placed his hand on the edge and pushed it in even more. "Scream some more for me"

He spun the dagger in his left hand as he went to stab her in the stomach, Yuzu managed to deflect his dagger away with her one at the same time "Why you little-" His sentence was cut short as Yuzu placed both hands on his shoulders and kicked him as hard as she could in between the legs.

"Ahhhh you BITCH!" He quickly fell to his knees. Yuzu used both hands and pulled the sword out.

She instantly knelt on the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

After a few seconds she quickly went to stab him in the back while he was crunched over, but just as she was about to make contact he rolled to the side and tripped Yuzu up causing her to fall to the ground.

Within seconds he had grabbed the 2 daggers, he stabbed one into Yuzu's left thigh -STAB-

"AHHHHH" another cry of pain from the blonde made him smirk.

He went for her head with the second dagger, Yuzu quickly grabbed the sword and pierced him straight through the stomach -cough- -cough- He was coughing up blood as he was frozen in place, hovering just over the blonde. He dropped the other dagger which Yuzu didn't hesitate to grab and stab his chest.

Yuzu then used both her legs and pushed him off the sword and to the side.

Blood was going every where, he slowly stood up holding his stomach as the blood didn't seem to stop flowing.

Yuzu pulled the dagger out of her thigh. She felt light headed, she didn't know how much blood she had lost, her body was starting to feel weak.

Looking at her opponent, he was not doing so great either. She slowly managed to get up and make a little bit of distance between them.

Yuzu threw the dagger aiming for his head, her eyes widened as he caught it with his bare hands.

As he turned his face to look at Yuzu there was a smirk on his face as he spoke between heavy breaths.

"I…w…..will….admit that no…one has brought…..m….me to this limit b….before"

' _This is it, the final blow, only one of us will survive this'_ Yuzu thought to herself

"Come on girl, what are you waiting for?"

Yuzu took a deep breath in as she started to charge towards him with only one thought going through her mind right now ' _Mei, I love you'_

He threw the dagger he caught at her, Yuzu dodged it, she was only meters away from him, he quickly pulled the other dagger out from his chest and threw it at Yuzu aswel.

Yuzu didn't even bother to dodge it as it went halfway through her right arm, she cringed in pain but carried on.

He was defenceless and Yuzu was less then a meter when he spoke "I…..w…will….not…l…let …..it…e….end….like….t….this"

Yuzu saw him pull something from his pocket then a gunshot was all that was heard

-BANG-

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Well I hope everyone is enjoying this story.**

 **I have a few other stories that im writing at the moment too so im sorry for the late update.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and as always happy reading :)**

 **Have a great day**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

-BANG-

The Syringe he had pulled from his pocket was now on the floor as the bullet grazed his hand.

Yuzu stopped in her tracks and looked to where the bullet was shot from. "Hina? Sakura?" She thought that she was hallucinating.

Sakura ran up to Yuzu and started to inspect her wounds, Hina stepped forward as she took aim again "The next one is going straight through your head"

They were all stunned as he was now on the ground laughing. Yuzu spoke up as Hina moved closer to her target "No Hina, you can't. This is my fight, I have to do this alone right now"

Hina gave her cousin a concerned expression as she looked over all the injuries. Sakura was the next one to speak "Dont worry Hina, his injuries are too severe. He has lost too much blood. He is gonna be dead with in minutes"

Yuzu fell to one knee -cough cough- "Yuzu" Hina and Sakura were at her side.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH I will always get the last laugh little girl" Glaring at the man Yuzu spoke back "What did you do?"

Yuzu looked down and saw the chip in her arm starting to glow.

The pain was unbearable as she screamed "Ahhhhhhhhh" Her arm felt like it was on fire.

"Ha, if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me" He smirked as he took a few more breaths before trying to reach for the Syringe.

"I wouldn't if I was you" Hina shot the ground next to him to stop him in his place.

Maid one ran up to Yuzu as she gripped her arm tight trying to ease the pain. Hina and Sakura were confused on what was happening. On high alert Sakura pulled out a gun and pointed it at the maid as she approached Yuzu. "Sakura its o.k, we c….can trust h…her" Yuzu crouched over she could feel herself come in and out of consciousness, she yelled "Cut it out!"

Sakura instantly pulled the dagger out of Yuzu's arm and went to cut out the chip.

"No stop!, if you do that we don't know what will happen" Maid 1 had her hand up trying to stop Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Hina both spoke at the same time.

"Its merged with her on a cellular level, if we just cut it out without extracting it with the proper device, we don't know what could happen" Maid 1 quickly explained.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

All eyes were now on the half dead man still clutching his stomach.

"Hes actually lost it" Hina spoke.

"Heh, you now have 2 choices Yuzuko" His eyes were fixed on Yuzu as she struggled to hold back from screaming in pain.

"Do you really think you are in a position to be giving out options old man?" Hina wanted to put a bullet right in the middle of his head, but she respected Yuzu.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone looked to Yuzu as she seemed to be still in a lot of pain.

"I have 2 things you want" He kept his smile on his face and it made Hina even more angry.

Yuzu squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the pain, he spoke again.

"I can make the pain stop from that chip or…."

He snapped his thumb and index finger together, one man cautiously made his way to the middle, he quickly threw some photos on the ground and ran back to the side.

Hina had tears running down her face as she looked at the pictures of her father tied up and beaten with injuries and blood all over his body.

"Father"

"Or I can tell you where your beloved Uncle is"

Yuzu shot her eyes open and saw the photos on the ground, she felt anger wash over her.

"You BASTARD!" Hina ran towards him with fury.

"HINA STOP!" Everyone looked surprised at the outburst from the blonde.

Hina stopped in her tracks, she turned to face Yuzu, tears were running down her face and it pained Yuzu to see her cousin like this.

"What do you want?" Yuzu looked straight at him.

He could barely breathe at this point. He looked down at the syringe and then back to Yuzu.

Maid 1 quickly spoke "That is an experimental drug he has been working on, my guess is that he was going to use that on himself"

He slowly reached and grabbed the syringe, he kept his eyes on the women in front of him.

Hina pointed her gun at him, she turned her head to Yuzu, waiting for her to give the order.

"I'm…not…saying….anything till I….h…have…..this" He shook his hand with the syringe.

Yuzu let her head down in defeat as she spoke "Fine"

"YUZU, NO!" Hina yelled as she moved closer to him.

"Hina trust me" The look that Yuzu was giving her spoke nothing but determination and Hina trusted Yuzu with her life.

She slowly lowered the gun as she went over to Yuzu.

He quickly injected himself in the arm. They all watched as the red fluid went into his body.

All of their eyes widened as his wounds stopped bleeding, some of the scratches and cuts were even closing up on their on.

"There, you got what you wanted, now tell us where my father is!"

Hina glared at the man, even though the bleeding had stopped, his breathing was still uneven and he still looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Is that what you want Yuzuko? How much more pain do you plan to endure?"

Yuzu gritted her teeth and to everyones surprise a small smile was on her face as she spoke.

"Pain? heh this is nothing, of course I would want to save my Uncle first"

Hina looked at her cousin with tears in her eyes "Yuzu" she softly whispered.

"Fine, he is in one of our other hide outs near Jioshi Beach, but you wont make it there"

He quickly made his way towards them.

Yuzu quickly pushed the Maid, Hina and Sakura all out of the way.

"Yuzu!" All three women spoke at once.

' _I cant let him hurt anyone else, no matter what'_

Yuzu braced herself, she took in a deep breath, she felt the last bit of strength come through her.

He tried to kick Yuzu, she managed to block him then use her foot to trip him over onto his back.

She now held the sword against his throat.

"Impossible,How can you still move?" He could see the anger in her eyes.

Yuzu was panting, she could feel everyones eyes on what her next move was going to be.

She gripped the handle of the sword as tight as she could.

"Kill, Kill, Killl,Kill"

All the spectators starting chanting, waiting for her to finish him off.

"NO!"

She used the back of the sword and knocked him out cold.

Shock was on everyones faces, Yuzu noticed one of the men step forward that was the 'Masters' right hand man.

He quickly spoke "The fight is to the death, you must finish him now"

Yuzu Slowly stood up using the sword for support, the next sentence she spoke had the entire room in shock.

"No more killing, I will not follow some stupid rule made up years ago. I am the Master now"

Hina and Sakura looked around the room at all the people now staring at the blonde.

Yuzu could see some of them not wanting to agree with what she was saying.

She took in a long breath as she made her voice clear and strong.

"If you don't agree with this then your more then welcome to challenge me and take the title of Master for yourself"

Yuzu then threw the sword in front of her on the ground.

"We will back you Yuz" Hina and Sakura stepped forward.

Yuzu turned as she spoke "No, stay out of this"

Just as Yuzu finished speaking, that same man that spoke before came charging to her.

"I will never accept you as our Master!"

He quickly picked up the sword and swung at Yuzu. She dodged and punch him right in the stomach, he instantly fell to his knees gasping for air.

Yuzu picked up the sword as she spoke "You are such a coward"

-stab-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She stabbed him right in the chest as he screamed in pain.

"Anyone else want to question me!?"

Hina and Sakura watched as everyone else in the room got to their knees and bowed before Yuzu.

"Master Yuzuko" The entire room spoke in unison

Yuzu felt relief, her whole body was aching, she almost forgot exactly how bad her situation looked at this very moment.

The chip started glowing different colours that Yuzu had never seen before. Something felt different then all the other times.

"Ahhhhhh" Yuzu had her eyes shut trying to block out the pain.

All of a sudden she felt someones soft touch caressing her cheek, then that soft voice that made her heart melt "Yuzu"

She shot her eyes open to be met with those captivating violet eyes that could stop time and take her pain away.

"M….Mei you s…should be…ahhhhhhhhhh"

The Maid shook her head as tears were starting to form in her eyes "The device is in the Masters office and the extraction alone will take too long, it doesn't look like Yuzu will-"

"Cut it!" Yuzu had tears falling from all the pain, her vision was blurred, she could barely make out who was who.

"But Lady Yuzu we don't know what will happen"

Yuzu looked to the Maid as she spoke keeping her voice clear as possible "I'm the master now right?" The Maid just nodded.

"Then its a order, cut it out now!"

Sakura didn't have to be told again, she straight away sliced into Yuzu's forearm. Yuzu squeezed Meis hand which made her wince in pain.

"Yuzu it really is connected on a cellular level, if I cut this, we dont-"

Yuzu cut Sakura off "Do it!"

She then pulled Mei down to her and kissed her, it was rough but Mei didn't waste anytime slipping her tongue in. After a few seconds Mei pulled back as a strand of saliva connected them. Yuzu could feel her consciousness leaving as she gave a message to Mei.

"Mei, we have been through so much" Mei wiped Yuzu's tears away with her thumb as she tried to comfort her

"Shhhhhh Yuzu, it will be o.k"

Yuzu quickly shook her head as she spoke again "No Mei I need you to hear this"

-cough, cough-

She took in a painful breath "This may sound selfish of me, but is it to late to ask you to keep your promise if I make one to you now?"

Mei looked at Yuzu confused.

"You promised you would wait forever for me if you had to, right Mei?"

Meis eyes widened as she listened to Yuzu.

"Then please wait for me Mei. I dont know what will happen but I WILL find my way back to you. I promise Mei"

Before Mei could respond Yuzu lost consciousness.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Sorry for the super late update and short chapter everyone.**

 **Been a bit busy with some family stuff.**

 **I will have the next chapter up pretty soon though, I have a bit of free time over the next few days so I will be updating all my stories soon.**

 **I'm also thinking of writing another story so I hope you guys will check it out.**

 **Anyway, please leave a comment if you have time and happy reading :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG WAIT, BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 17.**

 **P.S YOU MAY ALL HATE ME FOR THE ENDING OF THIS ONE, I APOLOGISE NOW :)**

CHAPTER 17

Yuzu opened her eyes, her body was aching all over.

She tried to get her bearings as she blinked a few times to clear her vision.

' _ahhhhh where am I?'_

She looked around the dark and empty room. She went to move her arms, but couldn't.

She looked up to see that both her wrists were shackled and chained above her head.

"What is-"

She stopped half way as her voice sounded different.

Her eyes widened as she realised where she was.

' _Why am I in the lock up room for prisoners?'_

She pushed her back against the wall and slowly stood up.

"What the!"

Yuzu looked down to see she had no top on, but the more surprising part was she also didn't have breasts.

Her attention turned to the door as she heard the lock click.

The door swung open and Hina walked in with Yamato closely behind her.

"Hina! whats goi-"

-SLAP-

"I'm the one doing the talking here asshole" Hina was past angry by this point.

Yuzu could see the hurt and anger in her eyes as she stared straight into her eyes.

' _What is going on here?'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as Hina spoke again.

"You better hope that Yuz makes it. If she doesn't, your dead"

Yuzu looked around as she was still highly confused as to what was going on right now.

Sakura quickly opened the door and spoke to Hina.

"Hina, its Yuzu, you have to come"

Before Yuzu could say anything all 3 Agents were out the door.

She stretched her head back to look up at the shackles.

' _Damn, this is gonna hurt like hell'_

She quickly dislocated her wrist and slid it out from the shackles, as she got her second wrist free her whole body collapsed to the ground.

"Ahhhh, that hurts everytime" She quickly snapped them back in place.

-Crack-

She slowly stood up, she clutched her stomach as she felt a sharp pain.

"What the?"

She eyed all the cuts and bruises on her body, she then realised.

"Im in HIS body!?"

Yuzu tried to remember what had happened.

"The last thing I remember was knocking him out and….Mei!"

The door flung open and Hina walked in again.

She saw that Yuzu was out of the shackles and gave her a glare.

"Well I guess it would be stupid to think shackles would hold you" Hina looked around the room then back to Yuzu as she spoke "But its not like it matters in this room"

The room had no windows and just one door to enter and exit through.

Hina put a gun to Yuzu's head as she started to push her out the door.

"Dont do anything stupid asshole"

Yuzu tried to talk to Hina but she wouldn't listen.

After a long walk down the hallway they finally were standing outside a door. Hina knocked before they entered.

Yuzu's eyes widened as she saw Sakura, Yamato, the maid and Mei all around her body.

 _'_ _Thats me, but how? whats going on?'_

"Why is he here?" Sakura was the first to speak.

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde laying on the bed as she spoke.

"Because I said" Yuzu locked eyes with herself, she then realised that they had switch bodies as he gave her a smirk and a wink.

"I just wanted you to see that I won" Yuzu went to lunge forward, Hina readjusted her grip and pushed even harder against Yuzu's temple as she spoke.

"Take one more step, i dare you"

Yuzu looked at Hina with pleading eyes as she spoke "Please Hina, its me, Yuzu, i dont -"

Hina quickly cut her cousin off as she spoke "Do you really think that we are that stupid?"

Yuzu turned her attention back to the impostor in her body, he grabbed Meis hand and kissed it softly as he kept eye contact with Yuzu. Mei lent over, Yuzu could feel her heart race. Then they kissed, Yuzu gritted her teeth, she turned her head away as she felt her heart break.

She felt defeated, she kept her face turned to the side as she spoke "Fine, you win. Do whatever you want"

He placed his hand on his chin as he was thinking "Hmmmmm, well I guess the only thing to do is to kill you"

The maid quickly butted in "But Lady Yuzuko you said that you weren't going to kill him"

Everyone had their eyes on the blonde as he spoke "Ohhh yes i did, I dont think I was in the right state of mind." He then looked at Hina as he spoke again "Take him back to the cell"

Hina dragged Yuzu back to the cell and threw her in. After the door was shut Yuzu let the tears fall.

' _Well I guess this is it, no one is going to believe me'_

Yuzu sat on the ground as she stared at the ceiling.

She lost track of time, no one had come back into the room since Hina threw her back in.

' _I'm sure its been at least 6 hours'_ She quickly stood up as she heard the door knob rattling.

"Mei?"

Mei quickly entered the room and closed the door. Yuzu went to speak but Mei quickly ran towards her and crashed their lips together.

Yuzu instantly melted into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Mei felt tears starting to form as she deepened the kiss and a moan escaped her lips.

Mei pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. She quickly placed her hands on both sides of Yuzu's face as she stared intensely into her eyes.

"M….Mei?"

Yuzu felt like Mei was looking for something. The younger girl hadn't spoken a word since she walked in and kissed her.

More tears fell as Mei finally spoke "Y….Yuzu" She pulled her into a hug as she spoke again.

"My Yuzu, its really you"

Yuzu was shocked, how did Mei know it was her. She embraced the raven haired girl as she cried silently into her shoulder. After a few moments Yuzu finally spoke.

"Mei, how did you know it was me?"

She pulled back as she looked into Yuzu's eyes again, she gently cupped her face and gave her a soft and loving kiss before she spoke.

"When you kissed me before…well I mean when he kissed me before, in front of you. It was different from the way we usually kiss and…."

Yuzu could see a clear blush forming on Meis cheeks and running to the tips of her ears as she continued to speak.

"and your eyes, they may be a different colour but I can still see you, my Yuzu"

Yuzu kissed Mei with all the passion she had. "Mmmmmm Yuzu" They pulled each other as close as they could as they fought with their tongues. Mei was the first to pull away.

"Yuzu!" They both looked down to see that Yuzu had a erection, she blushed immediately as she spoke.

"Ahhhhh well, i clearly dont know how to work that thing"

Mei was still blushing just as much as Yuzu at this point. both of their attention turned to the door as they heard people talking. Yuzu quickly gestured for Mei to stand behind the door.

They stood silent, Mei was terrified, she was too scared to even breathe. After a few minutes the voices faded. Yuzu quickly grabbed Mei and pulled her towards the door.

"You have to get out of here now Mei"

Mei pulled her arm out of Yuzu's grip as she looked at her with a concerned expression.

"But what about you? They are all leaving in the morning to rescue Kai, you could go now"

A thought came to Yuzu's mind, she started to piece everything together.

"Mei, am I…..I mean is Yuzu going, you know the impostor Yuzu" Mei nodded her head before she spoke "They all are, Hina, Sakura and Yamato, they are just waiting for Yuzu to recover some more. But you know that wont take long"

"No, this isn't good" Mei could see the panic in her lovers eyes, she grabbed her hand and rubbed the top with her thumb hoping to calm her a little.

"I have to stop them Mei" Yuzu went to head towards to door but Mei held her back.

"What are you talking about? They will kill you as soon as they see you" Yuzu turned and gave Mei a wide smile. "Dont worry I have a plan" She took in a deep breath before she started to talk again.

"First I will get more of that stuff he had in the syringe, then I will follow them to where uncle is. Before he can ambush them I'll take him out and anyone that knows who he really is."

Mei looked into Yuzu's eyes, she knew that when her lover gets like this there is no way of talking her out of it. She pulled Yuzu close then kissed her on the cheek before she spoke.

"O.k, what do you need me to do?" Yuzu's eyes widened as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She kissed Mei, as she pulled back her voice was soft and loving "I really don't deserve you Mei Aihara"

Mei felt her heart skip a beat as she kept eye contact with Yuzu.

The next hour Yuzu spent explaining to Mei her plan.

Mei had left nearly 30 minutes ago now and Yuzu was starting to get worried.

' _She should be back by now, what if something went wrong? what if they knew she was helping me? what if-'_

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened and Mei came inside.

She pulled 2 syringes out of her pocket and handed them to Yuzu.

"Are you sure this will work Yuzu?" Mei wasn't really a fan of Yuzu's plan, but they didn't really have any other options.

Yuzu took the tips off the syringes and stabbed them both into her leg as she spoke.

"Ahhh well there is only one way to find out"

Mei grabbed Yuzu hand as she tried to pull them out of her leg as she spoke.

"Yuzu you said you were only going to use one!"

After all the fluid had been injected into her, Yuzu lay on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. She started to fell weird, her eyes were stinging and head felt like is was going to explode.

After an excruciating 15 minutes Yuzu could feel herself calming down. She looked at her injuries, they were all healed, the really bad ones were just scars now.

"Y….Yuzu?"

She looked up to see Mei with an shocked expression on her face. She looked over herself again as she spoke "Huh? what is it? do I have two heads or something?"

Mei spoke softly as she cupped Yuzu's face with both her hands "Your eyes are green again and your hair is black"

Yuzu gritted her teeth as she realised what had just happened. "The bastard was using Nessa as a blood bank and stealing all her DNA" Yuzu made fists with both her hands as she felt anger raising over her "All just for this" Yuzu hit her chest really hard. Mei instantly grabbed her lovers hand and kissed it.

"Please Yuzu dont hurt yourself, we just got you all better"

They shared a sweet kiss, Yuzu pulled Mei closer she could feel her body heating up as the kiss deepened. Mei kissed back with the same amount of passion as she wrapped her arms around Yuzus neck.

She felt Yuzu's erection but she didn't want to stop.

Yuzu reluctantly pulled back, they were both panting and their hearts were racing.

"M….Mei I" Yuzu looked down, she wanted Mei so bad right now, as she looked up her eyes locked onto Mei's.

Mei looked down then back up to Yuzu as she spoke "It's still you Yuzu, but if you dont want to t-"

Mei was cut off as Yuzu picked her up and had her back against the wall, Mei quickly wrapped her legs around Yuzus waist as they continued their tongue battle.

Yuzu pulled back as she could feel Mei giggle in between their kiss.

"What is it Mei?" Mei had a wide smile as she looked into those beautiful bright emeralds as she spoke.

"Its just that, even if you are in a different body you still lose with your tongue every time"

Yuzu gave Mei a pout, but it didn't last long, hearing Mei laugh made Yuzu's heart beat faster and made her feel warm inside. She gently lay Mei down on her back, she looked her in the eyes as she softly spoke to her "I love your laugh Mei, its beautiful"

Mei put both her arms around Yuzu's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. After a passionate kiss session Yuzu pulled back, Mei lent forward and put both her index fingers in the edges of Yuzu's shorts, she pulled them down in one motion revealing a large erected penis.

Yuzu jumped back as she spoke. "Mei what are you-" Yuzu stopped halfway as Mei gave her a pleading look before she spoke.

"I want all of you Yuzu, please" Mei took off her shirt which only made Yuzu's hunger grow even more. She pulled Mei's pants off and threw them to the side as she spoke.

"Mei I dont want to hurt you and I don't even know how to use this"

Yuzu looked down at her penis then to Mei.

Mei pulled Yuzu down for another kiss, she spread her legs and grabbed the penis as she tried to guide it inside her.

Yuzu was nervous "Is it o.k to just go in like this, shouldn't we do something else?"

Mei used her free hand to pull Yuzu down to her as she whispered seductively in her ear.

"Theres no need for anything else, can't you feel how wet i am for you right now Yuzu?"

Yuzu blushed as she heard those words. She slowly pushed inside her girlfriend, she felt Mei's pussy tighten around her hard penis. She moved back then pushed back in, she slowly got a rhythm. Mei bit on Yuzu's neck which made a moan escape her lips.

"More Yuzu, give me more" Mei's body was trembling, she couldn't take her eyes off those bright emeralds. She didn't care what body Yuzu was in, Yuzu will always be hers and she would always be Yuzu's no matter what.

Yuzu started to move faster, Mei was moaning her name repeatedly, she kissed her lover with all her passion. As their mouths parted a strand of saliva connected them. Yuzu started thrusting harder and faster, she latched her mouth onto Meis neck and sucked hard.

"Ohhhh Yuzu"

Yuzu pulled out which caused Mei to nearly have tears as she spoke "Yuzu, wh-"

Yuzu didn't waste any time as she forced her tongue inside Mei.

"Ohh my god, Yuzu" She couldn't wait , she waited to taste Mei now, she felt Mei's walls tighten around her tongue.

Mei arched her back as she felt the orgasm come over her, Yuzu licked every last bit of Mei's juices.

As she puled her face back up she swallowed loudly, Mei blushed as she watched Yuzu hover above her. Mei pulled Yuzu into a kiss then flipped them around so that she was on top.

She slid the penis back inside her and started to ride Yuzu.

"M….Mei this is…." Yuzu couldn't finish her sentence as the amount of pleasure she was feeling right now was too much. She grabbed both of Mei's breast and started rubbing her nipples in between her thumb and index finger.

Mei started moving faster, Yuzu could feel herself reaching the edge, her breathing was becoming more uneven, her eyes were locked on Meis, she could only see love in those deep violet eyes.

Mei flicked her head back as she felt another orgasm wash over her, she looked down at Yuzu who was smiling. Before she could speak Yuzu flipped them back around so now she was back on top.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu had the biggest blush as she spoke "I want to give it all to you"

Mei wrapped her legs around Yuzu and pulled her close "Give me all of you Yuzu"

Yuzu thrusted hard and fast, Mei knew she couldn't last much longer, she had already came twice.

Yuzu went even faster

"Yuzu"

Meis voice sent her over.

"Ahhhh Mei" Mei came at the same time as she curled her toes and dug her nails into Yuzu's back.

Yuzu stayed inside Mei as they both came down from the high together.

She slowly pulled out which caused Mei to twitch a bit.

She lay down next to Mei as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry if that wasn't any good" Mei quickly turned to face yuzu as she nuzzled into her chest while she spoke "As long as its with you, its always good"

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while. Yuzu slowly got up and put her shorts on, Mei gave her a confused look as she grabbed her clothes and begun to get changed.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned to Mei and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she spoke.

"You said that they are leaving in the morning, so my best guess is that they will be trying to rest up now before they go"

Yuzu gave Mei a soft and caring look as she placed one hand on her shoulder while she spoke.

"Mei I need you to stay here-" Mei went to say something but Yuzu placed her finger on Meis lips as she spoke "Please Mei just trust me" Mei knew that Yuzu was right, she hugged her tightly as she tears were falling and she spoke "Make sure you come back to me. o.k!?" Yuzu grabbed Meis chin so that they were now looking at each other "Of course my love. Always"

They shared another long and passionate kiss before Mei left.

Morning came, Hina and everyone were ready to head out, Mei waited with the maid as everyone left. "Dont worry, everything will be fine, Lady Yuzuko is with them" The maid gave Mei a warm smile, Mei tried to return the smile but she knew that Yuzu was up against the worst odds, she couldn't explain it but she had this bad feeling deep down inside her stomach.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **OK, I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO ADD SOME KIND OF TWIST TO IT. SORRY IF THE SCENE WASN'T THAT GOOD. I'M NOT REALLY THAT GREAT AT WRITING THOSE KINDS OF THINGS HAHAHA**

 **ANYWAY, AS USUAL PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, GOOD OR BAD AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Yuzu waited to the side as she watched Hina, Sakura, Yamato, Her impostor self and a few guys from the hideout make their way through.

She didn't take her eyes off 'Him' once.

"It seems quiet, too quiet" Sakura spoke as she scanned the area. After turning a few more corners they could hear muffled yelling.

"Dad! Dad! where are you?"

They busted through a door where Kai was hung up by his wrists in chains. Hina quickly made her way to her father when.

-bang-

The bullet just missed Hina's head. She turned in the direction the shot came from. She saw Yuzu tackled to the ground by 'him' She pointed her gun at his head, but the words that left his mouth stopped her in her tracks,

"Hina how many times do I have to tell you that you leave your left side always open"

Hina was in shock she couldn't believe what she was hearing, but as soon as they locked eyes she felt something in the pit of her stomach.

"Cuz?"

They had rolled positions, Yuzu was now on top of her impostor as she held both hands above his head.

"Thats what iv'e been trying to tell you" Yuzu spoke as she turned her attention back to the struggling blonde underneath her.

Yamato and Sakura were next to Hina, both pointing their guns at the pair.

"Hina what do you want to do?" Sakura spoke first.

Hina locked eyes with Yuzu, Yuzu gave a warm smile and a slight nod as she held her impostor down.

"Help me get dad down" She spoke as she ran over to Kai. Sakura and Yamato gave Yuzu one last glance as they ran over to help Hina.

They finally got Kai down but as soon as he was released there was a beeping sound.

Hina looked up to see that they had triggered a timer.

"Yuzu!" Hina yelled.

Yuzu turned her head to see 8 bombs light up around the warehouse. She turned and looked at her impostor as she spoke.

"How do we turn them off" She shook him as she waited for her answer, but the answer that he gave made her even more frustrated.

"There is no turning them off" He started laughing loudly. Yuzu shook him more as she spoke again.

"Your lying, where is the safety switch, tell me now!" She was losing her patients.

"There is none Sis" Yuzu turned to see Nessa standing holding the chip reader.

She made her way next to Yuzu but before she could reach Yuzu he had got himself free and was not on top of Yuzu and punching her.

-tick tick tick-

Sakura looked at the timer "we only have 1 min"

All of a sudden 4 guys came out of no where. Nessa dropped the device and helped Yuzu get free, the 2 quickly took the thugs down.

Yuzu calculated the situation, a decision had to be made and fast.

' _There is no way one of them could carry uncle out, and if we leave this impostor alone he will try to trigger the bomb earlier'_

She tried to run through every scenario possible and they all ended the same.

She quickly grabbed the impostor still in her body and placed him in a neck and arm lock. She looked over to Hina and yelled out.

"Hina you guys need to get out of here, now!"

Hina off loaded her dad to Sakura and Yamato as she quickly ran over to Yuzu.

"Cuz what are you doing, leave him"

Yuzu shook her head as she spoke

"We dont know if he will set the bomb off earlier, make a break for it now cuz while you can"

Tears were running down Hinas cheeks, she knew for sure that it was her cousin inside that mans body.

"No i cant leave you, I won't"

Yuzu gave a warm smile before she spoke

"I need you to, because I need you to give a message to Mei"

Hina's eyes went wide, she knew that Yuzu was right. She couldn't speak, she nodded as she waited for Yuzu to speak.

Yuzu held back her own tears as she tried to convey what she wanted to say to Mei.

"Please just tell her im sorry I couldn't keep my promise and I love her. I want her to live her life the way she wants and to be happy, tell Mama I love her too"

"You are all going to die here hahahahah" He opened his shirt to reveal a bomb.

"Hina go now!"

Hina knew she had to but her body wouldn't move, Yuzu looked at Nessa then to Hina.

Before Hina knew it she was being dragged out by Nessa.

"Yuzu!" Hina tried to break free but she couldn't

When Hina and Nessa were out of sight Yuzu let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and waited for the time.

"Your crazy, your not gonna sacrifice yourself" He looked at the timer as it hit the last 30 seconds.

Yuzu saw the time she spoke as she held him in a tight lock.

"For my family, I would do anything"

Yuzu then closed her eyes as she pictured Mei. She imagined her and Mei together holding hands walking along the beach, finally happy then…

 **-BOOM!-**

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

Mei knelt down and placed the fresh flowers on the grave before she placed her hands together and prayed.

As she stood back up she felt a small hand grab hers.

She looked down and smiled at her daughter.

"I wish I got to meet you Mama" The little girl spoke before she looked up to Mei with those same bright emerald eyes .

The little girl was the perfect mix between Mei and Yuzu. She had Yuzu's bright green eyes and chestnut hair, even though Yuzu wasn't a natural blonde. Everyone guessed that the genes must have just skipped Yuzu and was passed on to her blonde daughter.

She had Mei's perfect pale skin and intellect.

Mei was truly grateful for her bundle of joy, it was a shock to her when she found out she was pregnant. It was even more difficult to explain the situation and how it happened to everyone.

There were concerns of genetics and who's baby it actually was, but after countless tests and studies it turned out that because Yuzu had injected herself with the syrim it actually changed her DNA back to normal, since the formula originated from her blood line. So Yuzu was pretty much a male version of herself.

The little girl holding Mei's hand was 100% hers and 100% Yuzu's, even through all of the events that happened Mei felt like Yuzu was giving her a gift and she would protect it with her life.

Mei gripped the chain around her neck, she felt the 2 rings in her hand as she looked up at the sky.

She turned her head back to the gravestone that had Yuzuko Okogi engraved.

"I love you too" She spoke softly as she thought back to the day that her entire world broke.

 **BACK TO THE DAY OF THE RESCUE**

Mei opened the door to see everyone around Kais hospital bed, she looked around the entire room, there was only one person she wanted to see.

Then her eyes locked on her step mother, she was sitting on a chair crying uncontrollably into Hina's shoulder.

Hina looked up and saw Mei, her expression had nothing but sadness.

"No" Mei said as she started to back out of the room

"Mei im-" Hina tried to speak but Mei spoke again, even louder.

"No, no" Mei fell to the ground, Sakura was at her side as she spoke softly to her.

"She saved us all"

"No!" Mei got up and ran as fast as she could, she continued running up the stairs until she had reached the roof and had no where else to go.

She gripped her heart as she fell to her knees and was crying, she felt like the tears would never stop.

"Mei" Mei turned around to see Hina looking down at her. She got down on her knees and hugged the raven haired girl.

"Yuzu" Mei cried into Hinas shoulders, Hina rubbed circles on her back as she let Mei cry it all out.

After it seemed like Mei had calmed down a little bit, Hina decided to speak.

"Yuz wanted me to give you a message"

Mei pulled back and looked straight into Hina's eyes as she waited for what she was going to say next.

"She said to say sorry that she couldn't keep her promise, she loves you and that she wants you to live your life the way you want and to be happy"

Mei openly cried for Yuzu for hours after that.

Even when it came to the funeral, Mei couldn't bring herself to go, she had locked herself in her room, she hadn't eaten or drunk anything in days.

It wasn't until she discovered that she was pregnant that Mei had found her purpose in life.

She wanted her and Yuzu's daughter to have a happy and full life. She long for Yuzu and knew that she would have been an amazing mother, Mei still cried herself to sleep most nights. The only time she could see Yuzu was in her dreams.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

They were now home, Mei was just cutting a few sandwiches that they were going to have for lunch.

"Rosie" Mei looked in the lounge room for her daughter.

Yuzu had always talked about how much she loved roses and how romantic they were that Mei just felt that it was the right name to name their daughter Rosie.

"Rosie?"

Panic started to enter Mei's mind as all the worse case scenarios started to go through her head.

She started to run franticly through the house until she heard her daughters laugh coming from outside.

She quickly ran in the direction it was coming from, straight onto the beach. Just when she was only meters away Mei's entire body froze. She couldn't move, she tried to will herself to but she couldn't.

There was a person sitting next to her daughter playing in the sand, she only managed to get half a word out "Yu…"

Rosie looked up as she heard her mothers voice.

"Mommy, I found Mama!" The blonde head moved and Mei was caught in those bright emeralds again.

It was Yuzu, but fear quickly came to Mei's mind, she grabbed Rosie by the arm and pulled her behind her as she spoke.

"Dont come any closer" Yuzu stood up as she looked Mei straight in the eyes. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, Yuzu tried to convey all her feelings to Mei as she stood there speechless.

After the stare down, Yuzu decided to speak. "Mei im really sorry fo-"

Mei crashed her lips onto Yuzus, Yuzu instantly smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Mei, Mei placed her arms around Yuzus neck and held her close.

Neither of them wanted to break the kiss buy they both needed to come up for air.

"Yu…zu, h…..how i mean" Mei couldn't form a sentence, Yuzu's eyes started to tear up as she looked at Mei.

She pulled her into a hug as she spoke. "Im so so sorry, I….."

Mei cut her off as she spoke "Your here now, i don't know how, but you are here and your yourself now and we missed you"

They both looked down as little Rosie was hugging both their legs tightly. Yuzu pulled back slowly and got on one knee, Mei gave her a confused look as she waited for Yuzu to speak.

Yuzu put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a diamond ring before she spoke.

"Mei Aihara, i know im about 5 years late, but if you still want me, will you marry me?"

Mei couldn't breathe, she gripped the rings under her shirt. The day she always dream of was here and she didn't know what to say.

Yuzu started to worry since Mei hadn't said a word or moved an inch since she asked the question and it had been 5 minutes now.

She went to speak again but was instantly pushed to the ground.

Mei tackled her to the ground as she covered her face with kisses.

"Of course ill marry you Yuzu." Mei nuzzled her face under Yuzus chin as she spoke softly.

"I've been waiting for you my love"

Yuzu gave Mei a tight squeeze before she opened her arms and looked over to Rosie.

"Come on Bub" Rosie joined in the hug with her mothers.

Mei felt all her sadness wash away the longer that Yuzu held her,

"What happened Yu-"

Yuzu placed a finger over Meis lips before she spoke.

"I'll tell you everything after, but for now, can we just stay like this Mei"

Mei let out a small sigh as she just nodded and continued hugging her lover.

She knew that Yuzu would tell her everything, they have the rest of their lives for that and just being able to hold Yuzu again was bringing tears to Meis eyes.

"I love you Yuzu" Mei kissed the side of Yuzu's neck as she spoke.

"And I love you Mei" Yuzu kissed the top of Meis head.

"And I love you both!" Rosie shouted as she tried to hug her mothers as tight as she could.

All three started laughing as they continued to spend their afternoon on the beach having fun.

 **THE END…..**

 **SO I THINK THIS WILL BE THE END OF THIS STORY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT STAYED WITH ME FROM THE START.**

 **IM ACTUALLY WRITING A NEW CITRUS STORY, I HOPE YOU WILL ALL CHECK IT OUT, HAVE A GREAT DAY :)**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

-GASP!-

Yuzu's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up, sweat was running down her face and her breathing was uneven.

A soft hand touched her cheek and then the voice of an angel hit her ears.

"Yuzu, are you o.k?"

Yuzu looked down at her wife,she gave a forced smile as she lent down and kissed Mei on the cheek and spoke.

"Yeah, every things ok. Go back to sleep babe"

Yuzu swung her legs to the side of the bed and got out, she walked over to the door. She took one quick look back to the beautiful raven haired woman laying in bed before she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Making her way down the hall a little, Yuzu peeked through the gap in another door, a wide smile grew on her face as she saw their daughter tangled in her blankets sleeping peacefully.

Yuzu made her way to the kitchen and quickly got the ingredients for her drink.

She opened the alcohol cupboard, her stomach turned as she saw the tequila bottle, she reached and grabbed the vodka bottle instead.

After throwing in a few lime wedges with her drink, Yuzu took the entire bottle and her glass outside, the cool early morning breeze brushed against her face almost making it feel numb, she sat down on one of the chairs and looked out at the breath taking view.

The sound of the waves crashing always had a soothing sensation for her, Yuzu spoke softly to herself as she closed her eyes "Papa"

Back in the bedroom, tears were falling down Meis cheeks, it had been 2 months since Yuzu's miraculous return and proposal.

They were married within a month, everything should be perfect, shouldn't it?

Even though they lived in the same house and were married now, Mei felt more distant from Yuzu then ever.

The nightmares were only part of it, when the blonde was first getting the nightmares Mei would try and get her to talk about it, but after a month of Yuzu saying she didn't want to talk bout it, Mei decided to try and find her own answers.

Everywhere she turned she got dead ends, she even asked Hina and Sakura for help, which for Mei was extremely difficult. She never asked anyone for help but this was Yuzu and she would do anything for the love of her life. She had lost Yuzu once and was definitely not gonna lose her again.

She slowly sat up as she looked around the dimly lit room, letting out a small sigh Mei decided she would try one more time to get her wife to open up to her.

As soon as Mei got to the verandah door she saw the bottle in Yuzu's hand. This was also another habit the blonde had which didn't sit well with Mei.

To start with she thought that it was o.k every now and then, but now it was a daily routine, Mei gritted her teeth as she remembered one day a couple of weeks ago when Rosie had woken her up in bed and was crying because she thought her Mama had died, turns out that Yuzu had been drinking until she passed out.

"Yuzu" Mei made her way next to her wife and gracefully sat down as she looked out to the ocean as well.

Mei sat quietly as she was trying to think of what exactly to say.

"I'm sorry Mei" Yuzu kept her eyes on the water as she spoke.

Mei jolted in her seat as she wasn't expecting her wife to speak. ' _This is my chance'_ Mei thought to herself before she spoke.

"What for Yuzu? Do you want to talk about your sleep?"

Mei placed her hand on Yuzu's thigh and was surprised again when the blonde gently grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I dont even know where to start" Yuzu's hand started trembling, Mei gave a worried look at her wife.

"Please Yuzu, open up to me, i'm your wife, you can tell me anything" Mei's eyes widened as Yuzu turned to her with tears falling from her eyes.

Yuzu took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Mei, i'm just not ready yet"

Mei tried to search those emerald eyes for something, she didn't know what it was but something about tonight just hit her. She had been patient enough, hadn't she? She felt her face screw up as she spoke in a more stern tone

"Then, when Yuzu? I have been patiently waiting for you, I havent pushed you to tell me about what happened while you were missing for 5 years"

Yuzu pulled her hand back and tried to avoid eye contact with her wife, but Mei was at her limit.

"Every night you wake up in sweats and sometimes yelling and screaming, you refuse to see a doctor. Rosie worries about you to, how am I meant to explain all of this to her?"

Yuzu looked at Mei and for the first time Mei could see the brightness in her lovers eyes had dulled.

"I dont know when i'll be ready Mei or if I ever will be, if you knew what I knew you would…."

Mei felt like she was nearly there, she only had to push a little more.

"Would, what Yuzu?"

Then in a flash all her hope was gone again and replaced by anger as Yuzu spoke.

"It's nothing, everything is o.k"

Mei stood up as she looked down at Yuzu

"O.k? everything is not o.k Yuzu, you havent even, i mean, we havent even made love since you got back, you wont touch me like you used to. Is there something wrong with me? Do I not make you happy? You wont even let me see you naked!"

Mei was openly crying now as she looked straight into Yuzu's eyes.

Yuzu's eyes widened as she watched Mei break down. She immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around her wife as she tried to comfort her.

"I dont want you to hate me Mei" Yuzu held Mei tight, Mei straight away wrapped her arms around Yuzu's waist as she rubbed her nose into Yuzu's shirt and took in the scent of the blonde.

"I could never hate you Yuzu, I love you"

They both pulled back at the same time to look at each other, then a soft kiss.

"Mama, Mommy?"

Both mothers turned to the door to see their daughter standing there rubbing her eyes with one hand while she held a teddy in her other hand.

"I had a bad dream"

Yuzu was quickly by her daughter and picked her up as she gave her a wide smile.

"Well we cant have that, can we Mommy?"

Yuzu looked at Mei and in seconds she was next to her wife and daughter as she placed a kiss on Rosies cheek.

"No, most definitely not"

Rosie giggle as her 2 mothers gave her affection.

The 2 mothers took their daughter back to her room to tuck her in.

As Yuzu pulled the blankets up over her daughter she softly spoke to her.

"Do you wanna know what I do when I have a bad dream sweetie?"

Bright emerald eyes looked straight into the same shade emeralds as Rosie gave a small nod.

Yuzu reached for Meis hand and pulled her to her side as she spoke.

"I always think of what makes me strong, for me its you and Mommy. You 2 are my strength and when I think of you 2 I know that everything will be o.k"

Yuzu lent down and placed her forehead against Rosies as she continued to speak.

"So all you need to do is think of Mommy and me because we will never let anything bad happen to you"

As Yuzu pulled back she placed a quick kiss on Rosies head and then stood up.

Mei smiled as she saw her daughter smile back widely as she got comfortable and quickly went back to sleep.

"Did you mean that?" Mei asked as they quietly closed the door and started to make their way back to their own room.

Yuzu slipped into bed on her side as she spoke.

"Yeah, that was all true Mei"

Mei went to speak but was caught off guard as she felt Yuzu move to her side and wrap her arms around her and hold her close, rubbing her nose in the back of Meis shirt, Mei could feel her shirt starting to feel wet.

"Yu-"

Mei was cut off as Yuzu spoke in a soft voice.

"Please Mei, just wait a little longer, i'll find my way back"

Mei placed her hand over the top of Yuzu's, she automatically smiled as she felt Yuzu's wedding ring under the palm of her hand, she pushed her body as close as she could to Yuzu and kissed the top of her lovers hand before she spoke.

"I said I would wait forever, didn't I?"

 **HEY EVERYONE, I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED THIS ONE, TO BE HONEST I DIDNT KNOW IF I WAS GONNA CONTINUE THIS OR NOT, BUT I HAD THIS SCENE IN MY HEAD SO I THOUGHT I WOULD SHARE IT WITH YOU ALL.**

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS AND SHOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YUZU IN THOSE 5 YEARS?**

 **LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, SORRY THAT ITS SO SHOR, HAPPY READING :)**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The next morning Mei woke up to a cold and empty bed, she looked around the room till her eyes locked onto her bedside clock, it was only 5.30am so where was her wife.

Mei got out of bed and headed out to the kitchen hoping that Yuzu wasnt drinking again.

But to her surprise the blonde was no where in sight.

Checking the rest of the house she realised that Yuzu was no where to be found. Panic started to sink in, was she taken? Was last night a lie? Did she abandon her and Rosie?

Mei took in a few calming breaths as she looked around again, everything was in its right place, so she knew that Yuzu was definitely not taken.

So the only other options were that she just left, Mei checked again hoping that maybe Yuzu left a note or something, but nothing. She immediately picked up the phone and dialled a number.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Mei was a wreck as she sat on the sofa with Hina and Sakura comforting her.

"Dont worry Mei we have every officer out there, we will find her" Hina tried to give a reassuring smile but it only made Mei break down even more.

After all the incidents that had happened Hina and Sakura decided to stay in Japan and help with the Japan devision for the Okogi Police.

Mei's mind was going crazy, she didn't know what to do until….

"Mei?"

Mei shot her head up as she heard the one voice that could break her wall down, her vision was a bit blurry from all the crying but she knew that figure anywhere.

"Yuzu!"

Mei ran straight into her lovers arms, Yuzu's breath was uneven and she had sweat running down her face as strands of hair were stuck to her forehead.

"Whats going on? You know im all sweaty right?" Yuzu tried to pull back but Mei had a vice like grip on her right now.

Yuzu looked up to see Hina and Sakura, the three just stood there as they just looked at each other.

To all the young women's surprise, it was Rosie that broke the silence.

"Mama, where have you been? Mommy and I were worried"

Rosie ran up and hugged her Mama's leg tight.

Yuzu then realised that she had left without leaving any indication where she had gone.

She rubbed Mei's back softly as she spoke.

"Sorry, I decided to go for a run and kind of lost track of time"

Mei pulled back and gave Yuzu a death glare as she spoke in a worried tone.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Yuzu honestly didn't think it would that big of a deal, Mei knew that she could look after herself if anyone tried anything and she would never just leave like that.

"You know i go for run's to clear my head" Yuzu tried to reason back, but Mei wasn't having any of that today.

Mei crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke again in a more irritated voice.

"You havent gone for a single run since you got back, then you just randomly go for one 2 months later? What am I meant to think Yuzu?"

Yuzu then looked over to Hina and Sakura and saw that they were still standing there.

She went to the door and held it open as she spoke.

"Your no longer needed, please leave"

Yuzu gave a cold stare as she waited for the 2 to leave, Mei tried to apologise but Hina and Sakura both said that they understood.

"That was rude Yuzu" Mei looked at Yuzu, she knew the blonde better then anyone and she could see the pain behind her lovers eyes but she couldn't figure out exactly what to do to help ease her pain.

Yuzu walked passed Mei and to the fridge as she grabbed a bottle of water and started to skull the entire bottle, Yuzu could feel Mei's eyes on her. Turning back around to look at her wife Yuzu spoke.

"Mei this is for the best, trust me"

Yuzu thought back to that fateful day that her whole world changed.

 **BACK TO THE DAY OF THE RESCUE….**

Yuzu closed her eyes as she thought of Mei, then she felt her body get pulled back, the jacket was quickly strapped onto her, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Papa?" Yuzu spoke, but the man didn't answer her as he picked up the chip machine and scanned her arm.

"Sorry Yuzu" were the last words she heard before everything went all black.

Yuzu woke up in excruciating pain.

"Dont move, your body is trying to heal itself"

Yuzu turned her head to where the voice came from, she knew for sure who that person was, she went to speak but he quickly cut her off as he approached her with a syringe.

"Dont speak, I will answer any questions you have after you have fully healed"

A needle in the neck and Yuzu felt herself lose consciousness again.

Yuzu woke up to the smell of food, she looked down at herself, her eyes widened as she saw that most of her injuries were healed and the really bad ones were just cuts or bruises.

She carefully made her way out of bed and towards the smell of food.

She entered a room to see a table loaded with all her favourite dishes.

"I hope you still love pancakes, they were always your favourite"

Yuzu was frozen where she stood, she could feel her eyes starting to water.

"P…..Pa….pa?" Yuzu barely got the word out but as soon as he gave that smile her legs moved on their own and she was hugging the tall man.

She felt more tears falling as he wrapped his arms around her and spoke.

"Its been a long time Kiddo"

After calming down the 2 sat and ate breakfast together.

Yuzu was asking every question she could think of.

It turns out that her Dad was in a deep undercover mission that went bad. If he tried to leave the entire Okogi family was at risk of losing their lives. So he decided to go deeper and try to take over the operation from the top, weeks turned into months, then years and before he knew it, he was in too far that he couldn't come back.

"You should have asked for help" Yuzu stared straight into her fathers eyes as she spoke.

She felt anger at first, like her father chose to leave her and her mum, but halfway through the story he broke down. He showed her pictures that he had taken while she was at school growing up.

"I was never too far Kiddo" He flashed his daughter a wide smile which she reflected just as much.

After hearing the whole story Yuzu could understand why he did it.

Excitement started to take over as she thought about how happy her mum and uncle would be in learning that her dad is alive.

"No Yuzu, I cant go back and neither can you"

Yuzu dropped her fork as she heard him speak, what did he mean she couldn't go back? why?

More questions were going through her mind, everything started to feel fuzzy.

She looked at her dad as she heard him speak.

"Sorry Yuzu, its for the best, trust me"

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

Yuzu came back to the present as she tried to shake her head of the memories she was having.

 _'_ _Looks like going for a run didn't help in the end'_ Yuzu thought as she felt someone pulling on her shirt.

Rosie stood there with a wide smile and bright emerald eyes.

"I love you Mama"

Yuzu picked her daughter up and spun her around as she spoke.

"And I love you sweetie"

Mei watched from the side as the 2 most important people in her life were both smiling brightly.

Yuzu's smile was instantly gone as she heard her phone ring.

She placed Rosie back on the ground and answered the call.

Mei could see that Yuzu was not happy with whatever was going on in the phone conversation.

Yuzu had been getting weird phone calls for the last month. As usual Mei kept trying to get Yuzu to open up, but whenever she would bring up any of the issues, Yuzu would just try to brush it to the side or just outright tell Mei that nothing is wrong and that everything is o.k.

Her eyes widened as she watched Yuzu throw her phone away after she hung up with whoever was on the other line. Mei quickly made her way out to her wives side.

"Yuzu, whats wrong? who was that?"

Yuzu's hands were shaking as she squeezed her fist's tighter.

She kept her eyes on the water as she spoke.

"Sorry Mei, I have to go for a little while"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT LIFE IS SUPER HECTIC AND IF YOU FOLLOW ME YOU WILL KNOW THAT IM WRITING 5 STORIES SO IM JUST TRYING TO SPREAD THE LOVE ON ALL OF THEM AT THE MOMENT.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS SUPPORTED ME AND MY STORIES YOU ARE ALL AWESOME.**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND HAVE A GREAT DAY.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Mei gripped the rings in her hand tight as she closed her eyes and thought of her blonde wife.

"Yuzu" She whispered softly to herself as a few stray tears ran down her face.

The sound of little footsteps coming towards her made Mei quickly wipe her tears and put the chain around her neck.

"Mommy i'm ready"

Mei looked at Rosie who had dressed herself and packed a bag.

"I'm ready for our sleepover" Rosie gave her Mother a wide grin, Mei couldn't help but smile back at her beautiful daughter.

She got down on one knee and gave her a tight hug before she spoke.

"O.k darling, give Mommy a few minutes and we will leave o.k?"

Mei headed to her room, she went into the back of the wardrobe where she found a large black suitcase.

 _'_ _How did I not notice this in here, all this time?'_ Mei thought to herself as she started to replay what had happened just under an hour ago.

 **ONE HOUR EARLIER…**

"Sorry Mei, I have to go for a little while" Yuzu watched as her wife gave her a confused look.

"You have to go? Where are you going? Why are you going? Yuzu, I dont understand what is happening!" Mei was trying to understand what was going on but as usual she felt like she was out of the loop.

"Yu-" Mei was cut off as Yuzu crashed her lips onto hers. The kiss was messy to start with but both women easily melted into each others touch. Yuzu snaked her arms around Meis neck while Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu's waist.

The kiss was full of passion and love. It brought tears to Mei's eyes, she could feel all of Yuzu's emotions, in this moment everything felt as though it should be and it was only the 2 of them.

Yuzu slowly pulled back and pressed her forehead against Meis, she looked deeply into her wives eyes, those vibrant violet eyes were so mesmerising to her.

Mei looked Yuzu straight back in the eyes, her bright emerald eyes were looking straight at her and through to her soul.

Yuzu lent in and gave Mei's lips a quick peck before she pulled back and gave Mei a sad smile.

"Sorry Mei, I never wanted this to happen but I have to go, I also need you to do something for me"

Mei felt anger starting to rise , she went to speak coldly to Yuzu, but the look she was giving her told her that this was a serious matter.

"Yuzu, I-"

Yuzu grabbed Mei's hands, Mei's eyes widened as she saw tears starting to form in the corner of Yuzu's eyes.

"Mei, please just trust me. I need you to stay at Hina and Sakura's for a bit, if you go in the back of the wardrobe you will find a large black suitcase with everything you should need inside"

Mei gave Yuzu a shocked expression as she watched Yuzu slide her wedding ring off her finger, then she took her chain necklace off and slid the ring onto the chain with the old matching ring that Yuzu had brought for them when they were teenagers.

Yuzu placed the rings in Mei's hands as she spoke.

"I cant take these with me where i'm going, look after them for me o.k?"

Mei could feel that Yuzu's hands were trembling, she gave a concerned look as she spoke.

"Yuzu I'm scared, what exactly is going on?"

Yuzu's expression quickly changed into a serious one as she spoke.

"There is one last thing I have to do Mei, i promise when I get back i'll tell you everything you want to know"

Mei cupped Yuzu's face, Yuzu lent into the contact with her wife, their eyes still locked on each other.

"I'll do as you asked Yuzu, but please come back to me"

Yuzu pulled Mei into a hug.

"I know that I have been difficult to be around lately, but my feelings for you will never change Mei, I love you and our daughter"

Just as Yuzu finished her sentence Rosie came running out and hugged both her mothers legs tightly.

"Mama, Mommy lets play!"

Yuzu lent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the head before she spoke.

"Sorry sweetie but Mama has to go out for a little bit, but you and Mommy are gonna have a sleepover at Aunty Hina and Aunty Sakura's house"

Rosie jumped up in excitement but quickly looked at her Mama as she realised that her Mama wouldn't be accompany them.

"Where are you going Mama?"

Yuzu roughed up Rosie's hair a little as she answered her curious daughter.

"I'm just going away for a little bit, dont worry i'll be back before you know it" Yuzu gave a wide smile and her peace sign which her daughter mimicked perfectly.

"Now you better go get ready sweetie" Yuzu gave one last kiss on her daughters cheek before she watched her run off to her room to get ready.

Yuzu laid eyes on Mei, she already had tears running down her cheeks, she felt terrible inside, she swore that she would protect Mei and Rosie no matter what and to make sure that Mei never had to go through any pain ever again.

But there she was, the raven haired beauty was standing in front of her with tears running down her cheeks.

"Mei,I need you to be strong" Yuzu looked in the direction of Rosies bedroom then back to her wife before she spoke.

"For her o.k?"

Mei nodded before she spoke

"What should I tell Hina and Sakura?"

"All the instructions are inside the black suitcase, but dont open it till you get to their house and they should know what to do"

Yuzu gave Mei another hug then started to head towards the door.

"Tell them to be safe"

Mei ran up to Yuzu and kissed her, she easily slid her tongue in to explore Yuzu's mouth, she heard Yuzu give a small moan, a smile grew on Mei's lips before she pulled back and spoke.

"I love you Yuzu"

"I love you too Mei"

Mei watched as Yuzu jumped into the car and drove off.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT…**

Mei grabbed the suitcase and made her way to the car, after making sure that Rosie was in safely Mei made her way to Hina and Sakura's house.

The ride wasn't that long but for Mei it felt like far too long, she turned the car off and quickly grabbed her and Rosie's bags.

-Knock Knock-

"Mei, Rosie"

Hina greeted the 2 quickly, Sakura's head then popped around the corner of the door as she greet Mei and Rosie as well.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise"

Mei locked eyes with the 2 young women, the look of dread was all over the beautiful raven haired woman as she stood there in their door way.

"Hey Rosie, wanna come play outside?"

Mei gave a small smile to Sakura as she watched her daughter run outside in excitement.

After making some tea Hina and Mei sat at the coffee table, Hina waited patiently for Mei to explain what was going on. It wasn't that she didn't want Mei and Rosie around, but the fact that they just showed up on her door step with bags made Hina think the worse.

' _Maybe Yuz has really lost it and kicked them out'_ Hina's mind was going crazy, she knew that Yuzu had gone through a lot in those five years, I mean anyone would go through a lot in that time.

Yuzu had changed a lot, to be honest Hina and Sakura both just thought that the blonde would just need some space. But this was too far, the thought of Yuzu kicking Mei and Rosie out on the street made Hina clench her fist's, anger was starting to take over her when…

"Yuzu…"

Hina looked at Mei, the young mother was struggling to get the words out.

Mei closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself.

She then thought about what Yuzu said.

' _I have to be strong…..for all of us'_ Mei thought to herself before she opened her eyes and looked at Hina.

Mei then explained everything that had happened so far.

"So thats the suitcase then?" Hina pointed to the black suitcase that Mei had next to her.

Mei just gave a small nod as she waited for Hina to speak some more.

"Whats inside?" Hina questioned.

Mei looked at the suitcase then back to Hina before she spoke.

"Yuzu said to not open it until I got here and to be honest im scared to see whats inside"

Mei shifted her eyes to look out the window at her daughter who was still running around with Sakura.

Hina jumped to her feet as she spoke.

"Well I guess now is the time to find out"

She laid the suitcase down and quickly unzipped it.

It looked like a normal packed suitcase, there was a few changes of clothes for Mei and some basic toiletries.

Mei saw a piece of paper with some numbers and letters put together that made no sense at all she quickly handed it to Hina as she spoke.

"Does this mean anything to you?"

Hina looked at the note, her eyes went wide, she pulled all the clothes out of the suitcase until she was at the bottom.

"What is it?" Mei was anxious to know what was going on.

Hina tapped the corners of the suitcase as she replied to Mei.

"Its a secret code that Yuz and I used to use in the police force. The note said 'look deeper', she must have known that I would be the only one able to decipher it since only her and I knew how to understand it"

After a small click the bottom compartment opened, inside was 3 handguns, a knife, a smoke grenade and a USB.

They both looked at each other in shock, Hina plugged the USB into her laptop and waited for whatever was on there to load.

Yuzu's face came on the screen and a play button came up.

Hina looked at Mei, she wanted to make sure that she wanted to continue. Mei quickly nodded as she spoke softly

"Yuzu"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **WOW ANOTHER UPDATE, I THINK THAT MAKES 3 IN A ROW FOR THE LAST 3 DAYS :)**

 **ANYWAY, I DONT ACTUALLY KNOW IF ANYONE IS STILL READING THIS ONE, BUT IT WAS MY FIRST FANFIC I WROTE AND I ALWAYS HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE FOR ME.**

 **I DONT PLAN ON DITCHING ANY OF MY STORIES, I HAVE JUST BEEN A BIT HECTIC. BUT HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"Hina what are you doing!?" Sakura spoke as her girlfriend was pacing back and forward in the room.

Hina spoke with frustration and anger as she grabbed a couple of guns and strapped a bullet proof vest on.

"This whole time she was protecting us again. Damn you Yuzu!"

"Please stop" Both Hina and Sakura looked at Mei as she spoke. Their eyes went down to the little girl clinging onto her Mommy as she looked at them with fear in her eyes.

"Mommy i'm scared"

Rosie squeezed Mei's legs tighter, Mei picked up the little girl and held her close as she spoke.

"I understand that your upset Hina but we have to think about what we are going to do next"

Hina quickly tried to put a smile on her face as she went close to Rosie and spoke.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't mean to scare you"

"How about we have some tea, then we can figure out our next move"

Sakura spoke as she looked at her girlfriend.

After settling Rosie down for a afternoon nap the 3 young women sat in the lounge room as they went over the video Yuzu had put on the USB.

"Yuzu cant really expect us to just sit here and do nothing?" Hina couldn't sit still.

She just found out that Yuzu was putting on a act to protect them and now she was meant to just sit back and wait?

"There has to be something that we can do" Hina stood up as she spoke again.

She looked at both Sakura and Mei as she waited for one of them to say something.

"Dont you see babe, Yuzu has given us the most important job" Sakura grabbed Hina's hand as she pulled her down to sit next to her.

Confusion was written on Hina's face as she waited for Sakura to explain some more.

"Out of everyone in the world, Yuzu has trusted us with the lives of her family" Sakura looked over to Mei who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment.

Hina looked at Mei and the little girl sleeping on her mothers lap, Sakura was right.

She went to speak but Mei spoke first.

"Sakura is right, there is no way that Yuzu would place our lives in just anyones hands"

Running her hands through her daughters hair, Mei spoke again.

"She trust's you with all her heart, your like a Sister"

"THATS IT!" Hina quickly jumped up as she spoke a bit too loud, causing Rosie to stir in her sleep. Pulling out her phone she quickly dialled a number and waited for someone to pick up.

30 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Cuz" Nessa walked in with a smile as she approached the others.

As soon as she saw Mei and Rosie she knew that something was wrong as she spoke.

"Whats going on?"

Hina, Sakura and Mei then played the video on the USB.

10 minutes had passed since the video ended and Nessa was still sitting quietly and hadn't uttered a word.

The silence was killing Hina as she finally spoke up.

"Well what do you think?"

All eyes went wide as Nessa slammed her fist on the table, nearly waking Rosie from her sleep as she spoke.

"That damn sister of mine! What was she thinking? Why does she always have to be the hero!?"

Mei sat quietly as she listened to Nessa, she felt exactly the same, why was Yuzu the one that had to go?

"And our father is still alive!? Damn those two!" Nessa snapped her fingers and 4 bodyguards came to her aide instantly.

"You can all come to the hideout, no one will dare hurt you there, these guys will accompany you"

She turned and went to leave but Hina quickly spoke back as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure those two come back alive" Nessa answered before she started to make her way out.

She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Hina looked her straight in the eye as she spoke.

"I'm coming too"

Nessa was shocked at what she just heard before she spoke back to Hina.

"You heard Yuzu, she wants you to protect her family, s-"

Nessa was cut off as Hina interrupted her.

"I know what she said, but Sakura is well qualified plus your guards are here"

Hina then walked in front of Nessa and straight out the door as she continued to speak.

"I will never leave her behind again!"

"Lets go save our family then" Nessa gave a smile to her cousin as she jumped into the car.

Hina opened the door but was quickly caught off guard as Sakura crashed her lips onto her own.

After sharing a passionate kiss Sakura pulled back and spoke.

"Make sure you come back alive"

Hina went to speak but Mei spoke first as she stood in the doorway.

"Hina, please bring my wife back to me"

Hina could see the love in Mei's eyes, she gave a thumbs up as she spoke back to her girlfriend and cousins wife.

"We will be back before you know it"

Sakura and Mei could only stand and watch as the car grew further and further away and was no longer in sight.

"O.k so whats the plan?" Hina asked as they had been driving for nearly 30 minutes.

"I thought that you had one?" Nessa replied which made Hina outburst in frustration and anger.

"WHAT!? Geez you two really are twins" Hina face palmed herself after she spoke.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE YUZU IS….**

-cough cough-

"Heh is this meant to be the great prodigy of the Okogi family?" One man spoke as he rubbed his knuckles before punching Yuzu in the face again.

"Scream for me, cry for me you bitch"

Yuzu had her head down as she spat out a bit of blood, she slowly lifted her head up and gave a wide smile before she spoke.

"Is that all you got? i've been tortured worse then this"

"Why you-"

He was quickly cut off as another voice spoke and a tall man walked into the room.

"Now, now, why do you have to make things so difficult? I just want to know how you did it"

He grabbed Yuzu by the chin and made her look at him as he spoke again.

"I know your just covering for that old man of yours too, there is no way the Master of the Ozuka clan would just fall to a little girl like you"

Yuzu spat in his face before she replied with a smirk on her face.

"He just wasn't as great as he made himself out to be and I told you I dont know anything about that formula"

After wiping his face he looked Yuzu straight in the eyes as he spoke with a deadly tone.

"That dosen't matter, you finally slipped up and I have you now"

He then put his hand in his pocket as he pulled out a few pictures and continued to speak.

"Maybe they will have answers"

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she saw pictures of Hina, Mei, Kai and Rosie.

She tried to hide her concern as she looked into his eyes, but the next sentence that left his mouth made her tremble with anger and fear.

"You thought that you were off our radar but I have known where you have been all this time and I must say you got yourself a pretty wife there and your daughter ohh well-"

Yuzu tried to lunged towards him but the chains restricted her movement, but she kept pulling causing the cuffs to cut into her skin as she yelled at him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them, if you do I will-"

"You will what exactly?" He stood only inches away from Yuzu's face as he spoke. He could see the anger in those emeralds and it only made him more determined to see how far he could push the blonde.

As he went to leave he stopped just by the door before he turned slightly and spoke one last time.

"I will uncover all the secrets to the Okogi family and you WILL help me. I have a way of making people bending to my will"

"Damn it!" Yuzu cursed as she tried pulling on the chains more, the design was modified and she couldn't dislocate her thumb to get out of these ones.

' _Did we really underestimate this guy?'_ Yuzu thought as she looked over to her Dad laying unconscious on the ground.

Closing her eyes, Yuzu thought of Mei and Rosie and prayed that Mei followed her instructions and that they were safe.

She looked over the beaten up state of her body, she had cuts and bruises all over, some of her blood was still seeping out from a deep cut she had received earlier.

' _Just because of our blood?'_ Yuzu thought as she wished she was connected to another blood line.

When she had recovered from her injuries 5 years ago, the first thing she wanted to do was see Mei. But after her father explained just how dangerous it would be she knew that would never be a option for her again.

It turns out that a lot of strong and powerful people had been trying to understand the mystery of the Okogi family blood and healing ability.

Yuzu's father had learned after being undercover for only 3 weeks that massacres were being planned to take out the entire family.

He had managed to keep them a few steps behind the where abouts of the family and threw them off the trail a few times. But as soon as he would take out one group, another group would always appear not long after or sometimes even at the same time.

Once Yuzu had found all of this out she decided to help her father to keep the family safe at all costs.

She had lost count of how many people she had killed. She even kidnapped children of the men and women trying to attack her family.

Yuzu had become an assassin, but there was never a day that she didn't think about Mei.

She never even knew about Rosie until 2 weeks before her return.

 **2 WEEKS BEFORE YUZU RETURNED HOME….**

She had travelled to many places and for some strange reason fate had returned her to Japan.

She never thought that she would see Mei, but had always secretly hope as she thought she would take a quick walk passed the Academy.

 _'_ _Has it really been 5 years?'_ Yuzu thought as she stood just outside the Academy.

After staring up at the school that she met her first and last love Yuzu went to leave before she heard a small voice.

"Mommy, I win"

Yuzu looked to see Rosie running to a car.

"What a cutie, she has the same eyes as me" Yuzu said to herself, but the next thing she saw made tears fall from her eyes.

"Rosie, dont run off too fast you could get hurt"

Yuzu knew that voice anywhere, tears were already falling as she saw Mei run up to the car and help the child into the vehicle.

As Mei leaned in to buckle the child Yuzu saw tha chain and 2 rings dangling from Mei's neck.

' _Mei'_ Yuzu thought before she quickly hid as Mei started the car and drove out.

Curiosity had Yuzu and she quickly did research on anything connecting to Mei Aihara.

"S…..S…..Shes mine!" Yuzu was stunned, she didn't know what to think.

She was a mother of a 5 year old.

' _I've already missed so much, she probably won't even know who I am'_ So many thoughts were going through Yuzu's mind. But one thing she knew for sure she needed to end all of this and get back to Mei asap.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

Yuzu let out a long sigh as she thought to herself

' _I should have never gone back, Mei and Rosie would have been happier and safer without me'_

-bang-

The room was quickly filled with smoke, Yuzu tried to make out who was coming through the smoke but as soon as she heard the voice a smile formed on her lips.

"Geez cuz, are you just gonna sit there all day?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HEY EVERYONE, SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY, I DIDN'T FORGET THIS ONE, I WAS JUST A BIT PRE-OCCUPIED WITH THE OTHER STORIES. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND HAVE A GREAT DAY.**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"I should have known you wouldn't listen to me." Yuzu shook her head as she looked up to see Hina and Nessa standing in front of her.

"D…Dad?" Nessa quickly went over to help her father stand up.

-BANG, BANG-

Hina shot Yuzu's chains, freeing her arms which fell to her sides straight away. Yuzu slowly started to stand. Hina helped Yuzu up before she stated the obvious,

"They definitely would have heard that. We need to get out of here now."

"Sorry, I can't. Not yet anyway." Yuzu spoke decisively as she looked to her sister and cousin.

"What are you talking about!? Now is not the time to be a hero Yuzu!" Hina was so frustrated with her cousin. 'Why? Why does it always have to be YOU cuz?' Hina quickly thought to herself before she insisted, "No, you're coming with us! We can regroup and plan a counter attack a-"

Hina was quickly cut off as Yuzu spoke over her.

"He knows where we all are AND how to get to us. None of our family is safe as long as he is alive." Yuzu looked straight into Hina's eyes. Hina could see the determination in those bright emeralds.

Letting out a loud sigh Hina shook her head in resignation before she spoke back to her cousin.

"Fine, you win, but we can't stay here. Nessa, you need to get uncle to safety. Go back the way we came. Yuzu and I will meet up-"

-BANG, BANG-

Hina felt her body swiftly being pushed to the side before she heard Yuzu lightly scold her.

"Still can't watch your left aye cuz?" Yuzu grabbed Hina's gun and quickly gunned down two thugs that were headed directly towards them.

"Hina you should go with-"

Yuzu stopped mid sentence as she looked into her cousin's eyes. She knew that look. It was clear that there was no way Hina would abandon her. Clearing her throat, Yuzu assessed the situation and took command.

"I know where his office is, Hina let's go. Nessa get Dad out after we leave. Hina and I will draw their fire and distract them. Smiling back towards her cousin, Hina grabbed her second gun and followed Yuzu down the hall.

"Wow." Hina uttered softly to herself. She was struck by the fact that she hadn't even fired one bullet yet. Meanwhile, Yuzu had taken down all enemy gunfire that came their way. Picking up a gun that one of the thugs dropped, Yuzu continued her attack down the long corridor, shooting people left, right and centre.

"Hey Yuzu, I think that last guy wasn't even armed." Hina spoke as she mirrored Yuzu's movements as the two had their backs against the wall.

Yuzu quickly reloaded her gun and responded, "Anyone that gets in our way is the enemy, no questions."

Before Hina could reply Yuzu turned back to face the crowd of men that were shooting at them. She immediately returned fire, strategically seeking cover but also killing every enemy within her range. The crossfire sounded like fireworks on the 4th of July. Watching Yuzu in the crossfire was like watching a human fusillade with perfect marksmanship.

 _'_ _What happened to you cuz?'_ Hina thought as she observed Yuzu hitting every target with precision. Each time aiming straight for the fatal points ensuring certain death.

"Hina!"

Hina was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Yuzu call out to her.

 _'_ _Shit!'_ Hina stood, petrified and thought as she locked eyes with one guy aiming his gun directly at her head. As he was about to pull the trigger, her life flashed before her and she closed her eyes, _'I'm not gonna make it.' …_

-BANG!-

Hina opened her eyes just in time to watch her would be assailant drop to the ground with a bullet right in the middle of his forehead. Still in shock, Hina quickly turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hina are you ok? It's not like you to freeze up." Hina could hear the concern in her cousin's voice as she faced Yuzu and spoke.

Hina questioned, "Since when did you become such a sharp shooter? Hand to hand combat was always your thing."

Yuzu's answer made Hina feel even more empathy for all the trauma her blonde cousin had been through in the last 5 years.

"You watched the USB didn't you?" Yuzu asked as she turned towards a distant room. She was certain that behind that door was the man responsible for all the pain and suffering that plagued their family.

"Yeah, I guess." Hina spoke softly as she thought back to only a few hours earlier when she plugged the USB into her laptop.

 **HINA AND MEI WATCHING THE USB FOR THE FIRST TIME…..**

Hina waited as the video loaded. She could sense how Mei was feeling as the two sat with their eyes glued to the screen.

"Mei." Yuzu's face was on the screen as she spoke. Hina turned to Mei and could see that the raven haired beauty was trying to be strong as she held her tears back.

"Hina."

Hina turned back to the screen as she heard her name. She could see how soft Yuzu's expression was and it only made her wonder what was so important that Yuzu had to be so secretive.

Yuzu then started to explain she couldn't return because of the danger the entire family would be in. Hina felt her heart sink as Yuzu apologised for being so distant and rude to Hina and Sakura since the day she returned.

Yuzu didn't want to risk putting her loved ones in anymore danger then what she thought they were already in. Yuzu only briefly spoke about some of the horrible acts she had performed while undercover.

"I'm sorry for everything, but I will fix this and make sure that you are all safe….I love you all."

And with that the screen went black as the video ended.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

Hina followed as Yuzu kicked the door down. She noticed Yuzu's body stiffen for a second before her cousin began to tremble.

"Yuzu whats wr-"

Hina's question caught in her throat as her eyes went wide at the sight before she and Yuzu..

"Hina! Yuzu!" three voices all called out.

"Dad, Mum, Sis," Tears were already falling as Hina looked up at her family held hostage against a wall with their hands chained behind their backs.

Hina took a step forward but Yuzu put her hand out to stop her and spoke cautiously, "Look at their necks Hina."

Hina took in the sight of her family again, she gasped as she saw that they had bombs strapped around their necks.

"Hahahahahah! I told you that I am good at bending people to my will. And what do we have here?" He took a few steps towards the two cousins as he continued to speak condescendingly. "Looks like you brought us another test subject."

"What do you want?" Hina spoke as she stared him straight in the eye.

Looking to Yuzu then back to Hina, he finally answered the shorter girl.

"It's simple, I just want to know all the secrets of the Okogi family."

"We don't know anything s-"

Hina was cut off as he bellowed over her.

"But first….."

He made his way over to Kai, his wife and daughter before he demanded, "Pick one."

Yuzu quickly pointed her gun at him but before she could react he smiled devilishly as he waved a remote in his hand.

"If my thumb comes off this remote then…" He gestured towards Hina's mother since she was the closest to him as he made his eyes wide and exclaimed, "BOOM!" There was an evil glimmer in his eyes as he imagined the explosion.

 _'_ _FUCK! What should I do?'_ Yuzu thought as she tried to quickly reevaluate her options..

"If you don't pick then I will pick for you." He shoved the gun against the side of Hina's mother's head as she started crying.

"Get your filthy hands off my wife!" Kai yelled at the man as he struggled to break free.

"Ohhh, I see where your niece gets her attitude from, your just wasting your energy in those, you will never get free." He glanced over to Yuzu and Hina as he once again commanded, ."Pick!"

Yuzu could see that Hina was breaking down. _'There is no way that Hina is thinking straight right now, what should I do?'_ Yuzu asked herself as she looked over to her uncle, aunty and cousin.

"Why? Why do we have to choose?" Hina asked, but the answer she got made her nearly fall to her knees.

"You two killed all of my men, so it's only fair that I take something from you too!"

"No, no I can't choose, let them go!" Hina could see the fear in her mother and sister's eyes as he walked back and forth between the three of them.

Yuzu's mind was going crazy, every scenario that she could think of ended with at least one person fatally shot or dead.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Kai speak.

"Me, take my life. Leave my wife and children out of this."

"Dad what are you doing?" Hina looked over to her father.

"Well looks like we have a true hero on our hands." Their captor spoke as he pressed the gun against Kai's head.

"Uncle no!" Yuzu yelled as she locked eyes with her uncle. Since her father was taken from her at a young age Yuzu had always seen Kai as a father figure. He had mentored her through so much and been there for her every step of the way.

It was as if time had slowed down as she watched the finger on the trigger. Just in that last second Yuzu saw her Uncle look towards a nearby table that had a sword upon on it.

Keeping a strong expression on his face Kai spoke.

"It will be o-"

-BANG-

"Dad!" Hina fell to her knees as Kai's body slumped to the floor dead.

"Heal from that you freak!" He spoke as he gave Kai a kick to the side. Then, suddenly he saw a flash of blonde hair and….

-SLASH-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He fell to his knees as Yuzu cut his hand clean off. She grabbed the severed hand and held the thumb down as she yelled out to Hina.

"Here, Hina take this quick!"

Hina was petrified in shock as her eyes were transfixed on her dead father's corpse.

-BANG-

"Hina! Yuzu!" Nessa yelled as she rushed in with back up and approached her sister.

"Nessa here, hold this, keep the thumb down no matter what." Yuzu quickly explained as she handed the hand to Nessa.

"Heh, too slow."

Yuzu's eyes darted over to see her aunty with a gun pressed against her head.

"Take one wrong move and I'll blast her head off too." He spoke as he looked directly at Yuzu.

Yuzu looked down at Kai's body, she felt overwhelming anger about to erupt. She looked him straight in the eye as he continued to speak.

"Now your gonna get me out of here Yu-"

-Bang-

She moved too fast for him to react as she shot him in the shoulder causing him to drop the gun. Almost instantaneously, as the gun fell to the ground, Yuzu ran over and punched a hard right cross to his face causing him to crash to the ground.

-Thud-

"HOW….." Yuzu yelled in pain and fury as she was on top of him and started punching him in the head repeatedly.

-Thud-

"DARE…."

-Thud-

"YOU….."

Everyone was speechless as the blonde mercilessly kept punching the man, his face nearly unrecognisable covered in blood and sweat. Tears were falling down Yuzu's face as she kept pounding her fists into his face. His body stopped moving, Nessa had released Hina's family, she looked at her sister before she spoke.

"Yuzu, he's dead y-"

She was cut off as Yuzu spoke in uneven breaths, she knew her body was starting to feel fatigued and her fists were in a lot of pain but she didn't care. He just murdered one of the most important people in her life and she would never be able to see him again.

"No, its not enough….." Yuzu kept punching hoping that in some way this was all a dream and she would wake up soon.

"They w….will always b….be after us….I" Yuzu couldn't finish her sentence as she continued punching.

Suddenly she felt soft hand circle around her from behind and a head rest on the back of her shoulder as the voice of an angel hit her ears.

"Yuzu it's alright. It's finally over."

"No, Uncle is….." Yuzu tried to speak but she could feel her voice breaking.

Mei gripped her wife tightly as she reassured her wife again.

"You did it, you saved everyone. Kai would be proud."

Those last words hit Yuzu like a train. She sat there as she looked at her bloody hands, Yuzu knew that there was much more blood on her hands then what she could see.

Mei gently tried to turn her lover around but Yuzu spoke first.

"Please Mei, I don't want you to see me like this. Rosie s-"

Mei cut her lover off as she spoke.

"Rosie is safe with Mother and Father. As for you…." Mei pulled a bit harder causing Yuzu to face her.

Mei felt her heart sink as she took in the sight of her wife. Yuzu's entire body was worn out, with tear covered cheeks, black rings under her eyes. Mei could see how exhausted the blonde was.

She pulled her into a deep embrace as she continued to speak into Yuzu's ear.

"I love you Yuzuko Aihara. I'm your wife and will always be here for you." Mei felt Yuzu relax in her arms as she continued to soothe the love of her life.

"You're tired my love. Rest, I'm here now."

Mei kissed the top of Yuzu's head as the blonde sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

 **2 WEEKS AFTER….**

The next few weeks went by so fast for everyone. Hina's mother and sister moved back to Japan after Kai's funeral.

Yuzu's father had returned home. Yuzu couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw how happy her mother was to have her husband back.

It seemed that was the final group probing into the Okogi family. Even though Sakura had done a thorough investigation, Yuzu still had a habit of checking nightly to make sure that there were no new threats.

"Yuzu it's getting late, will you be coming to bed?" Mei stood in the doorway as she looked over to Yuzu. The blonde was looking out at the ocean. Yuzu looked up and locked eyes with Mei as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Mei sat down next to her wife and intertwined their hands before she spoke.

"He loved this didn't he?"

Wiping her tears Yuzu answered,

"Yeah, we used to do this all the time, even when I was away I would find a beach to sit and look out to the water for hours."

"Mei, I thought of you everyday when I was away, there wasn't a day that I didn't miss you." Yuzu kissed Mei on the cheek after she spoke.

Mei knew that Yuzu promised to tell her everything when she left the last time, but after all the recent traumatic events, Mei thought it would be best to wait until her wife was ready.

Yuzu and Mei looked into each others eyes and just like magnets, their lips were drawn to each other.

As soon as their lips touched both girls felt their hearts beat faster. Mei let out a quiet moan as she felt Yuzu slowly slide her tongue in and explore her lover's mouth.

Staying in the lip lock, Mei shifted her body until she was sitting on Yuzu's lap.

She circled her arms around Yuzu's neck as she tried to fight back for dominance.

Kissing passionately was always as intimate as Yuzu was comfortable with since she returned. Mei still couldn't figure out why the blonde wouldn't let her see her nude.

She went to pull back, but to her surprise Yuzu grabbed her ass and stood up in one sweeping motion as she started to walk back inside.

The background sound of the ocean waves added to the romantic moment. Both Mei and Yuzu yearned for each other as their two bodies nearly felt as one."Yuzu?" Mei spoke in a low tone.

After kissing Mei's neck Yuzu spoke back.

"Yes Mei?"

Before Mei knew it Yuzu had already brought them into their room and was laying her down gently on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Mei asked in a concerned voice as she looked at the beautiful blonde that had stolen her heart.

A bright blush spread across Yuzu's face before she stood back and held eye contact with her lover.

"I love you Mei. I know I have been different since I've come back. But I love you, nothing will ever change that but…."

There was a long silence before Yuzu continued to speak.

"I'm not the same under here….."

Yuzu gripped her clothes tightly as if she was embarrassed for Mei to see her.

Getting to her knees Mei shuffled to the end of the bed so that she could reach for Yuzu's hands. She went to speak but Yuzu spoke first.

"My body is…these hands have so much blood on them an-"

Yuzu was cut off as Mei gave her hands a light squeeze then lovingly spoke.

"These hands have saved so many lives that I can't keep count, your body will always be beautiful in my eyes Yuzu.." Mei placed her hand on Yuzu's heart, a smile grew on her lips as she felt Yuzu's heart beating against her chest quickly.

"As long as this heart loves me there is nothing you could do to make me adore you any less my love."

Mei leaned forward and caught Yuzu's lips, she pulled Yuzu down as she placed her hand behind her neck. Even though it had been years since the two had made love, Mei was surprised at how quickly Yuzu got her out of her clothes.

Mei gave Yuzu a confused look before she spoke.

"Why am I the only one naked here?"

Yuzu nervously lifted her shirt up and over her head, then unclipped her bra causing her breasts to bounce freely.

Yuzu saw the shocked look on Mei's face and quickly tried to cover her chest with her arms, but Mei stopped her as she spoke.

"Yuzu…..what did you go through?"

Yuzu's body was still as impressive as ever, with her body cut and lean all over. But all the new scars over her lover's body had Mei in tears.

"Mei, maybe we should do this another-"

Yuzu was cut off as Mei kissed her, Mei slowly ran her hand over Yuzu's body, she could feel each deep cut and scar under her fingers.

Pulling back, Yuzu looked her lover in the eye before she spoke.

"They don't hurt anymore." Yuzu could see the sadness in Mei's eyes before she spoke again.

"I know I don't look-"

"Beautiful, you're still as beautiful as the first day I laid eyes on you." Mei spoke in all honesty as she looked into Yuzu's eyes. Keeping eye contact Mei slid Yuzu's pants and undies off skillfully and easily threw them to the side.

Yuzu could see Mei take in every inch of her body.

"I got tortured a lot, I can't ever go back to what I was. I did so many -"

Yuzu was silenced as Mei placed her finger over her lovers lips before she spoke.

"You're not in that awful place anymore, and you have Rosie and I now. Don't ever change. I love ALL of you."

Mei kissed a few of Yuzu's scars before finally kissing those sweet pink lips.

A giggle escaped Mei's lips as Yuzu slid her hands beneath her and lifted her up to the pillows on the bed.

Yuzu kissed Mei's ear, then neck, then collar bone. Mei's body was burning with anticipation as she knew where Yuzu was heading.

She felt Yuzu slide her hands down the side of her body as she whispered.

"I love you."

With her breathing already uneven Mei managed to reply with only four words.

Four words Yuzu had missed, "Make love to me."

 **THE END! :)**

 **AND THATS ALL FOLKS HAHAHAHAHA**

 **WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY, IT WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT THEN QUICKLY TURNED INTO A 23 CHAPTER STORY.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FROM THE START, IT WAS MY FIRST FIC AND IT HOLDS A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART.**

 **WELL THATS ENOUGH FROM ME, BETTER GET ONTO MY OTHER STORIES HAHAHA HAVE A GREAT DAY AND AS ALWAYS HAPPY READING! :)**


End file.
